Ivory and Ebony
by Ice Demon Meru
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno R&R Please.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue:**

_It had been several years since he had left Konohagakure. Several thoughts went through his mind. Would they accept him back? Would they hate him? Is she still in love with him? How strong has he become? What has changed? Has anything changed? Of course things must have changed, why wouldn't they have? He had been gone for so long, he could barely remember what everything looked like. But he knew he had to come back, he learned all he could, and all the things he was leaving behind were just nuisances. Maybe there were things in Konohagakure that he could learn, and gain more strength from. He was about to find out soon…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Over the years she had not seen him, it made her depressed and worried. He came back a couple of years ago. He was her friend, and she knew that was all he would be. He spent so much time with the kunoichi on his team, but she knew that was to be expected. She wasn't really jealous, it was her own fault after all, she could have told him her true feelings. She was too shy though. But she had to admit that they made a good couple, and they were amusing together. It had only been a few days since they made the relationship official, and she had been the first to congratulate them. Her pain hid carefully and completely behind her meek smile. Always behind that smile. Ever since them she wished for something new and exciting to happen. Her wish was about to come true._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. Sorry for the vagueness of the Prologue but I feel it is necessary. The first couple chapters will be building up to more major scenes so bare with me. Thank you and comment please!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter One: Homecoming

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Homecoming**

Hyuuga Hinata woke up gently as the sunlight brushed against her face through the blinds. She rubbed her eyes lightly with the back of her hands as she sat up. Opening her eyes slowly, she peeled back the blankets that covered her legs. Hinata yawned lightly, went to her closet, and pulled out the clothes she would wear for the day. After she made her bed she took a shower, and got dressed.

Her outfit was different from her youth. She wore light tan cargo pants with the Hyuuga clan symbol on the left leg, a dark blue belt around her thin waist, a light blue tank top that showed a little of her midriff, and light blue gloves that had no fingers and went up to her elbows. Over her tank top was her green jounin vest, and Hinata usually had her now long hair put up in a neat bun secured with two angled senbon.

Before Hinata left her bathroom, she brushed her teeth and looked in the mirror. Giving a half-hearted smile, she walked toward the exit of her house. As she walked the long corridor toward the door, she secured her weapon holsters around her leg and waist. She sighed as she slowly slipped her feet into her shoes.

"I'm leaving," she called to no one, pulling her hitai-ate out of her pocket, and tying it loosely around her neck. "I wonder is Tsunade-sama has any missions for me…" She pulled the door closed and started toward the Hokage's office.

As she walked the dirt path toward the Hokage's office her ears picked up a loud commotion coming from the other side of the village. She was going to ignore it, as it did not seem to urgent, but she didn't have anything else to do. Hinata started toward the gates slowly at first, but then started to run when she saw the crowd.

'_Maybe Neji-niisan is back early,'_ she thought as she rushed down the path. _'It wouldn't surprise me if-'_

Her thoughts were broken by a certain loud voice that was oh-so-familiar to her.

"What are you doing here!"

"Calm d-down Naruto-k-kun," a raised but shaky voice called to the loud teen.

"Excuse me," Hinata said trying to maneuver through the crowd. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, is everything okay?" She looked at her two friends after shoving her way through the crowd to the center.

After looking at her two friends for a few seconds, she turned her gaze to what her friends were staring at, She saw a dark haired figure rubbing a newly formed lump on his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure stood several meters down the path from Konohagakure. A long sigh escaped the tall male's lips as he took a step forward. His jet black cloak flew around his sides with each step he took. The unbuttoned cloak revealed a muscular body clothed in black pants, and a black mesh top. The cloaked teen ran his gloved hand through his dark hair as he reached the gates of Konohagakure.

"State your business," a voice called to the man.

"I need to see the Hokage," the cloaked teen replied and turned to look at the man who called to him.

"Who are…" the man stopped mid sentence when realization hit him. He opened the gate. "Wait here, I have someone alerting the Godaime now," he stated after the cloaked teen stepped into the village.

"…" the cloaked teen just nodded, he knew that at least he'd only get passed the gate.

After a few moments two ninjas were running toward the gates. A long pink haired kunoichi wearing a tight fitting, long sleeve, red shirt, and red cargo pants with a jounin vest over the top was being dragged by a blond hair shinobi wearing a tight fitting, long sleeve, black and orange shirt, and orange cargo pants. There was a huge trail of dust trailing the two, and a few villagers were following them. The raven haired teen just lifted his head up to make eye contact as the two stopped abruptly.

"SASUKE," the loud blond shinobi shouted in surprise.

"I-I can't b-believe th-that…" the kunoichi couldn't ever form her sentence.

"…Naruto, Sakura," the teen, Sasuke, said blandly as he stared blankly at them.

"…" Naruto was getting annoyed. "THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER LEAVING FOR FIVE YEARS!" Naruto brought up his fist and slammed it down into Sasuke's head, causing him to fall.

"Naruto-k-kun…" Sakura said in surprise. Sasuke just stared at the ground and rubbed his head.

'_I guess he hasn't stopped training, just as I expected..'_ he thought before he looked back up at his former teammates.

"What are you doing here," Naruto asked, trying to get to the point.

"Calm d-down Naruto-k-kun," Sakura said in an attempt to do so herself.

"I've learned-"

"Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, is everything okay," Hinata asked, interrupting Sasuke. He just looked up at the petite girl.

'_She seems familiar, those eyes…' _he thought before the group was interrupted again.

"So, Uchiha Sasuke has returned," the strong feminine voice of the Godaime broke through the mass of people.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura said as she moved behind Naruto to let her sensei through.

"Hey obaasan, are you going to let Sasuke back in or send him back," Naruto asked with a grin plastered on his face. He finally was back to himself again.

"How many times have I told you Naruto," Tsunade growled as she punched him in the head and then sighed. "Anyways I'll decide that back at my office." Tsunade turned around and cleared away the crowd. "Come on Uchiha…Uzumaki, Haruno you too."

"But-" Naruto started.

"Just come on Naruto-kun," Sakura said, taking his hand, and following Tsunade. Sasuke just stood up and followed them.

Hinata just watched them disappear to her former destination. _'Guess I'll wait until tomorrow for a mission, since Tsunade-sama seems to have a lot to deal with,'_ she thought as she started toward the training area.

'_Wait…wasn't Hinata-chan back there,'_ Naruto thought and looked behind him only to see Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke just ignored him, figuring he was still in shock. Naruto finally looked back ahead.

"Is everything okay Naruto-kun," Sakura whispered.

"Wasn't Hinata-chan back there earlier," he asked.

"Yeah," she looked over her shoulder, then back at Naruto. "Maybe she went to train."

"Yeah…"

"Okay, now let us figure out what to do about you Uchiha," Tsunade said entering her office. The three teenagers stopped in their tracks when they saw a certain person.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto and Sakura said in shock. "Why are you here?"

"The Godaime said she had something important to tell me," he replied coolly.

"Ah, nice timing Kakashi, on time for once…"

"Yo, nice to see you again Sasuke," he said glancing at the raven haired teen. Sasuke just nodded like it was no big deal.

"Anyways," Tsunade interrupted, "I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to stay. Treason being your only crime…" Sasuke just looked at the Godaime. "But you will still be punished. Probation, at least until I'm sure you're not just here as Orochimaru's spy." Sasuke made an unnoticeable disturbed face as he was about to protest, but Tsunade continued. "And I want you two to keep an eye on him during that time."

"I don't need a babysitter," Sasuke mumbled.

"Do we have-ugh…" Naruto was elbowed by Sakura.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama…" She then turned to Sasuke. "It'll be like having the old team back together." She gave him a small smile.

"…I guess…"

"…Well this has been a fun surprise, but I believe I have some sort of mission to go on," Kakashi commented while reading from his favorite orange book. The three teens sweat dropped when they noticed it. "Ja…" Kakashi disappeared.

'_He hasn't changed a bit…'_ Sasuke thought.

"Okay, that's all…and Naruto…don't cause any trouble…" Tsunade said to dismiss them. Naruto just grinned as the three left.

"Why don't we show you all the sites, since things have changed since you left," Sakura said. Sasuke just nodded, he wondered how much really did change.

"And then we can get ramen at Ichiraku's," Naruto added.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked the training grounds in deep thought. She looked around the area deciding what to do for training. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice a shinobi behind her.

"Hey Hinata-chan," one of her former teammates said making her jump. "Gomen…"

"Oh Kiba-kun, Akamaru, it's just you…" Hinata said with a small smile. "What are you two doing here?"

"We just finished a little training and are going to get some breakfast. Want to come. Shino might be there, it could be a team reunion."

"No thanks. I'm just going to train a bit myself. But it was nice to see you."

"Yeah. Later," Kiba said before leaving with Akamaru.

Hinata nodded and watched them disappear. She then made her way to the training posts. While she started to work on her taijutsu a thought crossed her mind.

'_Uchiha Sasuke is back now. I wonder if Sakura-chan and Ino-chan still have feelings for him…I really hope they don't break Naruto-kun's and Shikamaru-kun's hearts…No, no, I'm sure they won't,'_ she thought as she continued.

Hinata spent the whole day working on each type of jutsu until she could barely walk. She always pushed herself, and even when Neji and her friends helped, she still kept pushing harder and harder. She sighed and sat on the ground, and decided to rest a little before heading toward her home. She watched the sun slowly sink before a rumbling noise from her stomach made her get up and head toward town.

'_I guess I'll need to find food at home,'_ she thought as she walked down the streets. She had her small hand over her stomach symbolizing her hunger.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" A voice caught her attention, and she turned to look at the noodle bar. "Why don't you come join us," the voice of Naruto called out.

"Ummm….I probably should get home," she replied softly, but her stomach said differently. Naruto just laughed.

"Come on Hinata-chan," Sakura said. "It can be like a little party." She smiled as her friend came over, and sat on a stool next to Naruto.

"One miso ramen please," Hinata said to the chef.

"So what have you been up to," Naruto asked with a grin as he picked up his chopsticks again.

"Nothing, just training…what are you two?"

"You mean three," Sakura corrected, "We've been going around with Sasuke." Hinata looked down the counter and saw the raven haired teen.

"Ah…does anyone else know he's back," Hinata asked.

"Just…Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Shino," Naruto replied taking a big bite of his fourth bowl of ramen. Hinata just nodded.

"…Plus all of those annoying fan girls…" Sasuke added for the first time. He then resumed eating his ramen.

"Here you go miss," the chef said placing a bowl of miso ramen in front of Hinata.

"Arigatou. Itadakimasu," she said, then she took her chopsticks and started eating. Sakura looked over at her quiet friend, and noticed her red and slightly bloody hands.

"Hinata-chan," she started, getting Hinata's attention. "How hard were you training?" Naruto looked over at his friend and slightly gawked.

"…No harder than usual," she replied rubbing her hands before continuing to eat.

"Your hands are all bloody though…" Naruto said getting Sasuke's attention. He looked Hinata and then focused on her damaged hands.

'_She must've been training really hard…'_ he thought, _'Hinata, she's so familiar, but why?'_

"It's nothing," Hinata said after finishing her broth in her bowl. "Well, I'm going to go now." She placed some money on the counter as she slid off the stool. "See you later, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan. Hope you feel at home again Sasuke. Don't let those fan girls get to you…" she said in an almost whisper before leaving.

"Bai Hinata-chan," Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke turned back to his ramen.

"Well I should go probably get going too," he mumbled and stood up.

"Wait! You have no place to go," Sakura said. "Why don't you stay with Naruto-kun?"

"What," Sasuke asked in shock.

"Or you can stay with Kakashi-sensei," Naruto mocked with a smirk.

"Fine…"

"Okay then, let's go," Naruto said after paying for their meal.

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. They walked to Sakura's house first, even though she was capable to go by herself. Naruto took her hand and kissed her gently as Sasuke looked on in shock.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan," Naruto said sweetly. Sakura nodded and hugged him.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun. You too Sasuke," she said turning to him. "It's nice to have you back." She smiled and went into her house.

"Well come on Sasuke," Naruto said happily as he started toward his apartment. Sasuke nodded and followed.

'_A lot of things have changed…'_ he thought. _'Naruto and Sakura, and Ino and Shikamaru. At least that gets rid of two fan girls…but it still leaves a lot more…'_ He looked up to see that they arrived at Naruto's apartment.

"Come on. You can have the couch," Naruto said with a smirk. "I'm sure obaasan can give you your own apartment later."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he walked over to the couch after removing his shoes.

"Well I'm going to bed…" Naruto said as he flopped on his bed. "See ya in the morning!"

"Whatever." Sasuke laid back on the couch with his hands behind his head. He had one last thought before he fell asleep. _'Maybe I will take her advice - just ignore them, maybe it will work this time…stupid fan girls…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata soaked in her tub for an hour before getting out, and wrapping her body in a towel. She pulled out some bandages and started wrapping her hands. She then slipped into a light blue, silk nightgown that came down about her mid thighs, had long flowing sleeves, and had the Hyuuga symbol embroidered on the back. She climbed into her bed, and stared at the ceiling thinking.

'_Maybe Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan have a point, I don't need to train as hard. I have advanced greatly…'_ She turned on her side, and closed her eyes. _'I wonder what's going to happen since Sasuke's back…'_ With that thought she fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

My first chapter and I hope you like. There is a little OoC-ness, but there is also a time gap so that is to be expected. The next chapter will probably be up in a couple days. I'm writing each chapter by hand in a notebook and then typing it onto word. Plus I have to deal with school and sharing the computer with my brother. Comments are welcomed and encouraged. Next Chapter: _Chapter Two:Of Jounin and ANBU_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Two: Of Jounin and ANBU

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Of Jounin and ANBU**

Hinata woke up, and after doing her normal routine, she headed to the kitchen. She decided to relax at least until the afternoon, even though she knew she should see if there was any missions. As she prepared her breakfast she heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

'_It's probably just Hanabi,' _she thought reaching for a dish in the cupboard.

"You know you should be on alert even in your own home," a masculine voice said from behind her. Hinata just turned around and smiled.

"Neji-niisan! When did you get back," she asked happily.

"Last night," he replied, "So what have you been up to?" He got a dish down for himself.

"Nothing, just training," she replied putting some breakfast into her bowl, then holding the spoon for Neji.

"I hope you aren't training yourself to death." He filled his bowl and walked out onto the porch with Hinata following.

"Well…Not to death," she replied sitting on the edge of the porch.

"You should be careful, one day you are going to get a mission, and be too sore to do anything." Neji sat next to her and started to eat.

"Yeah I know," Hinata said after swallowing a bite. "Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan were concerned." Neji just nodded and continued to eat. After a few moments of silent eating a thought popped into Hinata's head. "Hey Neji-niisan…"

"Hmmm," he looked at her showing that she had his full attention.

"Well if you're tired, maybe today we could just hang out and talk," she thought aloud. "and if we get bored we could train or something." She smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Yeah sure," Neji said, "You just want to hear about my mission, and see if I learned anything I could teach you." She frowned slightly at him.

"Can't I just spend time with my cousin," she asked standing up and taking Neji's empty bowl. "Besides you just said I should be careful." She started to the kitchen, and Neji just smirked and followed.

"Fine, let me get changed," he said passing her, and heading toward his room.

Hinata just smiled and got herself a glass of water. She was so happy Neji was back, he was the only one who understood her. Not her father or sister, not Naruto or Sakura, not Kiba or Shino, no one but Neji. She fixed her hair, and drank the water while she waited. A few minutes later Neji appeared in the doorway. He wore a similar outfit to the one of his youth except he wore pants and a jacket with the Hyuuga symbol on the back over a black mesh top.

"Come on," he said getting Hinata's attention.

"right," she said running over to him, and they headed out of the compound. "So are we going to your favorite spot, or meeting Tenten-chan and Lee-san?"

"Maybe later, I have to make a quick stop at the Hokage's office to make sure she got the report. Hinata just nodded and followed him.

When they arrived at the Hokage's office they had to wait for a few minutes. Neji just leaned against the wall closed his eyes waiting for the Godaime's meeting to be over. Hinata just sat on a bench, and stared out the window. She had a few thoughts in her head, but she figured she'd ask Neji about them later. Neji opened his eyes as the door opened.

"So Sasuke, are you going to take the test," Sakura asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to be left behind," Naruto taunted with a smirk.

"Uzumaki, Haruno…Uchiha…" Neji said in a stoic voice to hide his slight shock.

"Hey Neji-san," Sakura said. Naruto just looked at him and nodded.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said with a small smirk.

"Hyuuga-san," Tsunade called to him from her office. Neji just walked passed the three.

"Weird," Naruto blurted out. Sakura nodded and looked over at the bench where Hinata was sitting. She seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Hey Hinata-chan," she said and walked over to her. "What are you looking at?"

"Oh Sakura-chan," Hinata said snapping out of her thoughts. A small pink blush formed on her face in embarrassment, she usually didn't get lost in her thoughts. "Nothing, just thinking and waiting for Niisan. What about you three, have anything planned?" She looked at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well Sasuke might take the jounin test, if he isn't scared," Naruto joked, which got him a punch in the head. "Owww…"

"Yeah, but I'll still be on probation," Sasuke mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh-"

"Hinata-chan, you ready," Neji asked walking out of Tsunade's office.

"Hai, well whatever you three have planned, have a good time," she said as Neji walked down the hall. "And I'm sure you won't be on probation too long," she called back to Sasuke as she ran after her cousin. "Ja!"

'_Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata…that's right. She seemed to have changed a bit, and so has he…'_ Sasuke though. He watched the petite girl run down the hall and disappear.

"Come on teme, let's go train," Naruto said and grinned.

"What'd you say," Sasuke asked and glared at the fox boy.

"Nothing," Naruto just continued to grin like a Cheshire cat. "Sakura-chan and I can prepare you for the test."

"Yeah, and maybe Kakashi-sensei could help too when he gets back," Sakura added. Sasuke just nodded and, still glaring at Naruto, and the three left for the training ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Uchiha is back," Neji said as he sat down on the bank of a lake. Hinata say next to him.

"Yeah, he just got back yesterday," she said like it was no big deal. "Do you still have issues with him?"

"Hmmm…" Neji looked at his cousin, and it seemed he was ripped from his thoughts. "I guess not, but he has caused a lot of problems…" Hinata just looked at him not convinced.

"Well Hokage-sama is giving him a chance, and so is Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan…"

"Yeah, but who knows what's running through his head…"

Hinata just sighed and laid back on the grass. She ran her fingers through the uncut grass and stared at the clouds. Her thoughts slowly drifted back into her mind. Neji just looked at her and followed suit. Instead of laying down he just leaned back and braced himself with his elbows. He knew she had something on her mind.

"Hinata-chan, what are you thinking about." he asked watching the clouds.

"…Neji-niisan…" She started as she looked up at him. "…What do you think about…" she paused.

"…About what?"

"…About the ANBU?"

"…" Neji looked at her and saw a certain look in her eyes. The look of determination and slightly faltering confidence. "You want to join, don't you?"

"Hai, but," Hinata sat up to face her cousin. "I've always wondered why you haven't joined…"

"I was thinking about it myself," he admitted. "But you know ANBU missions are a lot tougher…"

"I know, but if I'm going to be the leader of our clan, I have to be strong," she said looking at the rippling water. "And I want to see if I can handle the types of missions you do…" Neji just smiled.

"Well let's go see if we have what it takes."

"Now, but you just got back?" Hinata looked at her cousin as he stood up and extended his hand to help her up. She stood up and followed him toward the Hokage's office. _'I can't believe he actually wants to join right now.'_

They arrived at the Hokage's office and explained what they wanted to attempt. The two Hyuuga teens then got ready to see if they had what it takes to be a part of Konoha's elite. It would take a few days, but the two were ready for whatever came at them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke sat on the bridge of their former meeting place after a long day of training. The Jounin test started the next day, and Sasuke was in a fowl mood. He knew he would be punished upon his return to Konoha, but the thought of becoming jounin and being on probation didn't sit with him. He sighed deeply, catching the attention of a certain blond.

"Hey teme, are you worried about tomorrow," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke growled and punched him in the head.

"Sasuke…Naruto-kun was just kidding," Sakura said looking at her former crush. "He was trying to lighten the mood…" Sasuke got up and started to walk back toward the village. "Sasuke…"

"Hey, where are you going," Naruto called standing up and then helping Sakura up.

"I figured you'd be hungry dobe," he said, "You are a human garbage disposal." He smirked but neither of them could see. Sasuke was more mysterious then ever now.

"Let's go to Ichiraku's," Naruto yelled as he ran passed Sasuke with his hand grasping Sakura's. As Sakura passed Sasuke she grabbed his hand dragging him along. "Three orders of miso ramen," Naruto yelled arriving at the noodle bar.

"Calm down Naruto-kun," Sakura said taking a seat. Sasuke sat to her left, and the energetic blond sat on her right. "So, are you ready for tomorrow, Sasuke?"

"…I guess. It can't be that hard," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Don't get too cocky teme," Naruto said before he dug into his bowl of ramen.

"…" Sasuke was about to say something, but Sakura just shoved a bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto started after swallowing.

"Hmmm…" she replied eating some ramen.

"You know what I noticed," he said with his mouth full.

"What, and why don't you swallow your food before talking…"

"Gomen," he said after swallowing. "But I haven't seen Hinata-chan or her cousin in the past few days."

"They're probably doing something together," she said.

"Yeah but last time Neji-teme was back we still saw Hinata-chan…"

'_Does the dobe have some kind of issues with him too,"_ Sasuke thought silently.

"Hmm…Maybe they're on a mission or they don't want to be bothered…" Sakura suggested.

"Maybe…" Naruto just shrugged and ate more ramen. Sasuke got up after finishing his first bowl.

"…I'm going to head home," he said, "Just so you don't think I'm doing something shady…" He left the noodle bar.

"Ja," Sakura called out after him. He nodded and kept walking.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a piece of cake,'_ Sasuke thought as he laid down on Naruto's couch. _'The next thing I need to do after reaching jounin is get my own apartment, this one smells like the dobe and ramen…'_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep, but not before having one last thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

My second chapter and I hope you like. There will be a little more Neji-Sasuke conflict in the next chapter, and the whole SasuHina thing will start to appear a little next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Much appreciated! Reviews

are welcomed and encouraged. Next Chapter: _Chapter Three: Rivalry Rekindled_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter Three: Rivalry Rekindled

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Rivalry Rekindled**

"Lion combo," Sasuke called as he finished his combo on his opponent. He looked at the fallen body as it started to rise. "Hn…you should've stayed down…"

"I won't let you win that easily," a cloud ninja said wiping some blood from his lip.

Sasuke smirked as the cocky ninja charged at him. He stood in a simple position that had many open spots for an attack. He knew his opponent would take the bait. As the shinobi reached him, he slid underneath and kicked him into the air. Jumping up into the air, Sasuke quickly adjusted his position to send a flurry of punches before driving his opponent into the ground with his heel. He watched the ground crack before landing. The cloud shinobi picked himself up and stared at Sasuke.

'_He's so cocky,'_ the cloud shinobi thought, studying him. _'I'm going to wipe that smirk off his face.'_

Sasuke's opponent charged again, but before he reached Sasuke he disappeared. Sasuke slightly cocked his eyebrow. A fist flew by his head, and he grabbed the wrist and threw the shinobi into the wall behind him. In fluid motion he turned around and formed quick hand signs.

"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique." A flurry of fire flew out of his mouth and engulfed the wall. Sasuke smirked and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Final match over," Shizune declared as the cloud shinobi fell from the rubble. "Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!"

The crowd cheered and two jounin leapt out of the stands. The kunoichi hugged Sasuke and the shinobi punched his friend in the shoulder. Sasuke pried Sakura off him and left the arena with his old teammates.

"You were great," Sakura cheered. "Leading him into a trap."

"Yeah, but I would've just beat him down right from the beginning," Naruto said putting his hands behind his head. "Tiring him down by getting beat on was kind of wimpy."

"I still have enough strength to beat you down," Sasuke said.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Shizune called out after the three. "Tsunade-sama wants to see you at her office." She bowed and left.

"Looks like you're becoming a jounin." Sakura said.

"Yeah, but why isn't obaasan here? She usually watches the tests."

"I don't know, but let's go." Sakura grabbed Naruto's and Sasuke's hands, and started toward the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Uchiha, I watched your matches from here, and you did as well as I expected," Tsunade said looking at the prodigy. "Here's your jounin vest and hitai-ate."

"…" Sasuke just nodded his thanks and took the items.

"Congratulations," Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah, teme, now you're on the same level as us," Naruto said laughing. Sasuke was about to punch him in the head, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Ahem, anyways, since you have reached jounin, I believe that you no longer need to be on probation."

"Really obaasan," Naruto asked. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama, but the Hyuugas have returned," Shizune said opening the door. Neji and Hinata walked in looking slightly injured.

"Ah, I was expecting you two back soon," Tsunade aid pulling out two white objects. "Here, you two can proudly wear these." She threw the objects to them.

"Arigatou," Hinata said softly catching hers and clutching it tightly against her chest. Her eyes showed her fatigue of not getting a lot of sleep in a few days. Neji nodded his thanks.

"What are those," Naruto asked staring at the white objects.

"They're ANBU masks," Sasuke said tying his hitai-ate around his forehead, and pulling on his vest.

"Uchiha, I see you reached jounin," Neji said.

"Hn," Sasuke looked at him blankly.

"So, Hinata-chan," Sakura said ignoring the two prodigies. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just didn't seem that important, so…"

"Well why don't we go celebrate then," Naruto said with a grin. Neji and Sasuke turned their staring contest into a glaring contest. "We could go to Ichiraku's!"

"Yeah, what do you say Neji-san, Hinata-chan," Sakura asked.

"Umm," Hinata thought about it for a second. "What about you Niisan?" Neji looked at his cousin and then back at Sasuke.

"…Sure…" The five jounin left the Hokage's office and headed to the noodle bar.

"So how hard was the ANBU test," Naruto asked eating some noodles.

"It was no problem," Neji said picking up his chopsticks.

"So what are you two going to do now," Sakura asked.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan," Hinata asked quietly.

"Well are you strictly doing ANBU missions, or doing normal jounin missions too?"

"I'm not sure probably both…"

"What about you Uchiha, are you going to try and become ANBU," Neji asked.

"I wouldn't want to show you up Hyuuga," Sasuke mocked and ate his ramen.

"Is that a challenge I hear teme," Naruto laughed.

"…No, it's just a fact." Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Just let it go…" Hinata whispered to him. Neji looked at her and his expression softened.

"You know I could take him down," he whispered back. Hinata just nodded and smiled at him.

"Just don't underestimate him," she whispered and took a bite.

"So Neji-san," Sakura interrupted. "When's your next mission?"

"Probably soon," he answered simply. He placed his chopsticks down and stood up. "Well, I'm going home Hinata-chan." She just nodded. "See you at home…" She watched him walk into the darkness.

"So Hinata-chan, are you going on a mission soon?" Naruto looked at her with curiosity.

"I don't know, maybe I'll check tomorrow," she answered finishing her ramen. "What about you three?"

"Probably, unless Tsunade-sama splits us up." Sakura stated.

"Well," Hinata yawned, "I'm going to go home. I'll see you tomorrow…" She placed some money on the counter, waved goodbye, and started toward the compound.

"Hey, Hinata-chan left her mask here," Naruto said picking up the mask.

"We should take it to her," Sakura added turning around on her stool. Sasuke looked at them and then the mask.

"I'll take it to her," he mumbled taking the mask from Naruto.

"Nani," Naruto blurted out in confusion.

"I have to go back to Tsunade-sama's office to get an apartment anyways…" he reasoned.

"You better not pick a fight with Neji-san," Sakura warned.

"Why," Sasuke looked at her. "It's not like I can't handle Hyuuga."

"Fine, but he won't go easy on you even if he's fatigued…"

"Hn…" Sasuke just left after waving goodbye.

Sasuke walked the darkening streets of Konohagakure, and decided to go to the Hokage's office first. He walked in, and talked to Shizune about an apartment. After being satisfied with his new residence, he started for the Hyuuga compound. Upon reaching it, he knocked on the main house door and waited for an answer. He was met with a less than friendly face.

"Uchiha, what are you doing here." Neji asked with a stern look on his face.

"I need to talk to your cousin," Sasuke replied plainly.

"What for?"

"Why do you care Hyuuga." A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"…Neji-Niisan, who is it," Hinata's soft voice came through. She walked over to the door wearing a white robe over her nightgown. When she saw who it was a light pink blush appeared on her face as she quickly wrapped her robe around her small body. "Sasuke…"

"Kombanwa Hinata," he said, his smirk was still on his face.

"What do you want," Neji asked again.

"Could you leave us alone," Sasuke asked, "Since this has nothing to do with you…" Neji glared at him.

"I'm sure whatever he has to say won't take long Niisan…" Hinata whispered. Neji nodded and left the two alone.

"Byakugan," he whispered when he got into the next room.

"So…what do you want," Hinata asked quietly. She leaned against the wall lightly.

"…You left your mask at the noodle bar," he said holding out her ANBU mask.

"Arigatou," she whispered and took her mask from him. "Is that all you needed?" Sasuke just nodded nonchalantly. "Then why did you have Niisan leave?"

"Because he doesn't need to control your life," Sasuke stated. He also got enjoyment out of annoying the Hyuuga prodigy, but he decided not to say that.

"Oh…" She yawned lightly. "Well, if that's all, I should probably get to bed. You're probably tired too, I mean, since you just took the jounin test."

"I'm fine…"

"Okay, Oyasumi," Hinata said before closing the door. Sasuke nodded and started to head to his apartment.

"What was that about," Neji asked deactivating his Byakugan.

"I forgot my mask at the noodle bar, and he was just returning it." Hinata started down the corridor to her room. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Neji watched his cousin disappear then went to his own room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Neji were standing in the Hokage's office waiting for assignment. Tsunade was searching her cluttered desk for the missions when three more ninja arrived.

"Well if it isn't Neji-teme and Hinata-chan, " Naruto said entering the room with a grin. Sakura and Sasuke followed behind him.

"Uzumaki," Neji said shaking his head in slight annoyance. Hinata just looked at the three and gave a small wave.

"You three will have to wait," Tsunade said still searching for the mission scrolls. "Stupid clutter, where are those scrolls…" she mumbled.

"Umm…Tsunade-sama," Sakura said holding several scrolls. "Are these what you are looking for?" The other four sweat dropped at how fast the Godaime snatched the scrolls away from Sakura. She cleared her throat.

"Okay so we have three A-rank missions and seven ninja to assign…"

"Seven," Naruto questioned, "There are only five of us here…"

"The other two are doing an errand for me Naruto…" Tsunade sighed and looked at the mission scroll. "Let's see, Uzumaki and Haruno will going on an escort mission to the Wind Country…" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Uchiha and Hyuuga Hinata will-"

"Nani," Neji almost screamed in surprise. He attempted to mask the expression on his face.

"Do you have a problem," Tsunade asked looking at the genius prodigy.

"Yeah Hyuuga…" Sasuke smirked at him. "Do you not trust me with your cousin…?"

Neji just glared at Sasuke and folded his arms over his chest. Sasuke continued to smirk and just looked at him. Hinata switched her gaze from her cousin to the Uchiha prodigy. She placed her hand softly on Neji's should trying to reassure him. She knew her cousin was just trying to protect her. Sakura and Naruto just looked at the other three teens in confusion.

"…So what is the problem Hyuuga-san," Tsunade asked again.

"Nothing," he mumbled continued to glare at Sasuke.

"Fine then," she continued. "If there are no further problems," the Hokage cleared her throat trying to get the attention the young jounin. "I was saying that Hyuuga Hinata will go with Uchiha to retrieve a scroll in the Water Country. Be careful you two, not only are there enemy ninja, but the scroll is located in the mountains." Hinata just nodded and Sasuke replaced his smirk with impassive expression.

"Hokage-sama," a female voice called coming from a brunette kunoichi coming into the room with a dark haired shinobi following her. "We…uh…put what you asked us to get in the other room with Shizune." The kunoichi waved at Neji with a smile.

"Ah, Tenten, Lee," Tsunade greeted with a smile. "Just in time. You will be going on a mission with Hyuuga Neji. You three be careful, and you too, Uzumaki and Haruno." The five jounin nodded. "Now here are your scrolls describing the missions in greater detail." She handed the scrolls to Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji. "Leave as soon as you are prepared. Good luck."

The seven ninja nodded and left the office. Naruto and Sakura left quickly to prepare. Lee and Tenten talked to the Hyuugas before leaving to do the same, Tenten more intently focusing on Neji. Hinata and Sasuke agreed on a place an time to meet before she left for home. Neji watched her disappear before confronting her partner.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga…"

"You let her get seriously injured and you shouldn't come back," Neji deadpanned.

"She's a big girl…" Sasuke said. "I'm sure she'll be alright without her cousin holding her hand…" He smirked at him. Neji punched him hard across the face, leaving a small mark.

"You better watch what you say, or next time it will be harder…" Neji headed toward the compound and Sasuke walked toward his apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you leaving now Hinata-chan," Neji asked calmly looking at her bag, slowly getting over the situation back at the Hokage's office.

"Hai." Hinata smiled and walked passed her cousin. He watched her for a few minutes.

"Oy, Hinata-chan?"

"Nani," she asked turning around.

"Don't let your guard down, even when you're with Uchiha. He could still have something planned…"

"He's not going to do anything to me…Tsunade-sama trusts him, you can too. Besides…" She smiled brightly at her overprotective cousin. "I'm stronger now." Hinata turned the doorknob. "But I'll be careful…because you care about me…" With that Hinata left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood at the gates of Konohagakure waiting for Hinata. He had to escape his annoying fan girls, and was now leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Suddenly his ears picked up the faint noise of someone running. He opened his eyes to see that Hinata was running toward him. He stood up straight to greet his partner.

"Are you ready Sasuke," Hinata asked. She looked at him closely and noticed the light red mark on his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Hai," Sasuke said and then touched the mark in question. "This is nothing…Let's go." Hinata frowned knowing it was Neji who caused it. She just silently followed Sasuke out of the village.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Third chapter and I hope it's up to your expectations. The next chapter is designed for developing the SasuHina relationship more. And there is more fighting than in previous chapters, which isn't really saying a lot since there hasn't been much…Expect a longer chapter, and I'll probably work on the other character couples in Chapter Five (along with the SasuHina pairing of course). Chapter Four may take longer to get up, it all depends on how much time on the computer I get. Sorry. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated! Reviews are welcomed and encouraged. Next Chapter: _Chapter Four: Distracted_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter Four: Distracted

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Distracted**

Hinata and Sasuke were resting in a dense forest near the mountains where the scroll was. Hinata sat on a branch high above the forest floor across from Sasuke, who was sitting on a higher branch of the adjacent tree. Hinata looked at him for awhile before he finally looked back at her.

"…" Hinata looked at the ground below her trying to think of what was their next move. "So…are we going to rest here for the night, or continue to our destination?" she asked softly not looking at him.

"We should probably rest before starting up the mountain," Sasuke said landing softly on the branch next to Hinata.

"Okay, I'll go set up traps then," she said jumping to the ground. Sasuke just watched her run into the darkness.

Hinata came back to the area where she left Sasuke, and leapt up onto a high branch. She looked around for him. She had only been gone for a few hours, but Sasuke was nowhere to be found. It worried her slightly, and her cousin's words crept back into her head. She was about activate her Byakugan when someone appeared behind her. She whipped around pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke…" she fell onto the branch and sighed. "Where'd you go?"

"I went to set up more traps just to make sure we wouldn't need to have someone stay on watch," he whispered sitting down in front of her. "We should get some sleep." He looked at her with a blank face and Hinata nodded.

"Oyasumi," she said jumping onto a higher branch. She pulled her legs in and rested her head on her knees. Sasuke watched her fall asleep and then fell asleep himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up and started to shiver. Being near the mountains made the climate cooler. She pulled out her jacket, removed her vest, and replaced it after pulling the jacket around her. She sighed lightly and looked down where Sasuke was sleeping. She silently jumped down to wake him.

"Sasuke," she whispered and shook him gently. "Sasuke…"

"…" Sasuke's hand quickly wrapped around her wrist and started to tighten.

"…Uhn…" Hinata tried to pull her hand away. "Sasuke! Stop!"

"Nani." Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked at her and immediately let go of her wrist. She fell back on the branch rubbing her wrist.

"…" She looked at her wrist, then back at Sasuke. "…W-we should probably g-get going," she said in a soft and shaky voice.

"…Hinata…I…" Sasuke mumbled, he couldn't form a sentence. He just stared at Hinata as she stood up.

"C-come on…" She jumped to the next tree and signaled him to follow. She was still in shock and in fear of her partner.

'_What came over me,'_ Sasuke thought as he followed her.

The two exited the forest and stood at the base of the mountain. Hinata looked up toward the peak, it seemed endless. She looked at Sasuke, who had the scroll, to find out their next move. After looking at the scroll for a second Sasuke started up the mountain with Hinata right behind him. Sasuke stopped and looked around, they were about halfway to their destination.

Hinata jumped back quickly as three kunai landed where she was previously standing. She looked at Sasuke and prepared for the next attack. Sasuke looked around slowly still wearing a calm face. He made a quick sidestep to the left and drove the heel of his hand into their enemy's back. Hinata looked over and leapt again to dodge another kunai attack. She saw where it came from and threw her own kunai. Sasuke's enemy stood to his feet, and Sasuke combated him with taijutsu. Hinata stood in a simple defense position waiting for the other ninja.

Suddenly ten more Mist ninja jumped out of the surrounding area, and aimed their attack at Hinata. She started to smoothly counter the enemies attacks, and even though she was doing fine she had a sinking feeling in her. As she went to attack one of the ninja another one appeared in front of her. Before she could set up a defense or move, the shinobi kicked her in the stomach with such a force that it sent her flying out of the circle of enemy ninja.

'_What the…'_ Sasuke thought as he landed a punch to the kidneys of his opponent. He saw Hinata's small body fly across the mountainside with at least six shinobi going to continue the attack. Sasuke growled as his opponent stood to his feet.

"Aren't you going to save her?" his opponent jeered. Sasuke kicked him hard, grabbed his arms, and spun his opponent around. He released the shinobi's arms just in time to send him flying off the mountain.

"Uhh…" Hinata moaned as she opened her eyes. She rolled back just in time to miss a fist that cracked the cold stone. She flung herself up, and got ready to attack. _'Come on don't make another genin mistake,'_ she told herself.

Hinata concentrated harder as the six shinobi attacked. She couldn't figure out why she was so distracted, and she tried to clear her mind as she continued her jutsu. She was pushed back by a strong punch to the stomach that also knocked the wind out of her. Just as another fist was about to connect with her body the enemy flew back. Hinata looked up and saw Sasuke's muscular body in front of her. She blinked as he continued to fight. As he fought Hinata saw an opening and pulled off a powerful jutsu. After a few more minutes of fighting the two Leaf jounin were successful, they had defeated thirteen Mist ninja of possibly the same rank.

"We better get going," Sasuke said looking at the dead or unconscious ninja. He started up the mountain again.

"Sasuke…" Hinata whispered just loud enough for the prodigy to hear. "Arigatou." She ran to catch up to him and the two continued toward the top.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered kneeling near the edge of a cliff above the building containing the scroll.

"Yeah," she replied in a voice kneeling next to him.

"We need to get inside and the scroll. Tsunade-sama's map doesn't show exactly where it is though…" Sasuke was about to stand up when Hinata put her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait I can find it."

"You can't go in alone," he said kneeling down again.

"I won't need to," Hinata replied focusing on the building below. "Byakugan!" Her eyes scanned the building, trying to find the scroll. "Let me see the map," she said deactivating the Byakugan. Sasuke handed her the scroll. "There," she said pointing to a room in the center. "Except it's underground in a hidden room."

"Okay then," Sasuke said looking at her in slight awe. He turned back to the scroll and looked at it once more before putting it away. "Let's go."

Hinata and Sasuke leapt onto the roof of the building, and they stepped softly, trying to stay hidden as best as they could. Hinata was the first on the ground and she threw a smoke bomb into the window. Sasuke followed as she leapt through the broken window. They heard slight panic, then calm as they started to run toward the center of the building. Hinata, who was in the front, dodged a mist ninja who started to fight Sasuke. She stopped and looked back at him.

"Go!" he told her, even though his back was facing her.

"…" Hinata just nodded and continued toward the center. _'Be careful,'_ she thought, knowing a lot of the ninja would go after him first.

Hinata ran down the corridor leading to the center room. She stopped in her tracks sensing another presence around. She also heard the faint dripping of water.

"Water Clone Jutsu," a female voice called. Hinata jumped back and made a hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," she called, performing her blond friend's favorite jutsu.

Hinata and her three clones ran forward into the slowly dissipating smoke. They met head on with the Mist kunoichi and her clones. Hinata and her opponent fought each other until their clones and smoke disappeared. She pulled out a kunai to parry the enemy kunai, and then a knee drove her into the wall. She looked up just in time to roll to the side for a dodging maneuver. She flipped to her feet and started to fight both the Mist kunoichi and shinobi.

Sasuke ran down the hall after defeating four Mist jounin. He rubbed his left arm lightly as he ran. He was careless and allowed an enemy to hit him with a kunai. He stopped at a forked corridor, and started to pull out the scroll. Before he could manage to pull it out, he heard the sounds of combat coming from the right corridor. He added chakra to his legs and ran at full speed down it. When he reached the origin of the sound he stopped to see Hinata standing in the center of five unconscious ninja. She looked up at him and ran into the next room.

"Come on," she called in a soft voice. Sasuke ran in and saw Hinata jump into a hole in the floor. "Ugh…" she groaned, getting smacked into the wall. _'I didn't even sense this one,'_ she thought.

"Hinata," Sasuke whispered and leapt down after her. He was met by a strong punch to the side. "Nani!" He looked at the source of the blow.

"You two have a lot of nerve to come here," a deep voice said.

Hinata stood up, and both her and Sasuke charged at the figure. Hinata disappeared as Sasuke's fist made contact, and she reappeared to roundhouse kick the ninja in the head. As they fought, Sasuke motioned for a now injured Hinata to grab what they came for. When he noticed she had it, he went in for the final blow. The shinobi jumped back up to the main floor, dodging Sasuke, and the two Leaf jounin followed. Sasuke was getting frustrated, and was fatigued and injured. He wanted to end this now.

"Chidori," he said forming the blue, lightning-like chakra in his hand. He ran forward and struck their opponent down.

"Come on," Hinata said, panting a little, after realizing they could easily leave.

"…" Sasuke nodded and the two ran out of the building. When they got outside the weather had drastically changed. "We have to find shelter," Sasuke said looking at Hinata through the forming blizzard.

"Hai," Hinata said and nodded. _'Byakugan!'_ She looked around for a few minutes before finding a small cave. "Come on." She started to run toward their new destination.

"We're going to have to stay here until the storm lets up…" Sasuke said sitting down at the back of the cave.

'_Who knows how long that may be,'_ Hinata thought following him inside. "Too bad we can't have a fire," she said in a soft, airy voice. She was getting very fatigued.

"Hn." Sasuke just sighed and started to rub his wounded arm. Hinata sat near him, and looked at him rubbing his arm.

"Are you okay," she asked softly, moving closer to him.

"…I'm fine," he replied. The wound had opened a little more, and was still bleeding.

"Let me take a look," Hinata said, moving her hands to his left arm. "Can you remove you jacket?" Sasuke nodded and did what she asked. "This wound is deep, but nothing too bad," she analyzed, running her hand gently against the wound. He unnoticeably flinched at her soft and warm touch.

"What are you doing," Sasuke asked as Hinata ripped a strip of the bottom of her tank top off.

"I didn't bring bandages with me, but this should do," she answered wrapping his wound tightly with the strip of cloth. Sasuke relaxed as he felt the warmth from the cloth going into his arm. "There." Hinata smiled a small, slightly half-hearted smile, and moved back to where she was previously sitting.

"Arigatou…" Sasuke mumbled softly and looked at her.

"Do you have any other wounds," she asked quietly, rubbing her wrist.

"No." He looked at her wrist and visibly frowned. "Your wrist…does it still hurt," he asked, and then sat back in surprise by his actions.

"It's not from you…if that's what you're worried about," she whispered. "I kept landing on it…" Sasuke continued to look at her, and sighed lightly.

"Let me see it," he said moving over to her.

"Nani?" Hinata looked up at him. He took her hand in his gently, and felt her wrist with the other. "…" Hinata cringed a little.

"I think it maybe fractured," he said, pulling his pack near him. He dug through the contents, and finally pulled out a roll of cloth bandages. "Here…" Here rolled up her jacket sleeve and started to wrap her wrist.

"Arigatou…" Hinata whispered softly after Sasuke finished.

"Hn." He nodded, closing his pack and leaning against the wall. "You should probably get some sleep," he whispered. Hinata looked at him and nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to stay up a little longer."

Hinata looked at him, and then leaned on a near by boulder. She pulled her legs to her chest and started to fall asleep. Sasuke looked at her for a few minutes and then stood up to check on the weather. He looked out and all he could see was a darkened sheet of snow falling from the sky. He sighed and walked back toward Hinata. He was about to sit down to rest when he looked over at his partner. Hinata seemed to be shivering lightly. Sasuke removed his jacket and placed over her, then sat against the cave wall.

'_What coming over me,'_ Sasuke thought. _'All the other girls just annoy me, but…'_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh…" Hinata yawned as she woke up. The cave was dark, and she figured it had to be early morning. She stood up and felt something fall off her shoulders. "Huh?" She picked up Sasuke's jacket. _'Why would he give me his jacket?'_ She looked over to him and attempted to wake him.

"…Hmm…" Sasuke opened his eyes, and looked up at Hinata. "…" He stood up as she backed up.

"…Here's you jacket," she said handing him the jacket. "…Why…"

"…" Sasuke pulled on his jacket and looked at her.

"…Never mind," Hinata mumbled as she started for the exit. She looked out at the mountainside. The snow seemed to have stopped for the moment. "Sasuke, we can head back to Konoha now," she said softly.

"Okay…Do you have the scroll?" Hinata nodded and showed him it. Sasuke started out of the cave and Hinata followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived in Konoha with only a couple of problems. Sasuke and Hinata walked down the path toward the Hokage's office in almost complete silence. Fatigue was evident on their faces. They thought all the excitement was over, but there was a huge rumble coming from behind them. They both whipped around, and Sasuke growled while Hinata looked on slightly confused. A pack of fan girls were running toward them. Soon there was a flood of crazed fan girls around Sasuke. They were all screaming at him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"

"You're so hot!"

"Go out with me!"

"-No me!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Go away," Sasuke mumbled in an annoyed voice looking around. "I have a job to do…"

Hinata, who was now on the outside of the crowd of girls, looked around for Sasuke but couldn't find him. She felt her pocket for the scroll, then started toward the Hokage's office again. She wanted to help Sasuke, but she didn't think she could do anything. She walked up the steps and entered a building.

"Hokage-sama," she called entering the office.

"Hyuuga Hinata, nice to see you're back," Tsunade said. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Um…he's uh…being mobbed by girls…" Hinata fumbled over her words. Tsunade just chuckled a bit.

"So I'm guessing you filed the report?" Hinata nodded.

"Here you go," the young Hyuuga said handing the Godaime the report and scroll.

"Arigatou Hinata-san," Tsunade said receiving the items.

"If you'll excuse me Hokage-sama, I'm going to go home…unless you need me."

"No, that's fine." Hinata nodded her goodbye and started for her home.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" The loud voice of Naruto stopped her.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun," she greeted with a tired smile.

"Where's Sasuke-teme?" he asked grinning.

"...He was in a huge group of girls when I left him…" she mumbled. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"He's not going to be happy with all those fan girls…" Naruto laughed. "Oh, and Sakura-chan is with Ino…"

"Okay, well if you really need Sasuke, he's that way." Hinata pointed toward the gates. "But I should get home."

"Okay, Arigatou," Naruto said waving goodbye. Hinata started toward her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Stupid fan girls,'_ Sasuke thought sitting on a high tree branch near the training grounds. _'I should probably go to the Hokage's office to report in…'_ He sighed heavily.

"Yo teme!" Naruto's loud voice called. The blond shinobi waved his hand in the air and motioned for his friend to come down. "Get down here!"

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked landing in front of him. "I need to report to the Hokage about my mission."

"You don't need to worry about that," Naruto grinned. Sasuke glared at him.

"Why…?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because Hinata-chan has already taken care of it."

"Hinata…where is she?" Sasuke asked without thinking.

"Nani?" Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Teme did you just-"

"…Never mind…" Sasuke muttered, cursing himself inside for asking a stupid question.

"…Right…" Naruto had a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Come on teme…" He started back toward the village.

"What are you up to dobe?"

"Nothing, but let's go to Ichiraku's. I was going to meet Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji there before I saw Hinata-chan. Plus I have something interesting to tell them." Naruto laughed and started to run. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow then chased after him.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Shikamaru asked looking at the fox boy with a bored expression. "You should try to be on time…"

"I'm surprised you're on time," Naruto said with a grin. "But I had to go find teme." He sat down on a stool next to his lazy friend. "So it's his fault."

"Hn…" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto. _'Why'd I even come with the dobe?'_

"Hey Naruto, what's with the face?" Kiba asked. The other four shinobi looked at the grinning blond.

"…Well…" Naruto's grin grew wider, and he had to hold in his laughter. "…It seems Hinata-chan has an admirer!"

"Nani!"

"You're joking…"

"Really…"

"Hmmm…" Satisfied enough with the reaction he got, Naruto decided to tell them.

"Yep, it seems that Hinata-chan has caught the heart of teme here!" Four jaws dropped and a fist collided with Naruto's head.

"You're such a baka," Sasuke growled. There was a very faint pinkness on his face. "We just went on a mission together, nothing else…"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto said holding his head. "That's why you asked-" Sasuke's fist collided with Naruto's head again.

"Shut up dobe…" Smirks appeared on the four by standing shinobi. Sasuke glared at them.

"So Sasuke…" Kiba said.

"Don't say anything…" he threatened.

"Maybe we should tell the girls," Naruto suggested.

"You really are a baka," Shino mumbled. "If you really want something interesting to happen tell Hyuuga…"

"Yeah, he'll definitely do something," Chouji agreed. Naruto laughed, which earned him another punch in the head.

"…Do what you want…" Sasuke mumbled in frustration and denial. He walked away and sighed. _'Stupid dobe…'_

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. Naruto just grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran to her front door drying her hair. When she opened the door she was tackled. Sakura and Ino had wide grins on their faces as they helped their friend up. Hinata dusted herself off, looking at the two with a confused look.

"Konnichiwa Ino-chan, Sakura-chan," she said in a confused voice. "What are you two doing here?"

"We found out that you just got back from your mission with Sasuke," Ino said.

"How was it?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…it went well," Hinata answered softly. Her two friends looked at her with expressions of unbelief. "…Uhh…do you want to come in and talk…?"

"You have to tell us everything," Ino said, grabbing Hinata by the arm and dragging her towards her room. Sakura just giggled slightly and followed.

"Okay…I'll tell you, but you have to answer one thing," Hinata said unsure of her friends' motives. She sat against the headboard of her bed across from Ino and Sakura, who sat at the opposite end.

"What is it Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino added in anticipation.

"…Do you…do you two have feelings for Sasuke, I mean, like you did five years ago?" Hinata asked.

"No, he's just a friend," Sakura said with confidence.

"Hinata-chan…we have Shika-kun and Naruto." Ino looked at her with slight disappointment.

"Okay…" Hinata sighed. "Just making sure…" Ino looked at Sakura with a sly grin, and the pink haired kunoichi grinned back.

"Hinata-chan…"

"Huh?" The Hyuuga female looked at the two in confusion and fear.

"…Do you like Sasuke…?" Ino asked smiling as if she already knew the answer.

"Nani?" Hinata looked shocked. "…W-we went on a m-mission that's all." Her face had a light pinkish tint to it. Sakura and Ino giggled.

"You can't deny it," Sakura teased.

"No…no you're thinking all wrong," Hinata defended.

"Uh huh," Ino just smirked.

"Besides…" Hinata started as she tried to calm down. "He has all those fan girls…"

"Don't worry about them," Sakura reassured her.

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "You should go after him if you like him."

"You two are crazy," Hinata said still blushing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

The fourth chapter and I hope it's up to your expectations. The next chapter is big chapter for developing the SasuHina relationship. There isn't any fighting in the next chapter, but Chapter Six will make up for that. I'll try to get the next chapter up over the weekend at least. Thanks for the reviews. Much appreciated! Keep them coming please! Next Chapter: _Chapter Five: You Must Tell!_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter Five: You Must Tell!

I've decided to reply to some of your reviews since you all seem to like this so much.

**purple1- **Thanks, glad you like it!

**kenshinlover2002- **Yeah, there was a lot of blushing…but what can people do? Thanks for the review!

**metalremix89- **Thanks. Hope you like this chapter too!

**Kichou- **Thanks!

**Lems- **Yeah, it was a long chapter to type up. Thanks!

**kiddtris- **Thanks. I thought I was bad a fight scenes. Glad you liked them!

**2owsum4u- **Thanks, hope you like the next chapters!

**Everyone Else-** Thanks for all the reviews! I'll probably be doing replies every chapter, or every couple chapters. So keep on reviewing please!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: You Must Tell!**

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Ino sat in the middle of an open field. They hadn't seen much of Sasuke or Hinata in a few days, and they knew neither were on a mission. The four ninja, or at least Naruto and the two girls, were trying to think of a plan. Shikamaru was lying on his back watching the clouds, which was starting to annoy Ino.

"You could help you know!" she screamed smacking him in the head.

"Owww…you are so troublesome…" he mumbled sitting up.

"Nani!"

"You are -"

"Hey!" Naruto screamed to interrupt. "Have you two forgotten what we are trying to do!"

"We have to get Hinata-chan and Sasuke to confess to each other," Sakura reminded them.

"This is so troublesome…"

"Well that's a lot of help Shikamaru," Naruto deadpanned. "How will we pull this off?" He started to think, and Shikamaru sighed.

"…Whatever we plan, we should do it soon," he said.

"Huh, why?" Sakura asked.

"Because Neji is going to be busy for awhile," Shikamaru vaguely explained.

"Oh yeah! Tenten will be distracting him…" Ino giggled.

"Great!" Naruto screamed and jumped up.

"We still need a plan," Sakura said. Naruto fell back down into a sitting position, and the others sweat dropped.

"Right…well, teme will never admit anything to anyone, let alone Hinata-chan," Naruto reasoned.

"And Hinata-chan maybe too shy to say anything," Ino added. "Just like before." Sakura and Shikamaru nodded in agreement, and Naruto just sat in confusion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked down the corridor toward the kitchen. She decided to get a snack before going outside. She stopped in the doorway in shock, and she almost lost her balanced. She leaned against the opposite wall for support. Neji and Tenten looked at her in shock and embarrassment. All three had light pink blushes on their faces.

"…Konnichiwa…Tenten-chan, Neji-Niisan," Hinata said awkwardly as she entered the kitchen.

"…Hey Hinata-chan," Neji said coolly. He had his hand around Tenten's waist. Tenten gave a small wave.

"…I just came to get something to eat," Hinata said grabbing an apple. "Umm…Ja!" She ran out of the kitchen and sighed. _'I knew Neji-niisan like Tenten-chan, but I didn't think he'd kiss her in the kitchen….He's usually so secretive…'_

Hinata walked down the dirt path and took a small bite out of her apple. She finally calmed down from the scene in the kitchen. She walked toward the training grounds. She probably wouldn't train, but maybe meditate if no one was around. She didn't know why, but she always felt relaxed there. She threw the core of her apple away and started to jog. When she arrived, she saw someone at the training posts. She watched for a few seconds and then sat down on a hillside far away from them. She closed her eyes and let her back fall to the ground. She sighed as she ran her fingers through the tall grass.

"Hmm…" Sasuke looked behind him. _'I swore I sensed someone…'_ He thought staring at the grassy hill. He just went back to training.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's settled then," Sakura said. "We'll just make sure Neji-san is nowhere around, and bring the two of them together."

"That's great Forehead Girl," Ino joked, "But we still need to figure out how to get them to talk to each other." Sakura sighed.

"Well what do you suggest Ino-pig?"

"Someone should talk to Hinata-chan and make her get over her shyness."

"But, if she tells teme, he may not say it back," Naruto stated.

"Naruto-kun's right," Sakura agreed.

"So we have the troublesome task of getting Sasuke to tell her," Shikamaru said.

"And where we can have them go…"

"I have a brilliant idea!" Naruto exclaimed. The others looked doubtful. "Shikamaru and I can talk to teme, you two can talk to Hinata-chan, and convince them to tell each other."

"…Okay, but how?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…I'm not a genius all the time," Naruto replied.

'_That's for sure,'_ Shikamaru thought. "We could try to get Sasuke jealous, though I doubt it would work…"

"Yeah…" Sakura tried to think of an idea. "Maybe we could get them to go somewhere together, like a date."

"That might work…"

"Or we could all confront Sasuke and basically force him to tell her."

"So just annoy it out of him?" Naruto asked.

"That's great. What happens if he gets annoyed and does something different?"

"Well, he'll probably just hit Naruto-kun," Sakura giggled.

"Hey!" Naruto interrupted.

"Gomen, but I'm pretty sure he'll get annoyed with you first…"

"…Anyways," Shikamaru said. "Our best bet is probably confronting him, or getting them to do something together."

"So then it's all agreed," his girlfriend started. "We'll confront Sasuke, and if that doesn't work we'll try to get them on a date. Sasuke will crack sooner or later."

"Right!"

"This is going to be great!"

"Sure…"

"Okay then let's go find Sasuke," Ino said happily standing to her feet. The other three followed after her.

The four teens walked through Konoha searching for their raven haired friend. They weren't sure where he would be, but they knew he'd appear eventually. Sakura was the first to see him as they rounded a corner. She started to run with Naruto being dragged behind her. Ino followed suit, dragging Shikamaru and running after their friends.

"Sasuke!" the two girls yelled. Sasuke accidentally ignored them, and went into his apartment.

"Hey Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled when they reached the door. He knocked loudly.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke said after opening the door. "What do you want?" Naruto pushed him inside the apartment, and the other three followed them.

"Smooth Naruto," Shikamaru said closing the door.

"…What are you all up to?" Sasuke asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you about something," Sakura said sweetly. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"…" Naruto forced him to sit down on a chair and the others took their own seats.

"So Sasuke," Ino said coyly. He just stared at her blankly. "We have a question…"

"Hn…" Ino and the others grinned.

"Do you have a crush on Hinata-chan?" she asked.

"You're kidding, right," he deadpanned.

"Don't try and deny it teme," Naruto jeered.

"Yeah, besides you don't have to be ashamed or something…" Sakura just smiled.

"And she'll find out eventually," Shikamaru added.

"…There's nothing to find out." Sasuke tried to prevent a light blush that was starting to form on his cheeks. Naruto laughed at the sight, unable to control himself. Sasuke glared at him.

"You know Sasuke…" Ino had a thought. "It's either Hinata-chan or one of your fan girls." A smirk appeared on her face. The other three picked up on her tactic.

"Yeah, and if you don't tell her, someone else might tell her that they have feelings for her," Shikamaru thought out loud. Naruto grinned at Sasuke's expression.

"Who knows, they could be right now," Naruto said nonchalantly.

"…" Sasuke tried to keep his impassive demeanor. "So…"

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura practically whined. "Just admit you have feelings for her." He ignored her even though their words were getting to him.

"You're so stubborn," Ino stated.

"Maybe we'll just tell her," Shikamaru suggested. "It would be less troublesome."

"Don't even think about it," Sasuke muttered. The two girls just giggled.

"You have to tell her," they told him. Their boyfriends nodded, and Naruto smirked.

"You are insane," Sasuke mumbled.

"And you're delusional," Naruto stated. "Just go and talk to her." Sasuke just stared at them and Sakura frowned.

"…We should probably go now." Ino and Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"But -" Ino wanted to protest, but Shikamaru stopped her. He got up, and started to leave with her. Naruto followed with Sakura several steps behind him.

"You know Sasuke," she whispered with her back to him. "If you do care about Hinata-chan, you should tell her. I bet you'll be miserable if someone else takes her."

"…She is less annoying than you and Ino," he mumbled. Sakura smiled to herself and left. Sasuke sighed and decided to get some air. _'The dobe and the others are insane, but…There's something about her…'_ Sasuke walked down the road. _'…If I did ever tell her, she could be involved in my problems…'_ He growled thinking about the two people he hated with his whole being.

Sasuke walked through the village. He was frustrated that he couldn't get his friends' words out of his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. Walking aimlessly, he ended up in a vast field. He looked at the calm scenery and noticed three figures sitting in the grass. Sasuke blinked a couple of times before realizing that one of the figures was Hinata.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat up after a few hours of watching the clouds. She looked around and noticed the person at the training posts was gone. She stretched, stood up, and decided to head back. She was walking across a field when she saw her teammates. When they saw her, she waved and smiled. She started to run over to them. When she reached them, Kiba continued to play with Akamaru, and Shino started to show her different kinds of bugs.

"Hey Hinata-chan," Kiba called to her. She looked over at him.

"Yeah Kiba-kun?"

"You won't ever guess what that baka Naruto found out." He grinned and Shino looked at him suspiciously.

"Naruto-kun found something out," she repeated. "It must be good since you seem so excited." She smiled and patted Akamaru's head when he came over to her. "Did he figure something out about becoming Rokudaime or something?"

"No, he learned a secret about Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba's grin grew wider.

"Really…" Hinata looked at him with curiosity.

"Yeah, it seems that -"

"You know Kiba, Naruto does say stupid things," Shino intervened. Kiba glared at him, and Shino just gave him a look that told him to drop it. Hinata just sat in confusion.

"…Anyway Hinata-chan," Kiba started. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"…No," she replied simply. She then thought back to earlier in the day, but decided not to bring that up. "What about you two, didn't one of you go on a mission or something?"

"Hai," Shino said. "The Godaime sent both of us on separate solo missions."

"Anything exciting happen?"

Kiba and Shino told Hinata about their separate mission, and she listened intently. She then told them about her mission with Sasuke and the ANBU exam. After she was done, she tried to convince then to try the exam.

"I bet you two could handle it," she stated confidently.

"It's an interesting idea," Shino replied.

"Yeah, and it would be a good way to get stronger too," Kida agreed.

"So, will you try?" Hinata asked her two friends.

"Probably…"

"Akamaru and I will." Akamaru barked excitedly.

"That's great," Hinata said happily. A figure appeared behind the group.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke," Kiba said standing up. Hinata looked up, and Shino stood up as well.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke," Hinata said. She slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

"…Konnichiwa," he replied coolly. Kiba just smirked at him.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba said getting his friend's attention.

"Huh?"

"I'll see you later," he said with a huge grin plastered on his face. Hinata nodded and waved goodbye.

"Anyways…" Sasuke spoke up again. Hinata looked at him. "I wanted to talk with you…" He mumbled.

"Well, I don't want to be rude to Shino-kun," she said. "Shino-kun?" She looked around.

"…He left," Sasuke said.

"Oh…Well then sure," she said. "Do you want to talk here…or take a walk?" She cupped her hands behind her back waiting for an answer.

"…Walking will be fine," he replied and they started to walk back toward the main village.

"So…What do you want to talk about?" Hinata asked. She was surprised at how calm she was.

'_What am I doing,'_ Sasuke thought completely ignoring Hinata.

"Sasuke?" Hinata cocked her eyebrow. "Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at the petite girl walking next to him.

"Are you feeling alright? You're acting weird…" She looked at him in concern.

"Hai." He turned his gaze back in front of him.

"So…you wanted to talk?"

"…" Sasuke tried to straighten his thoughts, he still wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her. "What are those two to you?"

"Nani?" she asked in surprised. She stopped and just stared at him. Sasuke took a few more steps.

"…What are they to you?" he asked with his back to her.

"Kiba-kun and Shino-kun?" Hinata took a step forward. "They're just my friends. My old teammates…" She walked in front of him and looked at him. "Why?"

"No reason…" he lied. They continued to walk.

'_Why is he acting like this?'_ she thought. "Uh Sasuke…" She had a thought.

"Hn?" He looked at her.

"Are you…are you upset at something?"

"…No…"

"Is something wrong then?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't know…you just seem different." Hinata started to play with her fingers. _'Stop! Don't act like this around him. You're over this.'_

"I'm fine," he said. He looked at her and mentally sighed. _'I don't want her to be caught up in my problems…'_ That thought kept crossing his mind every time he wanted to say something. _'But…'_ Sakura's voice echoed through his head.

'_If you care about Hinata-chan, you should tell her…You'll be miserable if someone else takes her…'_

"I won't let that happen," he mumbled to himself.

"Sasuke?" Hinata looked at him. "Maybe you should go home and rest."

"Huh? No, no," he said.

"Well I could leave so you could have some time alone." She started to turn around to head toward the compound. She really didn't want to leave though, but Sasuke hadn't said anything. She was about to take a step when she felt a gentle yet firm grip on her wrist. "…Sasuke?"

She turned around and looked at the raven haired teen. He took a step forward, and they were only a couple inches apart. A bright red blush appeared on Hinata's face as Sasuke leaned his head down toward hers. At first she felt his warm breath against her face, and then their lips collided in a gentle, yet drawn-out kiss. Hinata took a small step backwards after the kiss was broken. Her face was still red, and Sasuke had a slight redness to his face too.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Hinata whispered, not realizing she added the affectionate "-kun" to his name.

"…Hinata-chan," Sasuke started, still unsure of what he was doing. "I…I don't need time alone…"

"…" Hinata was still in shock. "…I don't understand…" _'Does this mean he has feelings for me?'_ Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she felt two arms wrap around her carefully.

"I want…you to stay with me…But I don't want you to get hurt…" He mumbled the last part softly. Hinata just leaned into his embrace. _'There's no turning back now…'_ He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little did either of them know, two figures had come onto the scene. One of the figures pulled the other into the bushes silently. They made a small peep hole in the bushes by moving the branches slightly.

"What she doing with him?" Neji growled softly. Tenten elbowed him.

"Shush," she whispered smiling at the awkward yet cute scene.

"What the -" Neji's eyes widened when he saw them kiss.

"Aww…" Tenten placed her hands over Neji's mouth, and held him back so he wouldn't do anything stupid. "They're so cute. You should be happy Sasuke likes her." Neji gave her a questioning look. Tenten just smiled.

'_I'll be watching you Uchiha…'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

The fifth chapter is done! Hope you all like it! Sorry for the OoC-ness. I'm glad I found time to type it up this weekend, and sorry for the little delay. Next chapter has more fighting for all you who like that. The next few chapters will start an interesting plot, too. I'm not done writing Chapter Six, so there might be a delay on it. Hope for the middle of the week, if not the weekend. I have some ideas for Chapter Seven, so hopefully I can go right into it. I want to introduce some more minor/major characters, but a little unsure of who and how. If you have any ideas you want to share/see in this, feel free to tell me. I won't guarantee that they'll show up, but maybe. I may change them around, if I use them and if you don't mind of course. Much appreciated reviews! Keep them coming please! Next Chapter: _Chapter Six: Hyuuga vs. Uchiha_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter Six: Hyuuga Vs Uchiha

**metalremix89- **Thanks for the review. And you got half of the Hyuuga vs. Uchiha thing right.

**kenshin2002- **Thanks. "Hyuuga vs. Uchiha" is pretty self-explanatory, but I did put in a little twist. Hope you like it!

**ya1ya- **Thanks! Glad you like it!

**naash- **Thanks. I plan on continuing for a while, until I run out of ideas.

**Lems- **Thanks. I'll probably add more romantic stuff in later chapters.

**Kichou- **Thanks!

**kiddtris- **I felt the NejiTen scenes were cute too (and a little amusing.) Thanks!

**padoopadoop- **Thanks! I try to catch errors before I post or after I post.

**purple1- **Yep. Thanks for the review!

**Peepmeow- **Uh…Thanks for the review!

**oztan- **Thanks, I felt that just telling her would be a little too un-Sasuke.

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Hyuuga Vs. Uchiha**

Sasuke walked through the training grounds still piecing together the previous night's events. He hadn't truly told Hinata his feelings, but it seemed she felt the same way. He knew he probably wouldn't be able to tell her fully until a couple of things in his life were resolved. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to be used to get to him. He was also starting to think it was mistake, but he also felt relieved inside. He stood in the middle of a sparring area lost in thought.

"Uchiha," a voice called to him and broke him of his thoughts. He turned around to see Neji.

"Hyuuga," he said coolly. "What do you want?"

"I want to fight you," he said smirking.

"Really…" Sasuke smirked as well. "Why would you want to humiliate yourself?"

"I want to see your potential, and I'm positive I will not lose."

"You think very high of yourself, but I'll be happy to change that." Sasuke stood in a lazy position with his hands in his pockets. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw a certain blond barely hiding in a tree. "Looks like we'll have a witness to your defeat."

"…Uzumaki…" Neji shook his head. Naruto basically fell out of the tree and walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura-chan's doing something, and I don't feel like going on a mission. Plus who could pass up watching you two fight." Naruto grinned. The two prodigies just sighed.

"Just don't get in our way dobe," Sasuke stated.

"…Whatever," Naruto said walking off a little ways to watch the fight.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

"Right," Neji agreed.

The two dropped into different defense positions simultaneously. They stood and examined each other carefully. Both moved at the same time and charged at the other. Their fists collided together with incredible force. Sasuke smirked and went for a kick to Neji's head. Neji dodged easily, much to Sasuke's expectations. Their fist collided again before both jumped several feet back. They stared at each other thinking of ways to get an edge.

'_His defense is weak, but it's to lure an enemy in,'_ Neji thought. _'You'll have to try better than that Uchiha.'_ Smirking slightly, Neji ran forward.

'_Hmm…is he really this dumb,'_ Sasuke thought as Neji came into striking distance.

Sasuke threw a punch that contacted with a log, and Neji flew down at him ready to drive his knee into Sasuke's skull. The blow was taken by another log. When Neji hit the ground, he disappeared immediately. There was contact in the air twice, then several times on the ground. Silence lingered in between the speedy impacts. Both Sasuke and Neji appeared on the ground at the same time.

Sasuke smirked and disappeared again quickly. He reappeared in a blink of an eye, and kicked Neji into the air. He leapt up into the air and added a series of punches and kicks to Neji's body. He flipped around and rammed his heel into Neji's stomach to send the Hyuuga flying to the ground. Just before both hit the ground, Neji's body disappeared. A strong kick to the side sent Sasuke flying. Neji landed and started to dust himself off. He then struck a defensive position. Sasuke stood to his feet and stared at him.

"Impressive," he stated dully, "But not that impressive." Sasuke ran forward for another strike on the Hyuuga prodigy.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Neji mocked catching Sasuke's leg. "I though you wanted to teach me something?" He smirked as he disappeared to dodge Sasuke's next attack.

"…" Sasuke flipped backwards forming hand signs as Neji reappeared to counter. "Don't worry Hyuuga…" Sasuke started his fire jutsu. Neji rose his arms in defense and then disappeared again.

"There," Neji mumbled kicking Sasuke again. He continued his assault with several more kicks and punches. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Hn…So will you." Sasuke grabbed Neji's leg and then punched him back. "…I thought you'd be more of a challenge." He stood in a lazy position again.

"…Heh, I'm just getting started." Neji stood to his feet and wiped a small trace of blood from the corner of his lips. _'Byakugan!'_

Sasuke charged toward Neji again. As he started his strike, Neji spun around while releasing chakra that pushed Sasuke back with tremendous force. Neji smirked and ran toward Sasuke. He started a barrage of quick and precise attacks. As Neji finished his combo, Sasuke flew across the ground. Sasuke stood up and spat a little blood out.

'_He's definitely not fooling around now,'_ Sasuke thought wiping his mouth. "Fine, I guess it's time to get serious." _'Sharingan!'_

Neji and Sasuke charged at each other again and started their attacks at lightning speed. Sasuke used the Sharingan to dodge and counter Neji, and Neji used the Byakugan to try and seal up Sasuke's tenketsu. The force of one of the collided strikes sent both flying back. They went in for another set of combos that ended up in aerial combat. There was more silence as the prodigies kept disappearing and reappearing. After a few moments both stood and stared at each other.

'_He's good,'_ Sasuke thought. _'But he won't defeat me…'_

'_There's no way I'm going to lose to Uchiha,'_ Neji thought trying to formulate a plan of attack.

He charged at Sasuke and as he attacked, Sasuke leapt into the air. Neji sprung up after him, and Sasuke kicked him toward the ground as he reached him in the air. Neji rolled backwards when Sasuke attempted to drive his knee into Neji's stomach. Neji tripped up Sasuke and then kicked him hard in the side. Sasuke tumbled across the ground and slowly stood up. He coughed for a few seconds, and then looked up to see Neji get ready for another strike. Sasuke jumped back to dodge a punch, and disappeared. He then kicked Neji into the air following behind him. While in the air, Sasuke grabbed Neji's ankles, wrapped his legs around his waist, and started to drive Neji into the ground. Sasuke flipped back as the ground was covered in dust. He kept his eyes locked on the spot as the dust cleared. His eyes widened when he saw an empty crater.

"Nani!" Sasuke was slightly confused and shocked. _'He should've gone unconscious from that impact…'_

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Neji said from behind. He started a series of fast attacks. "Don't count me out so quickly!" He kneed Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke gasped for air, and Neji took this chance to send him flying again. Sasuke stood to his feet and coughed up some more blood. Naruto, who had been watching the whole time, was getting worried that the two were insane and going to kill each other.

'_It's time to finish this,'_ Sasuke thought. He started form his lightning blue chakra in his hand. "Chidori!" He started to charge at Neji.

'_Sasuke-teme could kill Neji with that if it's gotten stronger,'_ Naruto thought, trying to decide if he wanted to intervene or not.

"Heavenly Spin!" Neji performed one of the Hyuuga signature techniques. He spun around with incredible releasing chakra, but it wasn't enough.

Part of Sasuke's Chidori broke through Neji's techniques, and brushed Neji's arm. Neji's Heavenly Spin knocked Sasuke back with most of the force of the Chidori. Both shinobi hit the ground hard, and struggled to get back to their feet. Neji grabbed his arm and Sasuke held his stomach. The prodigies stared at each other, and Naruto ran toward them when he saw them get ready to continue.

"You two are insane," he mumbled stopping their attack.

"I…thought I told you…to stay out of this…dobe," Sasuke muttered.

"You two are going to kill each other," Naruto stated as he took a step back. "Besides, I don't think Hinata-chan would be happy if you two were almost beaten to death." He grinned.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled.

"He saved you from embarrassment," Neji said with a fatigued smirk on his face. "Plus…I learned what I needed…"

"Nani?" Naruto looked at him in confusion.

"I know about -"

"NARUTO!" The three shinobi turned around and looked toward the origin of the cry. Naruto started running with the two prodigies following.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked into her kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. She kept replaying the events of the last night over and over. She was happy and a little confused. She decided to talk to one of her friends about it if she could form her words. She pulled out a cinnamon roll and some orange juice, and started to eat. She turned around when she heard footsteps, and saw her little sister.

"Ohayo Hinata-neesan," Hanabi said coming into the kitchen.

"Ohayo," Hinata greeted after swallowing some of her juice.

"Neji-san looked distracted earlier, do you know why?"

"No maybe he had something important to do…" Hinata rinsed off her dishes and placed them in the sink. "Tell Otousan I'm going out, if you see him."

"Where are you going?" Hanabi asked.

"I don't know, I just need a calm place to think," Hinata started out of the kitchen. "Have a good day. Ja!"

"Ja…"

Hinata started to walk aimlessly through Konoha. She wanted to talk to someone, but she wasn't sure what to say. The one thing she knew was that she didn't want to tell Neji, at least not yet. She had a feeling he wouldn't be too pleased, and he was so protective.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata turned around to see her pink haired friend.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," she said when Sakura ran up to her.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said happily.

"Oh, well, I kind of wanted to talk to you too."

"Let's go someplace else," Sakura said. "Instead of standing here." Hinata nodded and walked with Sakura to a lake.

"Sakura-chan, what did you want to talk about," Hinata asked.

"I was just wondering how you were." Sakura took a seat, and Hinata sat a little in front of her.

"I'm doing fine, why?"

"Well, both Ino-chan and I have someone special, and even Neji-san has Tenten-chan. I know you have all of us as friends, but it worries me…and Naruto-kun too."

"I'm not lonely, if that's what you mean…"

"Okay." _'Come one Sakura! Get her to admit it, or at least ask for help…'_ she thought.

"Hey Sakura-chan," Hinata said softly.

"Yeah Hinata-chan?"

"The thing I wanted to talk to you about…" Hinata swallowed.

"Oh yeah! What was it?" Sakura gave her full attention.

"...Well it's more of a who…" Hinata was getting nervous. _'Maybe I shouldn't…'_

"Uh huh?"

"Well I think that I -" Hinata sensed something around them. "Look out!" She tackled Sakura to the ground as a kunai landed a few inches in front of the heads. Hinata moved, but stayed in a slight crouched position.

"Nani!" Sakura sat up, and looked at Hinata. There was a trace of fear on her face, but it was quickly masked. Another kunai went toward Sakura.

"Get down!" Hinata grabbed the kunai on the ground, and threw it in the path of the other.

"Hinata-chan…" Sakura looked at her friend, who was now in a defense position.

"Who's there?" Hinata stated.

"…Konoha's ninja have improved…but not by much," a dark voice said as a cloaked figure came out of the shadows.

"…U-Uchiha Itachi," Sakura whispered staring at the missing-nin. "…What do you want?" She tried to mask her growing fear. Hinata looked at him in slight confusion.

"I'm here for the Kyubi boy," Itachi said clearly, not concern with what the two kunoichi may attempt.

"You won't be able to take him," Sakura said. "He's strong, and you won't get out of the village even if you defeat him." Her eyes showed determination, but Hinata saw fear as well. Both blinked when Itachi disappeared.

"That's why he'll come willingly." he reappeared in front of Sakura. She stumbled backwards.

"…" Sakura used her super strength to try and push Itachi away. He easily grabbed her wrists.

"You're perfect to lure him to us," he whispered to her. Sakura struggled to get free while Itachi started to drag her away.

"Sakura-chan!" Even though she did not fully know what she was getting herself into, Hinata quickly formed a hand seal.

Hinata appeared in front of the two. Itachi just stared blankly at her. She charged at him without another thought. He moved his free hand and smacked her into a tree. Sakura gasped.

"You're not going anywhere!" Hinata's voice was heard from above. She fell toward them ready to ram her knee into the Uchiha. The Hinata that had hit the tree disappeared into smoke.

"…Hmm…" Itachi swiftly jumped back to dodge her. Hinata jumped out of the small crater she made.

"Hinata-chan! Don't!" Sakura screamed. Hinata ignored her friend's pleas as three more Hinata clones popped out of the surrounding area.

'_If I can get him to let go of Sakura this will be easier,'_ Hinata thought watching the clones attack. _'Now!_''She disappeared and reappeared above them while throwing a couple kunai toward Itachi's wrist.

"Pathetic," he mumbled destroying the shadow clones. He let go of Sakura's wrist and faced Hinata. "You should've listened to your friend." Hinata stared into blood red eyes.

"I'm not going to let you hurt anyone," she stated, ignoring the trouble she was in. Sakura stood frozen in fear.

"Fine." Hinata attempted another taijutsu move on him, but it ended with her being thrown back.

'_He's not even trying…'_ Hinata thought. "Sakura-chan, go!" She knew she would at least be able to stall him.

"…" Itachi sensed Sakura was going to attempt an escape. "Kisame…" His partner appeared behind of Sakura and grabbed her shoulders.

"You can't even handle one little kunoichi?" Hinata disappeared again.

'_I can do this,'_ she told herself coming down for another aerial strike.

"Just hold onto that one," Itachi ordered. "This will be over quickly." He kicked Hinata out of the air.

"…Uhn…" She hit the ground and rolled for a second. _'I can't lay a hand on him…'_ She picked herself up as Itachi appeared in front of her for another attack.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura screamed trying to break free.

"Byakugan!" Hinata stood up and leapt back to get distance between her and Itachi. _'I can't mess around anymore.'_ She ran toward him getting ready for her next attack. "Sixty-four Palms!" She started one of her clan's attacks.

"…" Itachi moved faster that Hinata, dodging each of her attacks. "Is that it?" He threw a couple of hard punches before kicking Hinata away.

"…Ugh…" Hinata spat blood out and held her stomach. She looked up and started to perform the Heavenly Spin technique to counter Itachi's next attack. "Nan!" She flew back and hit the ground hard. _'How did he do that? No one's ever broken through before…'_ She quickly performed her Shadow Clone Jutsu when she stood up. "I'm not giving up…" She charged at him again.

"Foolish girl," Itachi deadpanned. Hinata and her clones started the Sixty-four Palms after they surrounded Itachi.

'_There,'_ she thought as some of the strikes made contact. They all sent the last strike at the same time.

"NO!" Sakura screamed watching the petite Hyuuga hit and break a nearby tree.

"…Uhhnn…" Hinata opened her eyes to see Itachi coming toward her. _'What happened?'_

"You should listen to your friends," he said still advancing to her. Itachi punched her hard in the stomach.

"Hinata-chan! Go find Naruto!" were the last words she heard before collapsing to the ground and losing consciousness.

"Pathetic…" Kisame said as the two Akatsuki members left, dragging Sakura with them. She looked back at her unconscious friend, still trying to get free.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh…" Hinata moved her hand and felt the cold ground. _'What the…'_ She stood to her feet after a lot of trouble and effort. "Sakura-chan?" she mumbled and held her stomach. _'…That's right…'_ She slowly moved her legs as she remembered Sakura's words.

'_Go find Naruto!'_

"Naruto…" She winced in pain. She had to go find him, she had to help Sakura.

Hinata walked down the path toward training grounds. She already checked his apartment and Ichiraku's, and there was no sign of him. She groaned pulling her hand away from her throbbing head. She stared at the traces of blood. She stepped onto the outside of a sparring area, and looked out to see three shinobi in the distance.

"NARUTO!" she screamed, almost losing her balance. Her vision blurred a little, but she saw the shinobi moving.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto ran up to her and she fell into his sturdy body. "What happened?"

"G-Gomen Naruto," she whispered. The other two ran up and froze in shock. "Gomen…"

"Hinata-chan! Tell me what happened!" Hinata struggled to push off his body and look at him.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke whispered looking at the broken girl.

"I-I couldn't stop them…" Hinata muttered in shame. She tried to hold in the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. She felt so weak.

"Who? Did they do this to you?" her cousin asked.

"I-I am…weak." Hinata sobbed slightly and looked at the ground. Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder. "Gomen Naruto, but-but I couldn't protect Sakura-chan." Tears fell from her eyes, and the three just stared at her in shock.

"Nani?" Naruto lifted her head up, and all of them saw her inner pain. "How? Who? What happened?" Naruto practically screamed in anger, and Hinata winced.

"Dobe!" Sasuke pulled him away from her. "Can't you tell she already feels guilty?" Hinata stared at Sasuke and then looked away.

"Hinata-chan, please tell us." Neji said.

"She told me to run. I was no match for him." She clenched her fists.

"…Hinata-chan…Who did this?" Naruto asked, he was finally calm again. Hinata looked at Sasuke again, and then moved over to Naruto.

"It…It was U-Uchiha…I-Itachi," she whispered into his ear. He grabbed her arms tightly and pulled her away from him to look at her in the face.

"…H-Hinata-chan, please tell me you're wrong!" Hinata winced again at the volume of his voice, and shook her head.

"Naruto, what is it?" Neji looked at him.

"Gomen Naruto…" Hinata pulled away, out of Naruto's tight grasp. She lost balance and started to fall.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke caught her. Hinata looked up at him before blacking out. Sasuke pulled her body close to him. "We have to get her to the hospital," he said with concern evident in his voice. The other two nodded and followed him. Naruto clenched his fists tightly as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Tada! The Sixth chapter! Hope you all like it! Sorry for the OoC-ness, I was half tempted not to add the slight sappy Sasuke part at the end and keep him all stoic, but things change. I felt that Hinata was way more outspoken in this chapter, and a little ignorant/foolish too. When I came up with the concept and title for this chapter, I realized that it had two meanings. The obvious: Sasuke vs. Neji, and the obvious once you read it: Hinata vs. Itachi. Oh and just for you who may be confused what tenketsu meant, it's chakra holes/pressure points. For all the Sakura lovers out there, I didn't mean to make her look weak, but she (and Hinata) didn't really have any weapons on them, and unlike Hinata, she knew who they were up against.

I'm was trying to decide whether to go into the fight with the Akatsuki in the next chapter or just sort out the planning of it. I'll probably start with the planning and see how long it is. Expect more fighting (verbal, and physical), though how much I'm not sure. There will be a Sasuke and Itachi confrontation eventually, but maybe not a major one. I hope to get the next chapter up during the weekend. I have to start reading a book though for school so that will take up some time, and I still need to write it up. Please bare with me, in a week or so I'll be on vacation, so I'll have more time. So yay! Reviews please! Next Chapter: _Chapter Seven: What's the Plan?_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Seven: What's The Plan?

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm surprised that I passed the 50 review mark already. I hope that you continue to enjoy this fic! Thanks again!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: What's The Plan?**

Tsunade walked out of a hospital room, and down a white hall. The hall entered into an open room where three shinobi sat in silence. Their heads shot up as they saw the Godaime coming toward them. She put her hand up before they could even start to stand. She sat across from them and sighed.

"…How is she?" Neji was the first to speak.

"She'll be fine," the Hokage rubbed her temples. "Though she had several broken bones and some internal bleeding…She just needs some rest…"

"…" Naruto kept thinking about what Hinata said. "…What are we going to do about Sakura-cha?"

"Well Naruto, you're the only one who knows some of the situation other that Hinata…" Tsunade looked at him.

"What did she say that freaked you out so much?" Neji asked.

"…" Naruto wanted to say something, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything, especially knowing how Sasuke would react. He just had a serious look on his face.

"…You should all go home and rest…" the Godaime said after some thought.

"Nani?" Naruto jumped up, he was getting annoyed. "What about Sakura-chan?"

"I know you want to do something, but we need to hear the whole story," Tsunade stood and looked the fox boy, staring him in the eye. "Since you won't tell us what you know for whatever reason, we have to wait for Hinata. She's the only one who knows all of it, and I'm not about to wake her up just for you."

"…Besides whoever has Sakura won't hurt her…At least not from what I gather…"

"What do you mean teme?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Hinata said that Sakura told her to run…Sakura can't be stronger than her, so her captors must need her…" Sasuke reasoned.

"He's right. Plus leaving a day later isn't horrible…" Neji added. "We can easily make up lost time."

"…" Naruto sighed. He knew they were probably right.

"If that's settled, go home. Get some rest, and come back tomorrow." Tsunade said, and then left the three. Sasuke and Neji stood up, getting ready to leave.

"He will pay," Naruto mumbled before leaving the two rivals alone. Sasuke stared at the hallway leading to Hinata's room.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Neji asked. "Does something interest you down that hall?"

"…Hn…" Sasuke stared at him and shoved his hands into his pockets. "What does it matter to you?"

"Heh, it doesn't," Neji smirked and started to the exit. Sasuke glared at his disappearing form, then started down the white hallway.

'_Who did this to you,'_ he thought looking through the cracked door. He stared at Hinata's sleeping form, the only movement was the constant rise and fall of her chest. "…" Sasuke sensed someone coming toward him.

He stood up and started back the way he came. On his way out, he passed a tall man with white eyes. Sasuke stopped and looked behind him. He watched the white eyed man enter Hinata's room. He stared for a second, and then left for home. The white eyed man looked at his sleeping daughter, and then sat next to her bed in thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…" Hinata sat up quickly and bent over from sudden pain. _'Those eyes,'_ Her eyes widened and she stared at the white sheets covering her body. _'How could I let him take Sakura-chan…'_

"..You shouldn't move like that…" a deep voice broke her thoughts. Hinata looked over at her father.

"Otousan…What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her aching head lightly.

"The Godaime told me you were here," he stated simply.

"…" Hinata frowned and looked down at her bandaged body.

"Plus Hanabi was concerned," Hiashi said standing to his feet. "She'll be glad to know you are fine." He stared to the door.

"Gomen Otousan…" He stopped as he was opening the door. "If I embarrassed you…" She watched him leave in silence.

Hinata looked around the plain and quiet room. Her gaze stopped on a pile of clothes on a table. She slowly slipped off the bed, and shakily made her way over to it. She braced herself against the wall and started to change out of the hospital dress into normal clothes. She had her normal tan pants, but her usual tank top was replaced by a long sleeve, tan shirt. After she was done she went back over to the bed.

'_Niisan must have brought these,' _she thought looking at the oversized shirt that covered her body, it was Neji's. She sighed and laid back, she felt a little dizzy. _'I wonder what Tsunade has planned…And I hope Sakura-chan is alright.'_ A nurse came into the room to check on Hinata.

"Oh, Hyuuga-san, you are awake," the female voice of the nurse said. Hinata started to sit up. "…You shouldn't strain yourself, you're not completely healed."

"It's okay," Hinata replied sitting up and leaning against the back of the bed. Another woman entered the room and gave Hinata a small smile.

"Hinata, it's good to see you're awake," the Godaime said. "You took quite a beating."

"Gomen Hokage-sama, for letting Sakura-chan get captured," Hinata apologized.

"I'm sure you did your best." Hinata just looked down sadly.

"…Hokage-sama, forgive me for interrupting, but Hyuuga-san, I'll be going since everything seems in order," the nurse said leaving. Hinata nodded, and returned her attention to Tsunade.

"Hinata, will you tell me what happened?"

"Hai Hokage-sama," Hinata replied. "…Sakura-chan and I were just talking when it happened. The first attack was directed at her, but it wasn't anything too serious. The only thing was, we weren't prepared and had no weapons." She looked down at her hands. "A dark haired man stepped out of the shadows…He-he said something about the Kyubi boy…about Naruto…"

"Hinata, the only people who are after the Kyubi spirit are the Akatsuki…" Tsunade looked at young girl. "Who attacked you? Do you know any names?"

"H-Hai." Hinata looked at her. "It was…" She paused. "It was U-Uchiha I-Itachi…"

"Hinata this is serious. You could've been killed." Tsunade crossed her arms, and let out a sigh.

"…I just wanted to protect Sakura-chan and Naruto…" she said quietly.

"I know, and it seems that he would've taken her no matter what." Hinata stared at her lap in defeat.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to have to send out and ANBU squad, it's the only way that Naruto will be safe."

"He's not going to like that," Hinata stated. "Besides, he's one of the strongest ninja in the village."

"I know, but he is known to do rash things…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke walked down the white hall of the hospital. Naruto wanted to see if Hinata was awake yet so they could make a plan to save Sakura. Neji was just curious about how Hinata was doing, he knew that Hiashi had come to see her. Hinata always acted differently around her father, and sometimes even sometime after. Sasuke's reason for coming was obvious, but he tried not to reveal it. The three stopped outside the door of Hinata's room, and listened to muffled voices through the door.

"You could've been killed…"

"…I just wanted to protect Sakura-chan and Naruto…" Naruto pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

"…It seems he would've taken Sakura no matter what."

"What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to send out an ANBU squad, it's the only way that Naruto will be safe."

"Nani? There's no way I'm going to be left behind," Naruto mumbled.

"Why don't you tell her that then," Neji said. "It's not doing you any good complaining out here." The door opened, and Naruto fell into the room. Naruto, Sasuke and Tsunade all sweat dropped.

"Naruto…Were you eavesdropping?" Tsunade asked. Naruto stood up and looked at her with a serious face.

"I'm going to get Sakura-chan!" he stated.

"You don't understand the full situation," Tsunade said.

"I don't care," Naruto practically screamed. "I can't believe you'd leave me out!"

"I told you he wouldn't like it," Hinata said walking over to the doorway.

"Hinata-chan, you shouldn't be up," Neji said coming over to her. He braced her against him.

"I'm fine Niisan," she told him. Her legs started to give way, and Neji held her up. Sasuke glared at him, but it was broken by the Hokage's voice.

"Why don't you three come in here so we can talk," she sighed. The three shinobi nodded, and Neji carried Hinata back to the bed.

"So Tsunade-sama," Neji said sitting next to his cousin. "We overheard that you're going to send an ANBU squad." The others three stood or took a seat.

"Hai, ANBU are the most qualified for the situation." Tsunade looked at Naruto, who had a peeved look on his face.

"What is the situation exactly?" Sasuke asked. "Other than Sakura being captured…"

"…It's about you Naruto," Hinata said.

"Nani?" Naruto looked at her, and she avoided eye contact.

"That's why you can't go." Hinata moved at strand of hair behind her ear and sighed. "He captured Sakura-chan to get you to come to him." She looked at Naruto sadly.

"Do you understand now?" Tsunade asked.

"Tsunade-sama," Neji started. "Who captured Haruno? Only Hinata-chan, Naruto, and you know…" Tsunade looked at Sasuke briefly and then at Neji.

"It was the Akatsuki."

"You don't mean…" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Hai, the S-Rank criminal Uchiha Itachi captured Sakura," Tsunade said calmly.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled in anger and hatred. Hinata looked at him in concern.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered softly, only Neji heard her.

"Do you know who will be on the squad?" Neji asked changing the subject.

"I have given it thought, but considering who the enemy is, I may change it," Tsunade said. "You will still be going Neji, but I don't think it's wise to send Naruto and Sasuke…"

"I'm going no matter what obaasan!" Naruto stated.

"You could jeopardize the whole thing."

"Both of us are going," Sasuke said. Hinata looked at him and saw pure hatred in his eyes.

"The same goes for you Uchiha." Tsunade looked at him.

"Hokage-sama…Naruto is strong, and I'm sure Neji-niisan can get him under control if something happens…" Hinata said.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto looked at his friend.

"She has a point Tsunade-sama," Neji stated. "Both him and Uchiha would be a huge help."

"You know Neji, if they go, you will be the one responsible for them," Tsunade said after letting out a sigh.

"We don't need a babysitter," Sasuke deadpanned.

"I think you do, because both of you are bound to do something without thinking. You Naruto, are already blinded by your need to get Sakura back. And you Sasuke, are enraged just by hearing the name of your brother," Tsunade pointed out.

"Don't worry," Neji said. "I'll make sure that nothing happens because of them."

"Fine. Meet at Konoha's gates tomorrow. I need to alert other ANBU members. Uchiha, Uzumaki, come to my office to get your uniforms…" Tsunade looked at them, and they nodded their understanding. "Neji, I expect to see you at the gates." He nodded. "And, Hinata, don't push yourself." Tsunade left the four teens and headed to her office.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto looked at her and she looked back at him. "Get better okay?" She nodded and watched Naruto leave. Sasuke stood in silence and then left himself.

"…" Hinata frowned and watched him walk away.

"Hinata-chan?" Neji looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Is something the matter?" He knew about her and Sasuke, but didn't want to bring it up. She didn't seem like she wanted to talk.

"No, I just want to go home," Hinata said with a small smile on her face.

"…Okay…" Neji gave her a small smile of his own. "Come on then." He stood up and offered to carry her.

"No, I'll be okay," she said getting up, and walked over to the door. She braced herself against the wall and slipped on her shoes. "Niisan?"

"Yeah?"

"Arigatou, for bringing me clothes…and for caring about me." Neji smiled and walked over to her.

"Someone has to," he said handing her her hitai-ate.

The two Hyuugas left the hospital and headed back to the compound. Hinata leaned on Neji gently some of the way, but she seemed to have gained some of her strength back. When they got back to the compound, Hinata went to a room to mediate. She didn't feel like talking to her sister or father right now. Neji decided to leave her alone since she knew she had things on her mind.

'_Sasuke-kun seemed so different…'_ Hinata thought walking toward her room. _'I hope he doesn't do anything to get anyone hurt, especially himself…'_ Hinata walked over to her wardrobe and opened it up. _'I want to help them…'_ She ran her slender fingers across the top of her ANBU mask. "Hmm…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked toward the gate wearing an ANBU uniform. He looked around and saw eight figures at the gates. Sasuke saw Naruto talking to the Hokage, and started over to them. Sasuke stopped right behind Naruto. Tsunade looked at him, and Naruto turned around.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked with a blank yet serious face. He held an ANBU mask, and had an ANBU tattoo painted on his upper arm.

"Hn…" Sasuke just nodded.

"Here's your mask," Tsunade said handing him the white item. "Go over to get a temporary tattoo painted on." She pointed to a brunette girl in an ANBU uniform.

Sasuke walked over to the girl, and she painted the tattoo on his upper arm. He stared at it for a second and then looked around at the different people that were going on the mission. The ninja he recognized were Kakashi, Lee, Naruto, Gai, Neji, and Tenten, the girl who had painted his tattoo. There was one person other than the Hokage that Sasuke didn't recognized because the mask already hid the face. He turned around when Tsunade began to speak.

"You eight are going into Akatsuki territory to rescue Haruno Sakura," the Hokage began. "No matter what happens do not lose sight of the objective. And Uzumaki, do not allow yourself to be captured or become open to capture. Be careful everyone, and watch out for each other. Do not underestimate the Akatsuki and good luck." She looked out and saw everyone put on their masks. She watched the eight ninja start out of the village.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Neji asked softly, his voice already muffled by the mask.

"Of course. I'll be fine," a female voice said. The kunoichi then leapt up into the trees after the others, and Neji followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry it is shorter than the others. I knew a planning chapter wouldn't be incredibly long, but I'm happy it did turn out to be a decent length. If you're wondering about Sakura and the Akatsuki, well I didn't feel the need/ wasn't inspired to write what was going on. Mostly because I wasn't sure what to put at all…Anyways there is couple twists in the next chapter, one you may have already picked up on. You probably know what to expect from the next chapter, so yeah I won't reveal anything. Anyways, sorry for the delay, and there may be a delay on this chapter too. My spring vacation starts on Wednesday, so I'll have a little more time. Still have a book report to do for English. Yep procrastinating for you guys. Feel loved. Well more reviews please! Next Chapter: _Chapter Eight: The Flames of Hate_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter Eight: Flames Of Hate

**metalremix89- **It's kind of obvious, but sometimes I'm not the best with cliffhangers…But yep.

**purple1-** Yeah, I'm trying to update at least twice a week, or at least as fast as I can.

**bloodstainedmoon- **Well someone had to get captured to lure Naruto out…

**juntomatsu-** Thanks, I was a little worried about the length. And I'll get my project done…eventually…XP

**kenshinlover2002- **I can't let too much action packed stuff happen at once, then the story would have to end.

**naash-** Thanks, glad you like it!

**Lems-** Thanks. I'm not sure if I'll change this to a SasuHinaIta fic yet or not…Guess you'll have to wait.

**2owsum4u-** Thanks!

­**Luna-** Yep, there will be a lot more plot twists and stuff. I have lots of ideas in my head. J

**unknowGenesis-** Thanks!

And thank you to all my other readers! Keep the reviews coming please! Arigatou!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight: The Flames of Hate**

The eight Leaf ninja sat in trees deep in the Akatsuki territory. They were making a plan of attack, and finally decided to split into two teams. They made sure that there was one seasoned jounin in each team, and Naruto and Sasuke weren't in the same team. Neji and Tenten went with Gai and Sasuke, and Lee and the other kunoichi went with Naruto and Kakashi. They figured that Sakura most likely would be held at the headquarters. The two teams would approach from opposite directions. Kakashi's team left first and would approach from the above their destination, and Gai's team would approach from below.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto whispered. "Are we just going to attack or what?"

"We're going to have Neji and Hinata search to pinpoint Sakura's location and then go from there."

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto didn't even realize she was with them.

"Come on Naruto," the muffled voice of Hinata called to him. "You're starting to fall behind." She leapt to the next tree with Naruto right behind her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a whisper.

"I couldn't let you rescue Sakura by yourself. Besides, I somewhat know about what we're up against."

"But Hinata-chan, you're still injured."

"I'll be fine."

"Naruto! Hinata! Hurry up!" Lee called to them. Hinata and Naruto dropped their conversation and started to pick up their pace.

"Hinata," Kakashi stopped on a branch, and Hinata leapt up next to him. "Can you see anything?"

"Byakugan!" She scanned the forest, and saw into the headquarters. "I see some members of the Akatsuki, but I'm not sure where Sakura is…" Hinata kept looking, and finally saw something. "I think I found her!" She looked back at Kakashi and the other two.

"Really? Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Hai."

"Then let's get in position and wait for Gai-sensei and the others," Lee said. Kakashi nodded and motioned for them to move on.

"Okay now you three," he started, "I shouldn't have to tell you but mask your chakra and don't talk until we're in position." He looked behind him for a second, and then sped off with the other three close behind him.

The four ninja flew through the trees. Hinata glanced in the direction of the Akatsuki headquarters as they passed it. With the Byakugan still activated she could see some movement inside. She knew where Sakura was, and now was trying to locate Itachi. She wasn't going to fight him, but she could help her team more if she knew where he was. Passing the building, she deactivated her Byakugan. It wouldn't do her any good concentrating on the building while moving forward in the other direction.

"Hinata, you okay?" Lee asked when they stopped. Hinata nodded.

"Hai. I just wanted to see if I could locate Uchiha Itachi…"

"Don't worry, he'll show up," Naruto said. Kakashi placed his hand to his ear, turning on a communication device.

"Gai, we're in position, and have located the whereabouts of Haruno Sakura. What about your team?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji and Sasuke watched the four jounin disappear into the darkness. Neji turned his attention back to Gai as he explained what would be happening next. Sasuke was too distracted by what he knew lay ahead. Neji and Tenten stared at him, one in concern and one in annoyance. Both, though, listened to every word Gai said. Gai and Tenten were the first to start for their position. Neji leapt over to Sasuke and punched him in the back of the head. Sasuke glared at him and got ready to punch him.

"Save it Uchiha," Neji deadpanned. "We're going to our position…Maybe you should pay attention before you get yourself or someone else killed."

Neji disappeared into the darkness before Sasuke could even say anything. He just growled and followed after him. They caught up to the others quickly, and continued to where they needed to be. Neji kept glancing at Sasuke, he knew that something bad would happen if the two Uchiha found each other. The only solutions to that problem were: to get Sakura before they found each other, or find Itachi and keep him away from Sasuke. Too bad for Neji, Sasuke was most likely not going to make it that easy for him.

"Neji, use your Byakugan and search for Haruno," Gai said when they stopped. Neji nodded and moved to a better vantage point.

"Byakugan!" Neji's eyes quickly scanned the surroundings. He saw a few figures moving around, but knew none could be Sakura. He continued his search until he found another stationary figure. "I found her," he said. "There doesn't seem to be any guards near her, but there are Akatsuki members in the building."

"Okay," Gai said. "Do you know how deep within the building she is?"

"It's hard to tell from here, but if I had to guess, she's probably in the middle of the building or underground." Gai nodded.

"…" Sasuke listened briefly, but he was more interested in where his brother was.

"Gai-sensei, do you think Kakashi-san and the others have made it to their position yet?" Tenten asked. She didn't want to wait too long, just incase the Akatsuki found them.

"He'll report in when they are ready," Gai said and turned his attention to the building. "Neji, keep your eye on the Akatsuki's positions."

"Right," Neji kept his gaze partly on the headquarters, and partly on Sasuke. "Don't think about doing anything stupid Uchiha…" Neji folded his arms, ignoring the fact Sasuke was glaring at him.

"…We're in position…" a static voice came through Gai's earpiece.

"Is everything in order there?" Gai had his hand up to his ear.

"…Hai. We know where Haruno is…"

"Okay. Then let's move." Gai looked over at his team. "Come on." He motioned for them to move.

The four ninja sped through the trees toward the Akatsuki headquarters. They masked their chakra as they came into view of the building. Gai motioned for them to stop when there was only a few trees to hide them from plain sight. Neji looked at the building closely, and saw someone running out. He blinked a couple of times before he knew he wasn't imagining it.

"Neji-kun, what do you see?" Tenten asked, seeing his distress.

"It's Haruno…She somehow escaped…" Neji said in a slow manner.

"Kakashi, do you see…" Gai started to contact the other team, but stopped when he saw a blur come out of the forest and head toward Sakura.

"Uzumaki…" Neji growled in frustration. _'Whatever is happening, he just made it worse.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura looked around a dark room. She had been stuck in there for two days now. She tried a few escape attempts, but each ended in painful failure. Most of the time she could sense someone outside the room, but she would still make the attempt. Even though she knew her constant escape plans were futile, she wanted to get back to Konoha quickly. She knew she had to escape before Naruto came and got himself in trouble. She would give anything to keep Naruto safe.

"I'll kill you Itachi!" She screamed in frustration. _'I have to get out of here.'_ She squirmed under her tight bonds. Her constant escapes earned her different and more durable restraints. "You better hope I don't get out of here!" She screamed again.

"…" There was no answer. Usually someone would have barked at her to shut up.

'_What's going on now?'_ Sakura thought. She concentrated on seeing if she could hear someone. _'Hmmm…weird…'_ She summoned her chakra and broke her bonds.

She walked stealthily to the door and placed her ear against it to listen carefully for anything. No sound was in the immediate area. She knew it either was a trap, or she finally had her chance. She jiggled the handle and listened again. Nothing. Taking a calming breath, Sakura broke down the door. She jumped over the wreckage, and started to run through the dark halls. She almost made it to the exit a couple of times, so she knew where to go. She added chakra to her legs, and sprinted as fast as she could down the last stretch of hall.

"Hmmm…" a ninja watched the Leaf kunoichi run by the room. "Your little prisoner is trying to escape again. Do you want someone to go get her?"

"No. She has served her purpose. Now I just have to wait for her to lure out the real target," the voice of the Sharingan Master broke through the darkness. He stood up when he heard the door open and close. "Take care of the other Konoha ninja."

'_I made it!'_ Sakura thought, _'Now I just have to get back to Konoha.'_ Sakura continued to run toward the forest. She ran into someone and almost fell back. _'Oh no…'_

"Sakura-chan!…Uhn!" Naruto flew back. _'What the!'_ He looked up toward Sakura and saw Itachi.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled, running from behind Itachi to him. Itachi just ignored her.

"Sakura-chan, stand back." Naruto stood up. "You'll pay for taking Sakura-chan and what you did to Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated and glared at the elder Uchiha.

"Uzumaki," Neji growled and jumped out of the forest toward the scene. Tenten flew after him.

"You're not going anywhere," the shadowy voice of an Akatsuki member said. The two stopped and stared at the figure.

"Tenten," Neji mumbled. "Go get Haruno and start for Konoha. I can handle this." Tenten reluctantly nodded and continued toward Naruto and Sakura as Neji fought. Gai saw another Akatsuki member coming toward Neji, and jumped in to help.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten said grabbing her wrist. "Come on, I have to get you out of here!"

"But -"

"Go Sakura-chan!" Naruto commanded while fighting Itachi.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura mumbled as she was dragged away by Tenten.

"Come on!" They looked back when they got into the forest.

"Tenten-chan! Sakura-chan!" a voice called out.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried in happiness when their friend came into view.

"Where's Kakashi-san and Lee?" Tenten asked.

"They're fighting, Kakashi-san told me to find you and return to Konoha," Hinata said with a hint of bitterness coating her words.

"Well come on then," Tenten said. The three continued toward the Leaf.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lee! Go toward Konoha, I can handle everything here," Kakashi said, looking at the half dead Akatsuki members.

"Okay." Lee disappeared into the darkness.

"Hmm…" Kakashi looked at Gai and Neji, and then toward Naruto. _'He must calm down,'_ Kakashi thought as he noticed Naruto's sloppy attacks.

"I expected more from the container of the Kyubi…" Itachi deadpanned, sending Naruto flying.

Naruto growled a beastly growl beneath his mask, and he charged at Itachi. The two met head on with a colossal impact. Itachi smirked as her started to see the power of the Kyubi come out. Naruto started a fierce assault on him, and most of the attacks missed their target. He tried to calm down, but each miss infuriated him more and more. As the fight progressed, the Kyubi spirit came out more, and Itachi didn't change his impassive disposition. He sent a strong kick into Naruto's side, and the kitsune teen flew into the ground.

"…" Itachi walked toward Naruto. "Pathetic." He stopped in front of him.

"You're dead!" Naruto roared and slammed his fist into Itachi's back. The Sharingan master flew for a second, and then landed. He turned around to see the real Naruto in a crouched position.

Naruto created a hundred clones of himself, and started to attack Itachi. He fought off the clones, while receiving several minor hits. Naruto and Itachi stared at each other, and Naruto started at him again. Before Naruto could reach him, he was surrounded by several Itachi clones. The elder Uchiha just stared blankly at the scene as the clones started to explode around the trapped jounin. He walked forward as the smoke and dust cleared.

"Hatake Kakashi," he mumbled, seeing the silver haired ANBU holding an unconscious Naruto.

"The Akatsuki is slipping under their new leader," Kakashi deadpanned, and then disappeared.

"…Fool." Itachi turned around to followed them only to see another ANBU in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere…" the muffled voice said. "I'll kill you!" The shinobi charged at Itachi.

"Ototo…" Itachi mused catching Sasuke's punch. He gave his little brother a wicked smirk.

Sasuke growled and sent a kick toward Itachi's head. He dodged it, and the next combos coming from Sasuke. Itachi then threw his brother across the field. Sasuke rolled when he hit the ground, and sprung back up. He growled and started to form the Chidori. He ran toward his brother, disappeared behind him, and aimed the Chidori at his back. Itachi disappeared and plowed Sasuke into the ground. He jumped back and stared at his younger brother on the ground. The younger Uchiha stood to his feet, and started another attack. He landed one punch on Itachi before being flung back.

"You seemed to have improved," Itachi blandly stated, " But you're still weak." He started toward Sasuke in a walk.

"I'm strong enough to take your life," Sasuke stated in his muffled voice as he stood again. He started making hand signs. "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!" Tons of fire balls started flying toward the elder Uchiha.

"You'll have to do better than that Ototo," he said deflecting the fire disguised shuriken and kunai with his own kunai.

'_Now!'_ Sasuke thought striking Itachi from behind with the Chidori. He smirked, watching his brother fly across the ground.

"…" Itachi stood to his feet, and just looked at his little brother blankly. Ignoring the blood coming from his back, he formed a quick hand sign, and Sasuke was surrounded by clones.

'_He's trying the same move on me that he did on Naruto.'_

Itachi caused the clones to explode, and waited for Sasuke's counterattack. He knew his little brother wouldn't be defeated that easily, especially if he watched Naruto's fight. As the smoke disappeared, Itachi looked up to see Sasuke standing on the head on a giant snake. Sasuke smirked as he commanded the snake to attack. Itachi jumped back to dodge the snake's crushing jaw. Sasuke continued his serpentine assault with some success. As the massive snake came down for another attack, Sasuke leapt off and performed his Mythical Fire Phoenix technique again. Itachi easily dodged the snake, and deflected some of the enflamed weaponry. As Sasuke landed, a shadow clone attacked to send him into the air again. The clone flew after the airborne body and exploded. Sasuke landed on the head of his snake and stood up.

'_I can't believe I let him do that,'_ he thought, cursing himself inside and staring at his older brother.

"Foolish Ototo…" Itachi said walking toward him. "I'll end this right now." He summoned jet black flames that engulfed the giant snake and started for Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke leapt back from his summoned creature as the flames came at him. The dark flames seemed to chase him as they partly engulfed his right arm and leg.

"Hn…" Itachi watched as Sasuke's body hit the ground hard and caused a crater to form. He walked toward the hole slowly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Lee asked as they continued to their village.

"Huh? No, I guess not…" She shook her head to drive away her thoughts. "…Something just doesn't feel right…"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked as the four stopped. They were at a safe distance, and could defend themselves if they were followed.

"I don't know…" Suddenly two more Leaf ninja showed up.

"I thought I told you to keep going no matter what?" Neji's muffled voice asked.

"Gomen," Tenten said. "Where's Naruto and Kakashi-san?"

"They should be on their way," Gai answered. "But we should continue on."

"Shouldn't we wait for them?" Hinata asked. "…And where's -" Kakashi appeared amongst the group.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura jumped over to Kakashi, and cupped the unconscious face of Naruto in her hands.

"He'll be fine," Kakashi said.

"Wait!" Hinata practically screamed, getting everyone's attention. "Where's Sasuke-kun?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she sped off back into Akatsuki territory. _'How could I forget about you…'_ she thought as she moved through the trees.

"Hinata-chan!" Neji was about to go after her when he saw Tenten move.

"I'll get her!" she called back. The other Leaf ninja trusted her, and continued back to Konoha. Neji looked in the direction of where the two went, and reluctantly started toward the village.

'_Please! Please say he didn't go after Itachi!' _Hinata thought frantically, remembering her fight. _'Even if he's stronger than me, Itachi might still be able to kill him!'_

"Hinata-chan!" Tenten grabbed her wrist to stop her at the edge of the forest.

"No!" Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Sasuke's body falling to the ground. "We have to do something!"

"I know, but you don't want to get injured again, do you?"

"I don't care! Tenten-chan, just distract Itachi so I can get him. Please." Hinata looked at her, and even though her mask hid her face, Tenten saw Hinata's desperation.

"Fine…Just make sure you grab Sasuke and go straight into the forest. I don't want to explain to your cousin why you're unconscious when I bring you back…" Tenten stated and leapt out of the forest. She used the sun as a blinder as she let multiple weaponry rain down on Itachi.

"…" Itachi leapt back as the items hit the ground. He looked at the crater to see a familiar kunoichi pull Sasuke's body close to her. "Hmm…"

"Uhn…" Sasuke looked up at a masked face before his vision doubled and he passed out.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered, adjusting his position so she could carry him easier.

"So we meet again," Itachi said, standing on the edge of the crater.

"You'll never get Naruto or Sasuke-kun," Hinata stated darkly. She threw a kunai toward Itachi, which passed by his head, and disappeared. "Tenten-chan! Let's go!" Hinata called as she started toward Konoha. Tenten nodded and followed.

"Interesting…" Itachi mused with a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Finally Chapter Eight! It took me awhile to write this…I kept wanting to change it and stuff. I like this chapter, yet I don't. The first part to me seemed a little slow, but I guess by the end it got better. I didn't mean to make some of the characters look weak, but maybe having eight people on the mission was a little much. If you're wondering, Itachi didn't know Sasuke was back at Konoha, but obviously knows now. Naruto and Sasuke could both be stronger that Itachi, or at least match him, if not for a couple of things. I was thinking about Sasuke's Cursed Seal, and I didn't want to bring it into this chapter, but I may in a later chapter. I like the idea of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke becoming the next Sannin, so Sakura and Sasuke can summon their designated creatures like Naruto.

I have ideas for distant chapters, and I'm currently working on writing Chapter Nine. I really want to get the next chapter up before I go to my relatives next week. So I have until Wednesday. I'm pretty sure I'll be able too. I'm not sure if I will make Itachi go after Hinata as a love thing yet, but he does realize that Sasuke has feelings for her, even though Hinata was the one who showed the affection. As for the ideas for distant chapters…I'm not sure in what order I want them, and how some of them will be enacted. I think Chapter Nine will be a pretty calm chapter…but it may change. Well keep the reviews coming, and look for the next chapter! Next Chapter: _Chapter Nine: Are You Hiding?_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter Nine: Are You Hiding?

Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: Are You Hiding?**

"Uhh…" Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. _'How'd I get here?'_ He sat up and looked around. His attention was drawn to the door as it opened.

"Sasuke! You're up!" Sakura said running over to his bed. Naruto came in after, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey teme…" he mumbled.

"Sakura, Naruto, how'd I get here?" He bluntly asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up yesterday…" Naruto stated.

"Obviously the ANBU brought you," Sakura stated. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura laughed at him, and smiled. "If you must know…Hinata-chan went after you when you weren't in the group." Sasuke just stared at her.

"Sakura-chan, did she get hurt again?" Naruto asked.

"No, Tenten-chan went with her." Sakura looked at Sasuke's bandaged arm and. "How's your arm and leg? They were pretty scorched."

"I'll be fine…" Sasuke mumbled, his thoughts were obviously somewhere else.

"Well teme, we're going to get some ramen if you want to join us," Naruto stated.

"Hn…" He nodded slightly.

"We'll meet you outside then." Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand, and they left the room. Sasuke got dressed, and started out to his friends. He could still feel his arm and leg burning.

"Come on teme!" Naruto called when he saw Sasuke come out of the hospital.

"Shut up dobe." They started toward Ichiraku's to get some ramen. "Sakura…"

"Yeah?" All three sat down.

"How long was I out for?" he asked.

"Ummm…about three days…" she replied nonchalantly.

"Three days?" Sasuke couldn't believe it.

"Hai. Your fight must have taken a lot out of you." Sakura looked at him, and saw his upset face.

"Here you go," the ramen chef said, placing a bowl of ramen in front of each of them.

"Yum!" Naruto's eyes lit up like he was a five years old. Sakura just laughed, and Sasuke sighed.

"Hey you guys!" Ino and Shikamaru walked up to them. "It's good to see you two up," Ino said.

"Hey Ino-chan! Shikamaru!" Sakura said happily. "Where're you two going?"

"We just got back from a mission…And we were thinking about joining the ANBU…Considering…" Ino stopped her statement, but everyone understood her.

"You three should consider joining too," Shikamaru suggested.

"I guess that would be best," Sakura replied, "What do you two think?"

"It would give teme more time with Hinata-chan," Naruto teased. Sasuke just looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "Heh, but we should join. Who knows what kind of missions may be assigned now."

"Are you scared that you can't handle it?" Sasuke asked.

"No, and you got beat down by down too teme," Naruto stated without thinking.

"What did you say?"

"I said you got beat down by your brother too!"

"Shut it!" Sasuke glared at him, and Naruto glared back. "…I'm done here…" He stood up and left.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oww!" Naruto looked at her. "Nani?"

"Sometimes you are a complete baka Naruto," Shikamaru stated.

"I can't believe you brought that up around him," Ino sighed.

"…" Naruto just sat in silence. _'Maybe I did take it too far…'_

"So when are you two going to join?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know, maybe we'll check tomorrow," Ino said shrugging.

"Maybe we can get Sasuke and we'll go too," Sakura replied. "Right Naruto-kun?"

"…Right"

"Well see you tomorrow."

"Ja!"

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's go find Sasuke." Sakura took him by the arm, and paid for the food.

The two left Ichiraku's and started to look for Sasuke. They went to his apartment first, but he wasn't there. Sakura was a little worried, she hoped Sasuke wasn't too upset. Naruto was worried too, but his facial expression showed more distraction than worry. Sakura suggested that they go to the Hyuuga compound, and see if he stopped by there. They also thought Hinata may know where he could have gone. Sakura knocked on the door of the main house when they arrived. Neji was the one who answered the door.

"Uzumaki, Haruno, what are you doing here?" he asked while pulling the door close as he walked out.

"Is Hinata-chan here?" Sakura asked.

"No, she left a little while ago to ask the Hokage about something." Neji cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something you need to tell her?"

"…No. Just wanted to see if she knew where someone was…"

"Right…Well I need to be somewhere now, but if you really need her, she's probably at the training grounds…" Neji passed by them. "Ja."

"…Maybe Sasuke is there too," Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Let's go." Sakura started to drag Naruto toward the opposite of Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Stupid Naruto,'_ Sasuke thought, walking down the road. He made a low growl as he passed through a business district. _'Next time I'll kill him. I won't be defeated that easily again.'_ He rubbed his forearm

Sasuke just kept walking, he wasn't sure where he was going or where he wanted to end up. He tried to calm himself down as he blocked some thoughts out of his mind. He stopped in an empty area, and looked up at a tall tree. Having no clear destination in mind, Sasuke leapt up into the tree. He went up to a high branch, and looked toward the village. He was that far away, but everything was so calm compared to the main residential part of Konoha. Sasuke's eyes glided over the building and landed on an enclosed district. The Hyuuga compound. His mind wandered before he sensed some faint and badly masked chakra.

"Huh?" Sasuke brought his gaze to a small open area in the middle of some trees. "…" _'Who is that?'_ He looked closely at the area.

He saw a figure sitting under a tree surrounded by scrolls. He jumped down for the tree, and started to toward the secluded area. He masked his chakra as he walked through the brush, and leapt into a different tree. Studying the figure closely in the dim light, he realized it was Hinata. She seemed to be reading some kind of book, occasionally looking at the scrolls that lay around her. Sasuke watched her for a few minutes, wondering if he should go talk to her. He wanted to know what happened after he passed out, and wanted to know if Itachi did anything to hurt her. Her started to really regret bringing her into his life.

"…" Sasuke snapped his head to the other direction where he sensed some more chakra. He leapt back into the open, and ran into Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey teme!" Naruto greeted with a grin on his face.

"What do you want?" Sasuke had his usual uncaring tone of voice.

"We're going to take the ANBU exam, and wondered if you wanted to join us." Sakura said.

"Hn…" Sasuke just stared at them.

"Are you still mad at Naruto-kun? He is sorry…"

"…When are you taking the exam?"

"Probably with Shikamaru and Ino," Naruto replied.

"Fine…I'll meet you there then."

"Okay…Ja Sasuke!" Sakura said, leaving with Naruto. Sasuke looked back toward Hinata.

'_What is she doing here?'_ His eyes locked with Hinata's briefly, and then she went back to reading.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata ran through her house silently. She had and idea that she wanted to talk over with the Hokage, but she didn't want to tell anyone else. At least not yet. She ran down the hall toward the main door with her ANBU mask in hand. She didn't want to be confronted by her father or Hanabi, but she was going so fast that she ran into Neji.

"Hinata-chan? Where are you going?" He asked pulling her to her feet.

"I just wanted to talk to Tsunade-sama about something. I didn't mean to run into you…" She held her mask behind her back. "Gomen…"

"Is it why you have avoided contact with almost everyone since we got back?" Hinata put on a straight face, and Neji continued. "…You haven't even gone to see Uchiha in the hospital…Are you hiding from him?" He smirked at her quickly changed expression.

"…I've just had a lot on my mind Niisan, that's all," Hinata defended, moving to put her shoes on. "I'll see you later!" She opened the door and ran toward the Hokage's office.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune called. "Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you."

"Come in Hinata," Tsunade replied from a different room. Hinata came in, and smiled at the Hokage. "What can I do for you?"

"…Hokage-sama…I have an idea," Hinata said. She held out her ANBU mask for the Godaime.

"Are you quitting the ANBU?"

"No, I just want to…" Hinata explained her idea to Tsunade, and she seemed open to it.

"Does any of you family know?" Tsunade asked.

"No." Hinata shook her head.

"Not even your cousin Neji?"

"No."

"Okay, you do realize that you'll have to go through more training, and will be put on more difficult missions?"

"Hai."

"…Just answer one question for me." Hinata looked at the serious toned Godaime. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I have a feeling my friends will join the ANBU, at least Sakura-chan, Kiba, Shino, and Naruto. I just figured it would be better to move to a different field of ANBU. Especially if something happens…"

"…" Tsunade studied the young Hyuuga's face. "Alright Hinata, come back tomorrow. For now check with Shizune to start learning on your own."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama."

"Just remember what you are getting yourself into."

"I know. Sayonara Hokage-sama." Hinata smiled, walked out of the room, and talked to Shizune. "Arigatou, sayonara," Hinata left the office after obtaining a bag of scrolls and a book from Shizune.

Hinata walked through the village toward the training grounds with the book clutched tightly to her chest. She had a genuine smile on her face, she was happy she could actually do something her own way. She was okay with following Neji's experience, but she wanted to try and see how well she can do on a different path. Plus, she'd be able to do a lot to help Konoha if she succeeded. Hinata walked across a field into a secluded area hidden behind some trees. She sat down under a tree, and started to look through the scrolls Shizune gave her. Her eyes scanned the scrolls, and then Hinata opened the book she held so close to her chest.

"Hmmm…" She leaned against the tree trunk and concentrated on the contents of the book. "Huh…" She whipped her head up when she thought she heard something. She sat for a second, and then went back to the text. _'I know I sensed someone's chakra…'_

After a few hours, Hinata decided to go back home. She collected the scrolls, and walked toward the compound. The sun had almost sunk beneath the horizon, and Hinata watched as some lights came on. She stopped in her tracks, and looked up to the window of an apartment. She saw the lights turn on, and sighed before continuing home.

"Kombanwa Hinata-chan," Neji said when Hinata entered through the door.

"Oh Niisan…Kombanwa…" Hinata blushed slightly, and hid the book behind her back.

"What do you have there?"

"Nothing important…" Hinata smiled at him.

"Then let me see what's behind you back…" Neji smirked at her.

"…It's nothing that would interest you…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you…"

"You know you're a horrible liar…" Neji advance toward her slowly with his smirk still present. "What are you hiding?" Hinata backed up, and gave a fake yawn.

"Ah…You know what, maybe I'll show you later Niisan. Oyasumi!" She smiled and ran to her room.

"Whatever it is I'll find out," Neji said before heading to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you eight want to take the ANBU exam?" Tsunade asked. The eight jounin nodded their heads. "Okay then, if you are prepared follow me." Tsunade walked out of her office, leading the group of teens to the testing area. Tsunade stooped when she saw the young Hyuuga heir standing and staring at the sky. "Ohayo Hinata."

"…" Hinata turned around and smiled. "Ohayo Hokage-sama."

"What are you doing here Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked.

"She has her own agenda for the next few days," Tsunade replied for her. "Though it completely slipped my mind that you were coming this morning." The nine jounin sweat dropped. "If you wait, I'll be back in awhile."

"I'll just go with you all if that's okay." Tsunade nodded, and Hinata followed behind her, walking with Shino and Kiba. Sasuke stared at the three as they continued to the testing area.

"Here is where I will decide if you have what it takes to be a part of Konoha's elite," Tsunade announced. Hinata tuned her out, and looked around. Her gaze stopped on Sasuke, and she lost her train of thought.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called, and shook her gently.

"…Nani?" She blinked and looked at the grinning kitsune.

"You seem distracted…" he laughed. Hinata just stared at him blankly, trying not to blush.

"Don't you have to take the exam?" She moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hai, but we have another few minutes or so before it starts."

"Oh, well good luck, and tell Sakura-chan too." Hinata smiled, and glanced around.

"Mm okay, Ja!" Hinata waved as Naruto left, and she walked around until she spotted a certain jounin. She ran over to him.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun…" she said softly.

"…Ohayo…" He looked at her.

"How's your arm and leg?" she asked in concern.

"They're healing fine…" Hinata frowned at his impassiveness to her, but before she could say anything, Tsunade called for the start of the exam.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata grabbed his hand as he started toward the others. "Good luck." She smiled at him, and let his hand fall back to his side. She turned and walked in the opposite direction. Sasuke just watched her and then went to the others.

"Good luck to you all. I'll see you when you complete the test," Tsunade said. She came over to Hinata after the jounin disappeared. "Are you ready for your training?"

"Hai."

"Okay, follow me." Tsunade led her back to the main village.

The two walked into the Academy, and Tsunade led Hinata to a room in an empty hallway. She made sure that Hinata was ready for what she was getting into one last time. Hinata nodded, and then waved as the Hokage left. She entered the room, and got ready for her new training. She was a little nervous, but she wasn't going to quit. She wanted to advance, she wanted to become stronger to protect the people cared about.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade looked over the eight jounin who had arrived back from the ANBU exam. She knew they would all do extremely well, there was never a doubt in her mind about it. After studying the fatigued faces, Tsunade smiled at the eight teens.

"You all did well, and I can say that I'm not surprised." Tsunade looked at them carefully. "Congratulations on becoming on Konoha elite."

The eight jounin smiled as Tsunade gave them their masks. Sasuke and Naruto received the ones they previously used, and Sakura received Hinata's old mask. Sasuke stared at the familiar object, and so did Naruto and Sakura. The kitsune teen and his girlfriend knew it was Hinata's, but Sasuke just knew it was familiar. As the new ANBU members gleamed over their new rank, another person came into the room.

"Hokage-sama?" Hinata called, making her way to Tsunade's desk. "Shizune said you wanted to see me, and to just come right in." Hinata took a quick glance around the room, and smiled when she saw Sakura holding her old mask.

"Hai. I've seen your progress, and I'm proud of you. I am please to present this to you." She handed Hinata a plain looking mask. It had no animal traits on it, just a few paint strokes and the Leaf symbol.

"Obaasan? Hinata's already ANBU…" Naruto stated in a confused manner that made it sound almost like a question.

"Hai…" Tsunade tried to ignore Naruto's usually name for her. "But she's moved to a different branch of the ANBU."

"Nani? What do you mean?" Naruto was still confused.

"It means she's in a specialized field, that does other things than just normal ANBU missions," Sasuke said. Hinata turned and looked at him.

"Exactly. Now if you all don't mind, and if you're no longer confused Naruto, I have some work to do." The jounin started to file out of the office. "Hinata, keep working on everything you've learned." Hinata nodded happily and left.

"Hey teme!" Naruto called with Sakura coming behind him.

"Hn…?" Sasuke looked at him.

"Want to go celebrate?" Naruto asked with a grin, insinuating they go to his favorite place. Sasuke watched Hinata walk through the streets, and shook his head.

"…No. I'll see you two later," he said before following after Hinata. Naruto shrugged, and Sakura giggled because she knew where Sasuke was headed.

'_So I have what it took,'_ Hinata said, looking at her new mask. She sat on the rail of a bridge with her feet hanging over a slow running river. _'I wonder what Niisan will say…'_

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan…" Sasuke leaned on the rail next to her.

"…Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know for sure, but that mask…" He stared at it. "You became a Hunter Nin, didn't you?"

"Hai…" Hinata ran her fingers over the top of her mask.

"…Why?" Hinata stared at her mask and then looked at Sasuke.

"…I…I would like to say that it has nothing to do with…your brother…" She sighed. "But I don't want to see you or anyone else get hurt…"

"Even being a Hunter Nin, he'll still be able to hurt you…" Sasuke mumbled. Hinata turned around on the rail and placed her feet on the ground.

"But I can defend myself better now than before, and I also learned other techniques too, not just for being a Hunter Nin…" Sasuke stood silently in deep thought, and looked into the water. Hinata just sat in silence. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't want you to become involved in this…" he muttered almost under his breath. Hinata moved his head to make eye contact with him.

"This isn't your fault. He would've came after Naruto no matter what…And now I can help you…If you ever want it…"

"…" Sasuke turned back to the water and stared at his reflection. Hinata sighed sadly, and took a few steps away from him.

"I did have another reason for my choice…" Sasuke looked at her. "I wanted strength to protect the ones I care about…Not just from your brother…And not just people like Naruto, Kiba, Shino, or Sakura-chan…" Hinata hugged her mask to her chest. "I wanted to be able to protect you too Sasuke-kun…Even if I still may be weak."

"…" Sasuke walked over to her, and instinctively wrapped his arms around her. "Hinata-chan…Arigatou…" Sasuke turned her around in his arms. "You're not weak." He moved her chin up gently, and kissed her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Chapter Nine is up! I hope you like it. There wasn't too much action, but every chapter can't have fighting in it I suppose. This will probably be the last chapter until I come back from my vacation. We leave tomorrow, so yeah. I probably have internet access at one of my relatives, but I probably won't have much more written. Plus I have to continued reading for English. Anyways, I'm not really sure where I want to go with the next chapter, or what I want to do with Itachi and stuff. I have some ideas, but still not sure how to add them. Other than that I hoped you like this chapter, and I hope to have the next one up next Monday or Tuesday (depending on what I do.) Well thanks for the reviews, I really enjoy hearing your thoughts. Sorry for the massive delay on the next chapter. Next Chapter: _Chapter Ten: Something Is Up_

Later.

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter Ten: Something Is Up

Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten: Something Is Up**

Hinata woke up and performed her normal routine. She took her hitai-ate off a hook in her wardrobe, and tied it around her neck as she stared at her new ANBU mask. The corners of her lips turned down slightly as she thought of telling her family. She knew Neji and Hanabi would be supportive, but Hiashi's reaction troubled her the most. She sighed and gently closed the doors to the wardrobe. She walked to her bedroom door, and was greeted by an unexpected face.

"Otousan," Hinata said, bowing her head in respect. "Is there something I can do for you?" She looked back up at her father.

"Your behavior lately has concerned Hanabi," he said. "And Neji has also mentioned something…"

"My behavior is nothing to worry about. Please tell her that I'm sorry for worrying her, but I would really like to see the Hokage for a mission." She looked at him and added, "If you do not need me for anything…"

"…No, you can go," Hiashi said. Hinata bowed her head again.

"Arigatou. I'll see you when I get back Otousan." She walked passed him and down the hall towards the exit.

"Hmmm…" Hiashi pushed open the slightly ajar door, and walked into Hinata's room. He didn't want to admit it, but he was curious about her behavior as well. He walked over to her wardrobe and noticed the doors weren't shut all the way. "…" He opened the doors and took out the ANBU mask.

"…Hiashi-sama?" Neji's voice questioned after he stopped in the doorway of Hinata's room. He bowed when Hiashi looked at him, and then proceeded into the room. "Has Hinata-chan already left?"

"Hai." The head of the Hyuuga clan studied the mask for a second, and then held it out so Neji could see. "What do you know about this?"

"Hinata-chan did not tell you?"

"…She seems to keep many secrets lately."

"She joined the ANBU with me awhile ago. But this is a Hunter Nin mask…She must have just received it…" Neji thought on it for a moment. _'Uchiha Itachi…'_ he thought. "I believe she will be fine Hiashi-sama, but I'll keep a closer eye on her if you want." He didn't want to tell his uncle about the Uchiha brothers involvement in Hinata's life yet.

"I know she will, but it's still your duty to protect her," Hiashi stated.

"Understood Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed and left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There has been reports of activity along a border of our country, " Tsunade announced to the two jounin in her office. "I want you two to check and confirm if it is true."

"What border is it Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked.

"The border between the Fire Country…and the Sound…" The Godaime's gaze landed on the other jounin. He stiffed and seemed troubled by the information. "Leave when you are prepared."

"Right," Hinata said before bowing and leaving.

'_Don't do anything stupid Uchiha,'_ Tsunade thought as they left. She knew she may be taking a chance sending him, but she had faith that nothing would happen.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked, walking next to him.

"Hai," he replied. "I just need to pick up my weapons. They're at my apartment."

"Want to just meet me at the gates then?" Sasuke looked at her and shook his head.

"No, you can come with me," he said without giving it another thought. Hinata paused and then followed him.

Sasuke lead Hinata through the town silently. His thoughts were roaming, and with each passing moment he was getting more and more infuriated. Hinata knew something was wrong, but she didn't want to upset him more. She followed Sasuke slowly into his apartment, and leaned against the wall as she watched him disappear into another room. Sasuke appeared a few minutes later, strapping his kunai holster to his leg. Hinata gave him a small smile when he looked at her, and he motioned for them to leave.

"Are you ready?" she asked when they arrived at the gates. She was still a little concerned about him.

"Hai."

"Then let's go." Hinata passed through the gates first and ran toward the Fire-Sound border. Sasuke ran after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata leapt over to a tree branch. They were a few meters into the Sound Country, but hadn't seen anything unusual. She looked back at Sasuke, who was scanning the surrounding area. She sighed lightly and continued to look around. She jumped to another branch to get a new vantage point.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun…" she called a little louder. She was about to yell for him when she felt a hand over her mouth.

"Shh…" Sasuke looked at her and then moved his gaze to the ground. Hinata's eyes followed his, and she saw a Sound ninja.

The ninja walked under the tree the two were perched in, and then continued on. Sasuke and Hinata watched the ninja run off, and another pass through several minutes later. Sasuke was watching so intently that he hadn't removed his hand from over Hinata's mouth. She reached up, and slowly lifted his hand.

"Something doesn't seem right…" she whispered to him when he looked at her.

"I know," he replied in a hushed tone. "We should wait here to see what happens when they come back."

"Shouldn't we follow them though?" Hinata asked.

"No, I have a feeling something even bigger is going to happen, and we may be seeing more of these shinobi." Sasuke jumped over to a different tree, and leaned against the trunk.

"Okay," Hinata said, "I'm going to go search for any other activity." She watched Sasuke nod in acknowledgement, and then jumped into the shadows of the forest.

Hinata landed on a branch and looked around. She didn't notice too much activity. She leapt across more branches and activated her Byakugan. She glanced back the way she came and found Sasuke. He seemed to be in the same position as when she left. Turning her focus back on the mission, Hinata continued through the trees. She stopped when she saw a group of ninja. Kneeling down, she hid herself behind a patch of leaves and watched the group. She picked up a few words of the deafened conversation, but she didn't dare move closer in fear of being noticed.

The Sound ninja Hinata was watching left, and no other activity had happened for hours. Hinata was now heading back to where she left Sasuke, making another sweep of the area with her eyes. She knew she should have went back earlier to tell him what she saw, but she want to she if she could figure out the enemy's plan before heading back. She stopped on a branch and rested her hand on the tree trunk.

"Sasuke-kun?" She looked around into the darkening scenery.

"Hinata-chan…did you find anything?" Sasuke landed in front of her.

"There was a group, but I couldn't make out what they were saying," she admitted quietly. "But nothing else."

"Which way did they go?"

"Some went toward Konoha, most likely after the other two, and the rest went further into Sound Country." Hinata looked at him and then asked, "What about you, see anything?"

"A few shinobi went by in either direction, but there was no speaking among them."

"What do you think is happening?"

"I'm not sure…Maybe an attack on Konoha is in the works," Sasuke stated gravely.

"Does the Sound have enough power?" Hinata asked.

"Not that I know of…at least not anymore." Sasuke clenched his fists and continued, "But who knows what has been accomplished since…" He fell silent.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, trying to comfort him. She knew he was thinking about his former ties with the Sound. "We'll find out what's going on and stop them." She reached up and stroked his cheek after noticing his troubled face.

"…Arigatou…" he mumbled and clasped her hand. She gave him a small smile which he attempted to return. After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke up again, "Why don't you rest up…I'll keep watch first."

"You don't have to…"

"I know." He gave her a look that urged her to trust him.

"Fine. But wake me up if there is trouble."

"Don't worry." He kissed her forehead, and leapt over to another branch.

"Oyasumi…" she whispered as she sat down. She moved into a comfortable position and attempted to fall asleep.

'_If he tries anything on Konoha, or anything to harm Hinata-chan, I will kill him,'_ Sasuke thought, looking at Hinata's sleeping form.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stirred. He had fallen asleep after not seeing anymore activity. Standing up, he mentally cursed himself for falling asleep. He looked over at Hinata, and then leapt through the trees to find any new information on the Sound's plan. He stopped on a branch and looked around. Nothing. It was quiet, too quiet for a forest though.

"Something is not right…" Sasuke scanned the area. "What is he planning?" He felt a slight burning on the back of his neck, and started back toward Hinata. '_Where are you?'_ he thought, sensing who he was looking for. He leapt back into the trees.

"So you finally came back to me…" a voice said as Sasuke landed on the ground.

"I was wondering when you'd show up…" Sasuke replied. "Now come on out!"

"Aww…Sasuke-kun, does our past mean nothing to you now?" Orochimaru asked, coming out of the shadows. He wore a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to calm himself down. "Whatever you are planning won't work."

"What do you mean?"

"You're not strong enough to destroy the Leaf."

"Just like you're still not powerful enough to kill Itachi?" Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and Orochimaru's smirk broadened.

"Shut up."

"You cannot defeat him on your own…"

"…" Sasuke remained silent. He was using all his willpower to stop himself from attacking the Sannin.

"You only have a chance of defeating him if I help you." Orochimaru took a step forward. "Come back to me and I'll give you all the power need."

"Go kill yourself you psycho." Sasuke turned his back on him. "I don't need someone as pathetic and weak as you." He glanced over his shoulder with his Sharingan activated. "I will kill Itachi, and then I'm coming after you. But if you attempt anything on Konoha, I will kill you first." He leapt onto a branch. "And I promise you it will be painful." Sasuke disappeared, and started toward where Hinata was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh…" Hinata woke up, and rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her gloved hands. "Sasuke-kun?" she muttered quietly as she stood up. She looked around. _'He must have gone to look around…I should go look too.'_ She started through the trees.

Hinata wasn't sure where Sasuke might be, but she tried to focus on the enemy. She stopped where she was the previous night to see if a new group of ninja were there. She didn't see anything, and after awhile she went in a different direction. She stopped on a branch when she felt two sources of powerful chakra. Following it, she came across Sasuke and Orochimaru. She masked her chakra and moved a little closer.

'_What is Sasuke-kun doing?'_ she thought. She couldn't hear any of the conversation, and she was scared to get closer. Her thoughts turned to the worst possibility. _'Please don't say he's…No, I can't think like that…'_ She watched Sasuke leave, and then left herself.

Hinata leaned against a tree. She kept wondering about what she just saw. She wasn't sure what to think, but she didn't want to make assumptions. Hinata sighed and shook her head to rid her mind of her troubling thoughts. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Finally feeling calm, she headed back to her and Sasuke's unofficial meeting place.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke leapt over to her. "Where have you been?"

"I just went to see if I could learn anything new," she replied.

"Did you?"

"…No." She looked away from him. "Did you?"

"Nothing." He looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Hai." She gave him a small smile, but he wasn't fooled.

"Right…we should get back before something happens." Sasuke leapt onto the ground, and Hinata followed.

"Sasuke-kun…?" she asked hesitantly as they traveled toward Konoha.

"Hn?" He looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I want to know something…"

"What is it?"

"You…you're not obsessed with power anymore…right?" Hinata had a nervous feeling inside her.

"Nani?" Sasuke stopped.

"I…I saw you talking to Orochimaru…" She clenched her fists and looked at him. "Please tell me…Tell me that you're not going back to him…"

"Don't worry. The Sound has nothing I'd ever want." He walked over to her, and lifter her chin. "And that psycho means less than nothing…compared to you." He whispered softly.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata sighed in relief and smiled. "You know if you did, I'd have to come after you…as a Hunter Nin."

"Don't tempt me," he laughed and kissed her. "Now let's go."

"Right."

The two sped off toward their village. It would be another day or so before they arrived at Konoha. After several hours, Hinata and Sasuke went into a forest to rest. They moved far enough into the forest so they couldn't be seen from the path, and made camp. Sasuke put out the small fire he made after they finished eating, and they fell asleep.

"Uhn…" Hinata turned in her sleep. A dark entity haunted her thoughts…

_Hinata walked down a dark hall. Silence enveloped around her as she moved forward. She had no clue where she was or where she was going, but something was pulling her down that hall. Through the silence erupted a chorus of screams. Hinata fell to her knees as the screams shook the ground and made the building start to crumble. _

"_What the…" Hinata's voice echoed around. She stood to her feet and continued on._

_She looked up as an eerie light came over her when she passed under a hole. She squinted in the cloudy light and saw a door at the end of the hall. She walked down to it, and slowly reached for the handle of the door. The handle burned her hand, but Hinata managed to open the door._

"_Uhh…" She lifted her arms in front of her face. "I can't see…" she mumbled and blinked her eyes._

_A fire roared around Hinata, and the hot ash and sulfur stung her eyes. She looked around and gasped. She was outside the Hyuuga Compound, and the entire place was burning to the ground. Hinata ran toward the main house when she heard another scream. She leapt over the flaming wreckage and ran toward her room. She stopped in shock when she arrived at her destination._

"_Hanabi!" She ran to her sister, and knelt next to her. "What's going on?" Hinata wrapped her arms around the shivering Hanabi. "Please tell me! What happened? Where's Otousan and Neji-niisan?"_

"_Hinata-neesan?" Before Hanabi could say anything else, her form was gone. Hinata fell forward, partly from the disappearance of her sister, and partly from the ground shaking again._

"_What's going on? Who would do this?" Hinata pushed herself up as she heard some low laughing. "Who's there!" Hinata's eyes widened as two crimson orbs peered out from the shadows…_

"Ahhh!" Hinata woke up in a cold sweat. She panted and held her head. "What…was…that…?" She leaned forward and stared at the ground. _'We need to get back,'_ she thought as she moved her gaze to the still form of Sasuke. She moved to him and shook him gently. She tried to steady the rest of her shaky body as she spoke. "S-Sasuke-k-kun…"

"Hn…" He opened his eyes and stared at the pale Hyuuga. "Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He moved a bang off of her moistened face.

"Hai…I just had a bad dream…That's all…" Her voice sounded airy and weak. "We should get back…"

"Right…We should be able to be at Konoha in a few hours if we don't make any stops or have any interference." He stood up and helped Hinata up.

"Then let's hope that we don't have any…" She wiped her face off with the back of her gloved hand. "Come on…"

She took off, leaving the cover of the trees, and Sasuke ran after her. He was worried about Hinata, her whole personality seemed to have changed. Hinata shook her head to expel her dream from her mind, but deep down she was scared that it meant something. She ran faster when she saw the gates of Konoha, and Sasuke picked up the pace too. By the time they got to the gates, Hinata had stopped running as her fear started to wash over her. Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder and she seemed to relax.

"Whatever your dream was…Just remember it was dream…" He looked at her and smiled. "And I'll be here if you need me."

"Arigatou." They walked through the gates, and started for the Hokage's office. Hinata calmed down when she saw the compound was still there.

"Hinata-chan!" Hinata's heart seemed to skip a beat when she heard the cry of her former teammate. "Hinata-chan! I've been waiting for you to get back!" Kiba ran toward her. "You must come with me now!" He grasped her hand and ran back through the village. Sasuke stood in shock as he watched them disappear into the crowd.

'_What's going on?'_ he thought as he rushed after them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Finally Chapter Ten! Yay! I hope you like it. I'm so so so so very sorry for the super huge delay. I wanted to get this chapter up almost two weeks ago, but I wanted to get my English done, which it is now. I hope that this chapter was worth the wait, and I already know what the next chapter will have. I think it will be good. These two chapters go together, kind of like a two-parter thing. I hope the whole dream sequence thing didn't confuse you, it's my first time attempting that. Next chapter will have something similar. Expect something unexpected next chapter, and if any of you get it right, I'll be shocked and really impressed. Anyways sorry again for the delay, I hope to work feverishly on the next chapter to get it up by Monday, Tuesday at the latest. I appreciate the reviews. Please keep them coming. Next Chapter: _Chapter Eleven: Grave Responsibility_

Later.

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter Eleven: Grave Responsibility

100+ reviews! Thanks! Much appreciated!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven: Grave Responsibility**

Neji looked though the closed door using his Byakugan. He studied Hinata closely, and frowned at what he saw. She was just sitting next to her unconscious father, her eyes and mannerisms soulless. She barely moved, her eyes firmly fixed on Hiashi's pale face. Neji wanted to go into the room, but both sisters asked him to wait outside. He moved his gaze to Hanabi. She was sleeping in a chair next to Hinata's. His eyes quickly went up to Hiashi as he stirred.

"Ugh…" Hiashi winced as he opened his eyes. "Hinata? Hanabi? You're both alright…"

"…Otousan." Hinata whispered. "What happened? Why are you here?" She snapped out of her daze and looked at him in concern.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe."

"Please, just tell me."

"Someone tried to kidnap Hanabi…" Hiashi muttered in a painful fashion.

"Nani? Who?"

"…It was…uhn…Uchiha Itachi." Her father winced again.

"Why would he want Hanabi?"

"He thought she was you."

"…" Hinata stared at him, and went into deep thought. _'Uchiha Itachi…Why…?'_ Suddenly the images of Naruto and Sasuke appeared in her mind. "He's insane…" she muttered, unconsciously clenching her fists.

"Uhh…" Hanabi woke up and jumped to her feet. "Otousan!"

"Hanabi…"

"Otousan, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He had a distant look on his face, and Hanabi could see his pain.

"Neesan, you have to help him!" she pleaded. "Please…" Hinata placed her hands over their father and green chakra started emitting from them. "Neesan, why isn't it working?"

"I-I'm not sure…" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her father's chilling hands grasp hers.

"It's no use Hinata. Tsunade-sama said there is nothing that can help…"

"Otousan, please don't say that…" Hanabi looked at him in desperation.

"Gomen Hanabi," he said as he winced from the pain. "Hinata…" She looked at him. "You'll have to take my place. Be strong."

"No!" Hanabi tried to stop the tears that were forming in her eyes. Hiashi reached up to stroke her face, and then it fell to his side. Hanabi's eyes welled up with tears, and she couldn't stop them from flowing down her face. "Otousan…" She picked up his lifeless hand. Hinata backed up, and left for the door. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hinata-chan?" Neji said as she pushed pass him. "Hinata-chan!" He watched her walk out, and then he headed into the room. "Hanabi-san?" He walked over to his sobbing cousin.

"Neji?" She wiped her eyes and then hugged him. "He's gone…" she cried into his shirt. "Otousan's gone…"

"Gomen." He embraced her with one arm and covered Hiashi's face with a sheet with the other. "Let's get you home…" He picked his cousin up and carried her back toward the compound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata's bangs were plastered to her face as the rain beat down on her. It had been a couple of days since Hiashi's death, and she had avoided everyone. Her thoughts raced as she stood in front of a grave. Her eyes focused on the gravestone, and her fists unconsciously clenched. Hanabi stood next to her, lost in her own thoughts. She tilted her head toward the ground and closed her eyes. The horrible memories flooded her mind.

_Hanabi sat in Hinata's room. She came in to see what Hinata was up to. She missed her sister, and just wanted to know why Hinata kept so many secrets. She saw the ANBU mask and uniform in the wardrobe, but that didn't answer all of Hanabi's questions. She laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, trying to figure out where else to search._

"_So, this is where you live little kunoichi…" Hanabi sat up and gasped. She felt the cold metal of a kunai against her throat._

"…" _She stared into the crimson eyes of the Sharingan Master._

"_Hmm…" he stared at her, then moved his gaze toward the doorway._

"_I thought I sensed someone." Hiashi stated. "Step away from my daughter."_

"_She may not be the one I was looking for, but she'll do…" Itachi gripped Hanabi's wrist tightly, causing the young Hyuuga to whimper slightly._

"_Otousan!" Itachi just smirked, and went toward Hiashi._

_The Hyuuga Clan leader studied the advancing Uchiha for a moment, and started his attack. He knew he had to get Hanabi away from him before he could seriously fight. Hiashi seemed to be holding his own for the moment, but Itachi obviously had the upper hand and both knew it. The elder Uchiha effortlessly fought, even with the extra baggage of Hanabi, and threw Hiashi through the doorway into the wall. Itachi moved forward and stopped when he saw another figure._

"_Hiashi-sama." Neji mumbled. He stared at his uncle, before moving his eyes toward the intruder. "Uchiha Itachi…"_

"_It seems that the whole family is here. Except one." Itachi stated._

"_Hinata-chan…" Neji muttered to himself in realization. "Let go off her and leave…Now!" Neji took a step forward._

"_Neji." Hiashi stood next to him. "Just get Hanabi to safety," he whispered. Neji wanted to protest, but just nodded. The two went at Itachi at the same time._

"_You'll have to do better than that," he said. Neji adjusted his position._

"_There!" He gathered chakra in his fist and struck Itachi's wrist. The strike was just enough to get the Sharingan Master to let go of his cousin. "Hanabi-san!" Neji grabbed her and disappeared._

"_Otousan!" Hanabi screamed as she was dragged away._

"_Gomen," Neji said. "But we have to go!" He picked her up, and took off away from their home._

_Hanabi had no clue where she was when Neji stopped at a foreign building. Neji knocked on the door, and the two were greeted by a friendly face. Neji told Tenten what was happening, and she agreed to protect Hanabi. He made a promise to them that he would be back in the morning, and then disappeared. Hanabi couldn't sleep easy that night, she was constantly thinking about her family. She woke up the next morning anxiously waiting for Neji's return, but she wasn't ready for the news when he came._

"Hanabi-san, Hinata-chan…" a familiar voice called to them. It was soft and full of concern. Neji walked up to his cousins. "Everyone else is gone, and I don't think the rain will let up soon." He held an umbrella over their heads. "Come on. Let's go home." Hanabi was the only one who turned and faced him.

"Okay Neji…" she nodded and waited for him.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Are you coming?" She stood motionless and unaffected by Neji's voice or the rain. He sighed and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "I'll come back…Come on Hanabi-san." He started to lead her away.

"But what about Neesan?" she asked desperately.

"Don't worry. She just needs some time alone." Neji looked back at the new head of the Hyuuga Clan. _'Just stay alert.'_ he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata brushed back her bangs as she sat up in her bed. She sighed and made her way to her bathroom. Turning on the bath water, she stripped out of her clothes. She then gently slipped into the warm water in an attempt to relax herself. She had so many racing thoughts, so many emotions swirling inside her, but she kept everything bottle inside. She had to be strong, for Hanabi, and she felt that only one could be so emotional and unstable at one time. She rested her head on the back of the tub, and stared at the ceiling.

'_Uchiha Itachi was after me…'_ she thought. _'No doubt he was really after Naruto or maybe even his brother…'_ She closed her eyes. _'He mistook Hanabi for me and Otousan paid for it with his life. If-if only I wasn't on that stupid mission.'_

After washing up, Hinata got out of the tub and wrapped a towel and robe around her. She went to her room and started to pull out clothes to wear. She slipped on her normal tan cargo pants, but pulled on a tight fitting v-neck shirt over her upper body instead of her normal top. It was a pale olive green with sleeves that ended between her elbows and wrists. She walked over to her mirror and started to brush her hair. She left it down, and fixing her hitai-ate, she went toward the door. She stopped at her open wardrobe, and stared at her mask. She shut her eyes tightly and headed out of her room and down the hall. She stopped outside of the living area when she heard voices.

"What are you going to do about all this Neji-san?" a female voice asked.

"Nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing!" a aggravated male voice asked.

"I didn't stutter Uzumaki. I mean nothing. Care for me to spell it out?" Neji's voice was equally aggravated and also thickly coated in sarcasm. "Hinata-chan doesn't want anyone in our clan to do anything. Now with her being the head of our clan, I can't go against her word, and as her cousin, I won't."

"Neji-san…" the female said. "Who did this? Maybe we can help."

"No, I can't tell you…and don't ask Hinata-chan."

"Sakura-chan? Naruto?" Hinata finally stepped into the room. "Why are you here?"

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura ran up to her and gave her a hug. "We haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?"

"Hai…" She gently pulled away from her friend, and look at Naruto. She then focused on Neji. "Where is Hanabi?"

"She went to meet up with her team." Hinata nodded. "Hinata-chan…I need to go meet with Lee and Tenten-chan for mission. I'll be back in a few days."

"Sayonara," she said as he left. "So are you just here to check up on me?"

"Well no. We wanted to know who did all this."

"But your baka cousin wouldn't tell us anything," Naruto seethed.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura looked at him in annoyance. "You shouldn't bring that up!"

"It's alright Sakura-chan." Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "He knows that I don't want any of you involved…"

"But we could help you," Naruto said.

"No. You couldn't. It would all just become worse." She looked at them with painfully serious eyes.

"Just tell us who did this," the kitsune pleaded, "Please?" Hinata looked at the ground.

"…"

"Come on Hinata-chan. We care about you, and we hate seeing you like this…" Sakura stated in concern.

"If you promise not to do anything about it…I'll tell you," she muttered. "And you have to promise not to tell Sasuke-kun either."

"But Hinata-chan, he wants to know too," Sakura said.

"Just promise me!" She looked up at them, her eyes intense and serious.

"Fine," Naruto replied. Sakura nodded.

"…It was…it was Uchiha Itachi…" she muttered.

"No."

"Him again!" Naruto fumed. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"You promised," Hinata reminded him softly. "Besides this is still none of your business. So just drop it and remember your promise," she said darkly.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto looked at her, and noticed a certain familiar expression. Sakura noticed it too, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"Like he needs a reason…"

"Just drop it!" Hinata yelled. "I don't want to talk about it!" She started to leave the room. "Like I said, this is none of your business…" The two stunned jounin just stood there as they listened to the door close.

Hinata walked out of the compound and started through Konoha. She tried to suppress her overwhelming emotions. She just need to get away, away from her friends and away from the questions. She ran down the path toward the training grounds as fast as she could. She needed to focus her mind on something else, anything else. She stopped in the middle of the training area and stared at the sky. Her breath was uneasy as her emotions started to come to the surface. She sighed and forced herself to move. Her emotions made her legs weak. Hinata slowly walked to the training posts and took in a deep breath. She calmed herself as she started to strike the posts with tremendous force.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walked the path toward his apartment. Naruto and Sakura promised to stop by after they talked to Hinata. He wanted to see her, it was just that he didn't know what to say. He unlocked his front door and went to his room. He sat down on his bed and started to sort through his thoughts. He had a bad feeling about everything, and he didn't what to do if he was right.

"Sasuke!" a muffled voice called, and Sasuke headed toward the door.

"Sakura, Naruto." He opened the door wider to let them in. "What's wrong with you?"

"You girlfriend flipped out on us…" Naruto mumbled.

"Nani?"

"Sasuke, it's nothing," Sakura said, "She's just going through a lot right now."

"…" He stared at the ground. "Did you find out who did this?"

"No," Sakura answered before Naruto could say anything. "We nagged her too much and she left."

"I need to talk to her…" Sasuke mumbled. He looked blankly at nothing.

"You alright teme?" Naruto asked, snapping Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Hai…I just need to do something."

"Okay," Sakura said, dragging a grumbling Naruto out the door. He was mumbling something about not wanting to be an errand boy. "We'll see you later then."

Sasuke watched them leave, and left soon after. He walked around Konoha looking for Hinata. He knew she probably wouldn't go back to her home, but he wasn't sure where else she would go. They always ran into each other at random. Heading in no particular direction, a thought finally hit him. He doubled back and ran toward the training grounds.

"…" He stopped and looked around. He finally saw a figure in the distance. _'Hinata-chan?'_ He ran toward her and stopped when he saw the training posts explode and splinters go flying everywhere. "…Hinata-chan…" He watched as she slumped to the ground.

"…" Hinata stared at her blood stained hands, and struggled to suck in a deep breath. All the training didn't help distract her from her thoughts. "Why…" she mumbled, and willed her emotions back down.

"Hinata-chan?" Sasuke said from behind her.

"…" Her eyes widened and she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked, getting to her feet.

"I haven't seen you in days…no one has." he started. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?"

"It's nothing. I just haven't trained in awhile. That's all," she lied. She didn't dare look at him, because she knew she couldn't lie to his face.

"Training…" He gently took her by the shoulders and turned her around. "What's going on? Who caused this?"

"Nothing's going on." She stared at the ground. "I just figured I should gain strength for the sake of my clan…" She let out a forced laugh. "After all, I am taking over for Otousan."

"Hinata-chan, look at me." He lifted up her chin. "Now tell me the truth."

"…" She stared into his dark orbs. "I-I can't tell you."

"Whatever it is, I'll help. You know that." He attempted to pulled her in.

"No!" She ripped herself from his grip. "I don't want anyone else involved! No one will suffer for my mistakes!" She backed away from him. "You can't help…I-I'm not going to let you!"

"Hinata-chan, you have to tell me," Sasuke practically demanded.

"No!" she yelled and took another step back. "No…" Her voice softened as she pleaded, "Just drop this. Please. I need to figure this out by myself." She looked down at the ground.

"…You don't have to…" he mumbled. "You're not alone anymore."

"Gomen, but you can't help." she looked at him and started to walk backwards. "I have to go. Promise me you'll drop this…Please…" She turned around and left him. Sasuke just watched her disappear in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Another chapter is done. Sorry for the delay again. I rewrote some of this chapter maybe as many as three or four times. It's seems a little Hinata-centric, but I guess that's to be expected. It also seemed like Sasuke and Hinata switched personalities, which I found interesting even though I wrote it. Anyways, if anyone is wondering about Hinata's spontaneous use of healing techniques, she learned it when she was training to become a Hunter Nin. I hope the flashback was easy to understand and pick out. I kind of wanted to add more Itachi at the end of this, but it would have been only a sentence or two. But all in all, I like it, and I hope you do too.

The next chapter will be Hinata-centric too, and more action packed. And, if all my ideas work, the one after may be like a filler and Sasuke-centric for all of you Sasuke lovers. Of course, that's not for awhile. I have about the next three chapters planned, in my head, but each only has parts planned, so I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I would say when I plan to get the next one up, but I hate not getting them up in when I say I will. So expect it soon, even if it's not real soon. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and the ones to come. Thanks for all the reviews, they're encouraging. Please give me more! Next Chapter: _Chapter Twelve: Under Attack_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter Twelve: Under Attack

Felt the need to reply to some reviews again! So here you all go! Thanks, and keep them coming!

**BitterLife-** Thanks. I felt that her not telling goes well with what happens now, but you can decide for yourself.

**AngelHinata-** Thanks. I'm try to update once a week if I can. I feel bad for delays.

**metalremix89-** I'm not sure if that was a good or bad "hmm", but I hope it was good. XP

**DJ-** Thank you!

**Peepmeow- **Thanks. I like doing cliffhangers, but it's hard to not spoil something that is real good.

**kenshinlover2002-** Thanks. Not pressing the answer helps with this chapter.

**babytigger752-** Thank you!

**MysticalMaiden915-** Thanks. I didn't realize it was touching, but when I reread it was.

**Sick Of Your Games-** Thank you!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Under Attack**

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata ran through the house. She couldn't find her cousin anywhere.

"Neesan!" Hanabi ran up to her.

"Hanabi, where's Neji-niisan?"

"I think he's meditating. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it." Hinata placed her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Just promise me you'll stay here or with your team."

"But…"

"Please."

"Fine." Hanabi frowned, and Hinata started toward the other end of the building. "Be careful Neesan."

"I will." Hinata ran down the hall, and threw open a door. "Niisan!"

"Hinata-chan?" He looked up at her in surprise. "What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama needs us at her office," she replied. "She said it's urgent."

"Okay. Let's go." Neji stood up and the two disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on that you needed all of us here Hokage-sama?" Lee asked.

"It seems the Sound has mobilized against us…I've already sent some jounin out, but I need all of you too."

"Where do you want us to be?" Naruto asked.

"Either go in pairs or on your own. Make sure everywhere is protected. Use your best judgment."

"Tsunade-sama, do you know if Orochimaru is with them?" Sakura asked.

"It may be likely. Just keep your guard up." Tsunade looked at the twelve jounin in the room. "Try to keep the battle away from civilians, I will stay back in case I need to relocate them. Good luck…and be careful." The twelve nodded and disappeared.

"Neji-niisan?" Hinata stopped him when they landed on a roof top. "Keep an eye on the compound for me…"

"What about you?"

"I'm going to go to a different area."

"Fine. But be careful."

"You too." She took off in a different direction than her cousin.

Hinata's eyes were fixed on a certain area. She had a feeling that the other Sound ninja were just a diversion, Orochimaru would probably attack from the inside. She landed on a tree branch and pulled out a kunai. She was in the least heavily guarded area in the entire village. She was almost certain the sannin would try to get through here, at least if he wanted to try a sneak attack. Her eyes slowly moved across the area, she sensed something faint, but couldn't tell what it was or where it was coming from. Hinata's body moved instinctively off the branch she was on to the ground. She whipped herself around just in time to see the tree splinter apart. She jumped back as she saw a huge shadowy figure move toward her.

"So the Godaime was smart enough to send someone here…" a voice said.

"…No. It was just a very predictable move," Hinata stated, and threw her kunai just above the figure. Something caught it.

"Predictable…?" Orochimaru jumped off his summon snake's massive head as it disappeared. He dropped the kunai to the ground and smirked, "You seem confident in yourself."

"…" She just started at him, her mind focusing on a plan of attack. She moved into a defensive position and waited.

Orochimaru studied the young Hyuuga and then made a quick move. Hinata leapt up into a tree and stood before the sannin. She was annoyed that he thought he could just bypass her. She pulled out some weaponry and threw them. Orochimaru dodged them easily, but when he looked back at the source, Hinata was gone. She appeared underneath him and tripped him up. She jumped off the branch after Orochimaru's falling body, ready for another attack. Orochimaru landed and moved to the side to dodge Hinata's oncoming attack. Hinata stood up and faced him. The sannin studied her, she wore a familiar expression.

'_That face…'_ he thought, trying to remember where he saw the expression before.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked as she moved in for another attack.

'_Those cold eyes…'_ Hinata formed hand signs and performed her clone jutsu.

"..." Hinata attempted a form of taijutsu. _'Something is weird here,'_ she thought.

'…_Uchiha Sasuke…'_ Realization hit him. Hinata wore the same stoic face that the young Uchiha usually did. He moved out of the way of Hinata's attacks.

"Hmm…" She landed a few feet away.

Hinata barely had turned around before she was hit by Orochimaru. She skidded across the ground and rolled away from his next attack. She then disappeared from sight, and came down at Orochimaru with several senbon in each hand. She released each, one at a time toward strategic spots. Orochimaru moved quickly and dodge most of the senbon, the rest hit in the wrong areas. Hinata frowned as she continued to fall to the ground. Her mind raced for a new plan of attack, but her thoughts were broken when she hit a tree.

"Ugh…" She looked toward the sannin as she struggled to free herself. She was held against the tree by multiple snakes that extended from Orochimaru's arm.

"You are very skilled…" he said walking toward her. The snakes started to wrap around the tree and tighten. "I'll admit that much."

"What do you want here?" she asked, still trying to break free.

"Isn't it obvious…" He was only a few inches away from her. "I'm here to destroy the Leaf," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm not going to let you," Hinata seethed. Orochimaru just smirked and backed up as the snakes continued tightening around her.

"You have no choice." The snakes arched their heads and then bit deep into Hinata.

"Uhn…" Her vision doubled for a second, and she mumbled, "What's going on?" The snakes retracted into Orochimaru. Hinata hit the ground, gasping for air.

"It will take a few hours for the venom to take full effect…" Orochimaru said, kneeling in front of her, and lifting her head to look at him. "Then you will die." He let go of her chin and her head hit the ground.

"…N-no…" She forced herself up, her legs trembling. Her shaking hand moved to her kunai holster. She pulled out several senbon and threw them. They struck Orochimaru.

"Of course…" He turned around, pulling out the senbon. "I could just end your life now.' He wiped some of the blood onto his arm, summoning a huge snake.

'_I have to move…'_ Hinata thought as the serpent came toward her. Her knees gave out, and she slumped to the ground.

Hinata closed her eyes, preparing for the final attack. Moments passed, but the attack never came. She opened her eyes and saw a small pool of blood forming in front of her. She slowly moved her gaze upward. She gasped at the person who's back her eyes were focused on.

"Nani?" she uttered softly.

"Pathetic," a deep voice said. He ripped the snake off his arm.

"Uchiha Itachi," Orochimaru said the name in hatred. The serpent's head moved back.

"Get out of here you pathetic little maggot," Itachi spat. His crimson eyes focused on the sannin, and he started toward him.

"What does that weak kunoichi mean to you?" Orochimaru mused, not moving as if unaffected by Itachi's words. Itachi just smirked evilly.

"Wrong move." In his hands Itachi cupped black flames. "I gave you a warning…" He aimed the flames at Orochimaru and his summoned creature. He watched as the two were engulfed by the dark fire, along with the surrounding trees. "Just like a cockroach to run from fire," he muttered, and knelt down facing Hinata.

"…" She stared at him with eyes full of hate and pain. "Do you expect words of gratitude?" she growled weakly as one of her hands scraped the ground. She flung dirt into his face.

"Is that what I get for saving you?" Itachi questioned, sarcasm coating his words. He lifted her chin up and smiled evilly.

"I'll kill you," she growled again. She tried to wrap her fingers around the hilt of a kunai. When she succeeded, she lunged at him, but he easily sidestepped her attack.

"You don't have the strength to do anything." Itachi looked at the kunoichi on the ground.

"You'll pay for what you did to my family." Hinata's anger rose, and she forced chakra into her legs so she could stand. She threw her kunai at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I wouldn't kill something so valuable," he stated as he caught her kunai. He pulled out some of his own as he walked backwards slowly.

Itachi released the weaponry with ease, each seemed to be aimed at a specific area. Hinata tried to move, but she used most of her chakra to stand. The only thing she was able to do was protect her face by moving her arms up as a shield. The kunai sped past her, and tore at her flesh. One flew passed her neck, taking some of her hair off. She winced in pain, and stared at Itachi through the gaps between her arms. He started toward her with a slow and even pace. Hinata tried to move, but she only succeeded in falling forward. She was caught by the Sharingan Master.

"Let go!" She demanded weakly, her vision doubled.

"Stop it. You're too weak. And you're too valuable to leave here…" he stated. Hinata pooled most of her remaining chakra into her arm, grabbing a kunai from his holster and thrusting it into his leg. "…" Itachi maliciously lifted Hinata up only to see that she had fallen unconscious. "Perfect." He tore the kunai out of his leg, picked her up, and disappeared into the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood above a battle ground. There were some dead and unconscious Sound ninjas on the ground, but Sasuke didn't see the need to kill them all. He wiped off the corner of his mouth, and looked around. His neck began to burn and he reached up to it. He growled, speeding off toward a different area. He sensed Orochimaru, he was near. Sasuke passed over another Leaf jounin as he flew.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out, knocking out another Sound ninja. He chased after the Uchiha prodigy when he didn't receive an answer. "Yo teme!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked over his shoulder. "Aren't ninja supposed to be stealthy?" Naruto knew he was in a bad mood.

"What's going on? What's the rush?" Naruto asked in a softer voice as he caught up to his friend.

"He's here…" Sasuke mumbled, his voice coated with hate.

"Orochimaru?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, his chakra was radiating and his Sharingan activated. "We can take him down!"

Sasuke just kept going with Naruto right behind him. He was only focused on one thing, to destroy Orochimaru. He warned him, and now he would fulfill his promise. He was intent on killing the sannin, and nothing would distract him. Naruto looked at his best friend in concern, something wasn't right. He also couldn't help worry about their other friends, what if they met up with the insane sannin? Naruto tried to push his thoughts from his mind, he needed to stay focused. He knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be a push over. His body automatically stopped when he saw Sasuke drop down to the ground.

"I know you're here," Sasuke muttered. His blood red Sharingan eyes slowly scanning the area. Naruto just stood on the branch he stopped on, his hand close to his kunai holster.

"Another Sharingan user…" Orochimaru's voice echoed around them. "What fun. And the Kyubi too."

'_Another…'_ Naruto thought, and then it hit him. _'Itachi? Is he here too?'_

"Get out here!" Sasuke demanded. He was deaf to Orochimaru's comments. "Show yourself you pathetic worm."

"Temper temper." Orochimaru stepped out of the darkness onto a tree branch. He stood across from Naruto, and the kitsune could tell someone had already encountered him.

"I told you to stay away from here." Sasuke strung together a series of quick hand signs. "Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique." Several fire balls flew at the sannin.

Orochimaru's form was a blur as he disappeared, but he was hit by a different technique when he reappeared. Sasuke made more hand signs and engulfed his opponent in flames. He quickly jumped to the side as several snakes came out of the smoke. He waited for another counterattack, his thoughts focused on one thing. Orochimaru attacked swiftly, and Sasuke parried with his taijutsu. The fight was evenly matched, even thought Orochimaru was obviously weak. Naruto watched as Sasuke summoned the Chidori into his hand. There was something wrong about the situation, and the blond knew it. He didn't understand why Sasuke couldn't see it. He watched at the Chidori made contact, and then Sasuke was flung back.

"Something holds you back Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said. "Perhaps you do not wish to kill me." Sasuke forced himself up, and glared at the older man in front of him. "Konoha will be easy to destroy, if this is all they can offer."

"It's not over yet." Sasuke disappeared and then attacked with the Chidori. He continually did this from different angles, then stayed in the trees. He watched as the dust cleared, most of the attacks were blocked by shields, Orochimaru's Triple Castle Gate Technique. "…"

"This is more pathetic than the little kunoichi," the sannin jeered. Sasuke was unaffected by the comment, deaf to almost everything that Orochimaru said.

"…" Naruto's eyes widened with realization. _'Hinata-chan!'_ He jumped down as Sasuke charged with his Chidori, and summoned the Rasengan into his own hand. The two broke through one shield and cracked the second. "Sasuke! We have to end this now!"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke jumped back and prepared for another attack. "Just stay out of this."

"Baka-teme! There's something bigger going on here! Wake up!" Sasuke just glared at him, and took off after Orochimaru.

Naruto angrily watched as Sasuke charged blindly, he wasn't going to help if it wasn't wanted. He watched as Sasuke's attacks failed miserably, causing the Uchiha to be flung back after taking several hits from Orochimaru's Kusanagi. As Orochimaru started toward the fallen jounin, Naruto intercepted him along with several hundred shadow clones. The clones attacked with a flurry of extremely fast and strong strikes. As the majority of the clones disappeared, Sasuke slowly picked himself up. He watched as the rest of Naruto's clones disappeared from being hit with Orochimaru's sword. The real Naruto was nowhere to be found, but Sasuke eyes were drawn to Orochimaru being flung into a tree. The next thing Sasuke knew, the kitsune was standing in front of the sannin.

"What did you do to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked through his teeth. He was in his normal state of mind, but he could feel the Kyubi trying to come through. "Tell me!" He held a kunai to Orochimaru's throat.

"The pale-eyed kunoichi?" Orochimaru had a wicked grin on his face. "She must be very important for so many shinobi to care about her…"

"Shut up and tell me!" Naruto narrowed his eyes, and pressed the kunai into the sannin's skin. Orochimaru didn't dare to try anything, he knew there were some shadow clones around.

"It does not matter," he mused. "By the time she arrives at the Akatsuki…She will be dead." His grin widened.

"Nani?" Naruto took a step back, and Orochimaru used to opportunity to kick him away.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's voice rang through the ears of the two jounin. They looked toward her and saw five others with her.

"Give it up Orochimaru!" Kiba said.

"Your plan has failed."

"You can't defeat all of us!"

"So be it, but it seems that I have still had a victory today." He disappeared just as a kunai hit the tree where his head had been.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura ran toward him. She knelt at him side. "Are you alright?"

"Hai," he said with an angered look on his face. "Neji!" He called the Hyuuga over to him as he stood up.

"What is it Uzumaki?" He looked at Naruto's now disturbed expression.

"He said something," Naruto's voice was low and serious. "Something has happened to your cousin."

"Nani?" Neji's face showed shock. Sasuke had moved over to them.

"What's going on Naruto?" he asked. Naruto fixed his gaze on his friend and glared at him.

"You baka!" He punched Sasuke across his cheek. Sasuke just stared at him in shock and confusion. "You were so obsessed with Orochimaru that…that you weren't even listening!"

"Nani!"

"Hinata-chan's in serious trouble!" All of the other jounin looked at him, he was screaming now. "He said she's going to die!" Sasuke's and Neji's eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"That's what the psycho said." He looked at Neji. "Do you know where she could have gone after we separated?"

"I think so," Neji said after a moment. He took off into the trees, and the others followed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground was stained in some places with blood, others were littered in ash and weaponry. A couple of trees were scorched, some still burning. The eight jounin stood around the area; Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in the middle. Shock was clear on most of their faces. Sakura was the first to notice a certain important item.

"Neji-san, Naruto-kun, Sasuke!" She knelt down, picking it up. "You need to come here!"

"What is it Haruno?"

"It's a hitai-ate." She looked at them and then picked something else up. "Not just any hitai-ate either." Her fingers gripped some of Hinata's severed hair.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke stared at the items in Sakura's grasp.

"Who did all this?" Sakura wondered, the obvious answer hadn't crossed her mind.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten dropped beside them. "The burns on the trees and surrounding area are familiar," she said softly.

"And?"

"It was him, there's no doubt about it. He came back." Everyone in the small group except Sasuke understood.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Like she said, there's no doubt about it," Naruto replied. "Orochimaru said something about them…"

"Tell me!" Sasuke demanded, he was sick of inside talk. "What's going on?"

"Uchiha Itachi," Neji said before grabbing his cousin's hitai-ate and disappearing.

"Nani?" Sasuke just stared at the other three. Tenten went after Neji, Sakura diverted her gaze, and Naruto had his eyes closed and had a pissed off look on his face. "You knew, didn't you?" They just stood silent, knowing he referred to the attack on the Hyuuga compound.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Chapter Twelve. I wasn't sure if I'd ever finish writing this. It was slow at toward the middle (writing wise) and I was debating whether I liked it or not. At least this time I didn't rewrite any of it. That made me happy. I hope you liked this chapter. I kind of felt that Sasuke looked weak in it, but that'll come into play next chapter. Sorry for that spoiler. I'm not sure how much I liked the fight scenes, so I guess it's up to your judgment. There may have been OoC-ness, but the characters are bound to change as the story progresses, right? Anyways, a little more insight to the next chapter would be good to keep you all coming back. It will be a filler chapter, not any real good vs. evil action. It's kind of a planning chapter, and it's very Sasuke centric. I honestly have no plan of adding anything with Hinata at all. Sorry. I figure these past few chapters have been around her, and Sasuke needs to work something out before doing anything anyways. Hope that didn't spoil too much. I don't feel it did, but I'm bad at foreshadowing and cliffhangers. So I hope you all keep R&R-ing. It's much appreciated. Thanks! Next Chapter: _Chapter Thirteen: Weakness_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Weakness

**babytigger752-** Thanks so much!

**BitterLife-** Thanks for the review. Sorry you'll have to wait for the next chapter for Itachi's plan.

**then nika said- **Yeah…not sure if that's good or bad, but thanks for the review!

**Endless Snow-** Thanks. I'm glad I was a little mysterious with that.

**Peepmeow- **Thanks. I'm trying to get better with the suspense and stuff.

**kenshinlover2002-** You'll just have to wait. Thanks.

**Keiiri- **Thanks for the support!

**DJ- **Thanks. Glad you liked it!

**AngelHinata-** Thank you!

**valeria146012-** I don't know if I'll make this into a SasuHinaIta, but maybe when I do another fic I'll do ItaHina. Thanks for the review!

**Ana-** Thanks for all that. That makes me so happy. ((All reviews do!))

**2owsum4u-** Thanks. Glad I seem to be getting better!

**planet no martian- **Thanks! Glad you like the fic and the pairings!

**Mayumi- **Thanks!

**Kagome and Hinata72995-** Thanks! I'll try to update more often now too.

**MysticalMaiden915-** Thanks!

Thanks to everyone for all the support and reviews. They really inspire me to continue on. Keep them coming please!

**Also sorry for the HUGE delay! I'll try not to let it happen again!**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Weakness**

"_Tsunade-sama," Shizune's voice called out. "Hyuuga Hinata is here to see you."_

"_Alright," Tsunade said. "Send her in." She looked up from her desk to see the head of the Hyuuga clan enter her office._

"_Hokage-sama," Hinata started. "I need to talk to you. It's important."_

"_What is it Hinata?" The Godaime asked, giving Hinata her full attention._

"_Neji-niisan told you who came after me right?" she questioned._

"_Hai. Uchiha Itachi."_

"_We both know he'll come back for me," Hinata stated._

"_What are you saying Hinata?"_

"_If I can't beat him, do not send Sasuke and Naruto after me."_

"_Are you saying you do not think you can hold him off?"_

"_Hai." Hinata looked at the ground. "Just don't send Sasuke and Naruto. I don't want to endanger them or the village."_

"_Hinata…"_

"_Please Hokage-sama. Send Neji-niisan, his teammates, Kiba, and Shino. Just not them."_

"_Fine, if you feel that strongly about it," Tsunade said. Hinata nodded. "But I cannot make any promises."_

"_I understand. Arigatou Hokage-sama." Hinata looked up and started to leave._

"_I just hope you know what you are doing…" Tsunade rubbed her temples as she watched the young Hyuuga leave._

"No! I already told you that you are not going on this mission!" Tsunade shouted, standing up and pounding her fist on her desk.

"But Hinata-chan is in trouble!" The young ninja shouted back.

"I know that Naruto!"

"Well I'm not leaving my friend there with Itachi!" Naruto was infuriated with the Godaime. She had been telling him that he couldn't go on the mission for what seemed like hours.

"Just because she is your friend doesn't give you the right to go on this mission." Tsunade tried to stay calm. "Now calm yourself down, or I will forcibly remove you from my office," she threatened.

"I bet you're going to let Sasuke go," the kitsune fumed. He tried to control his temper.

"No, neither of you are going…"

"Nani!" Naruto looked up at her.

"You two will jeopardize the mission. Neither of you have any self control."

"So who are you going to send then?" he asked.

"That's none of your business, but don't worry, they are qualified." Tsunade sighed and sat down.

"They better be."

"Now, Naruto, if you are done wasting my time. I can continue working on how to get your friend back."

"Right." Naruto started to leave.

'_Gomen Naruto, but you and Sasuke are loose cannons, and Hinata doesn't want you to get hurt,'_ the Godaime thought. _'Please understand.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I should have known," Sasuke growled while slamming his fist into a training post. "It was so obvious! How did I know see it!" He slammed his other fist into the post causing it to explode.

"_I can't tell you," Hinata said, gazing into Sasuke's eyes._

"_Whatever it is, I'll help you…You know that," he replied, trying to pull her closer to him._

"_No. I don't want to get anyone involved. No one will suffer for my mistakes!" Hinata ripped herself from his grip. "You can't help…I-I'm not going to let you…"_

"_Hinata-chan, you have to tell me," Sasuke pleaded._

"_No!" She backed away and stared at the ground. "No. Just drop this…Please. I need to figure this out by myself."_

"…_You don't have to…You're not alone anymore."_

"_Gomen. But you can't help…" He stared at her and watched her walk pass him. "I have to go…Promise me you'll drop this…Please." Sasuke just stood there looking at the emptiness that Hinata previously occupied._

"I just stood there. I should have went after her. I should have protected her…" Sasuke muttered, staring at the broken post. "Gomen Hinata-chan…Gomen."

"So, are you just going to stand there feeling sorry for yourself?" A stoic voice wrenched Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked. He kept his back to Neji.

"It's pathetic to see the great Uchiha Sasuke like this," Neji stated. "You're like a lost puppy."

"Shut it Hyuuga." Sasuke tried to control his anger.

"Even Uzumaki's tried to do something to help my cousin. All you've done is just broken a piece of wood."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture from a branch member," Sasuke seethed.

"Then maybe I need to beat it into you," Neji replied stoically, completely unaffected by Sasuke's insult. "Come at me." He waved to Sasuke to come forward and then placed his hands in his pockets.

"Like you could beat me." Sasuke turned to face him, his anger rising.

"This will be like fighting a genin." A small smirk appeared on Neji's face.

"Cocky as ever," Sasuke growled and charged at the Hyuuga genius.

Neji stood still and watched as Sasuke charged. As Sasuke's fist was about to collide with Neji's head, he ducked and swept his leg under Sasuke. Neji moved quickly to drive his knee into Sasuke's back as he fell forward. The Hyuuga prodigy leapt backwards several feet to allow Sasuke to stand. He continued to stand in a lazy with his pockets in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"Come on Uchiha," he jeered. "I know you're better than this."

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at him, his dark eyes becoming red.

"That's not going to work on me…" Neji watched Sasuke as he charged again.

Neji disappeared when Sasuke reached him. He rammed his fist into the Uchiha's back and kicked him away. He flew after Sasuke's falling body, preparing his next strike. Neji flew past Sasuke and landed several feet in front of the body. He whipped around and rammed his heel into Sasuke's gut as the body passed him. Neji's smirk widened as the dust of the impact to the ground cleared. A splintered log was left in the crater. His eyes lazily moved across the area, looking for his opponent.

Sasuke appeared below Neji and kicked him into the air. He flew up behind him and started a series of kicks and punches. As he came down with his heel in Neji's gut, the Hyuuga's body turned into a log. The log was covered in explosive tags, and they detonated right as the log and Sasuke hit the ground. Sasuke flew back from the blast and tumbled across the ground He stood up and coughed, blood splattered on the ground.

"Your anger can't control you," Neji stated, walking toward Sasuke. "You lose your focus and your moves become sloppy."

"I don't have to listen to you," Sasuke muttered, "You're not better than me. You know nothing."

"You will die if you fight him like this." Neji stopped. "And Hinata-chan would die if you were her last hope."

"Shut up!" Sasuke pulled out several shuriken and threw them past Neji.

The shuriken wrapped wire around Neji and a tree. Sasuke yanked the wire tightly, securing Neji to the tree. He clenched the wire between his teeth and made swift hand signs. He exhaled a huge amount of fire that traveled down the wire toward the trapped Hyuuga. Sasuke watched the flames engulf Neji and the tree, finishing his Dragon Flame Technique.

"There," Sasuke said, dropping the wires to the ground.

"I doubt Itachi will allow himself to be caught by that," Neji said from behind Sasuke.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke muttered and turned around.

"Now listen!" Neji punched Sasuke hard in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground.

"Tch…" Sasuke grabbed his stomach and spat more blood onto the ground. "Why do you think I'll listen to you?"

"Because…" Neji disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke with a kunai at his throat. "I'm not afraid to kill you."

"You wouldn't."

"Be quiet." Neji pushed the kunai closer to Sasuke's neck. "You're pathetic, you're acting like a spoiled five year old. You refuse to listen and you've seemed to have gotten weaker since our last fight."

"What's you're point?" Sasuke asked, still infuriated.

"You came at me with the intent to kill, but your anger clouded your mind. I could have easily taken you down with my Byakugan…Or did you not realize it wasn't activated?"

"…" Sasuke sat silently as his eyes reverted back to their normal state and his anger decreased.

"Hmph…" Neji pulled the kunai away and moved back, shoving Sasuke toward the ground. "I'm leading the ANBU unit that's going to rescue Hinata-chan. You will not be on this mission…" He turned around and stated toward the Hokage's office.

"Nani?" Sasuke jumped up and glared at the retreating form of Neji.

"You are a danger to the mission and to my cousin. I do not feel that your abilities outweigh the threat you pose."

"I'm coming and you can't stop me!"

"I just did stop you." Neji turned around to face Sasuke. "Tsunade-sama put me in charge of this mission, I decide who goes and who stays. You and Uzumaki are both staying here just as Hinata-chan wished." He disappeared, only leaving a puff of smoke.

"As Hinata-chan wished…" Sasuke repeated before coughing up more blood. Another shinobi appeared in a different puff of smoke. "What do you want Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to see if you understood Neji's message." Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets.

"What are you talking about?"

"How much do you know about the two Hyuugas?" Kakashi stared at Sasuke, getting his answer from the silence. "They are more than cousins, Neji is like a big brother to Hinata. He would do anything for her. Even if it wasn't his family duty to protect her, he still would. Do you get it?"

"Hai." Sasuke was still fuming about not going on the mission.

"I don't think you do. Neji sees you as a threat to the mission, and do you know why?…Because he knows once you find where Itachi is you will lose focus. You will forget all about the others and Hinata. The only thing on your mind will be revenge. You have a one-track mind and that is dangerous."

"I wouldn't hurt Hinata-chan. Ever." Sasuke looked at the ground and clenched his fists. "I wouldn't lose control."

"The fight you just had says otherwise." Kakashi started to walk back toward the main part of Konoha. "If you really believe that you can stay on task and not let your hatred of Itachi control you, then go after Hinata and help rescue her." Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Sasuke collapsed to the ground and stared at the sky. He was thinking about his two choices. He only had until the next morning to make a decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Neji, Sasuke and Naruto are the only two you are going to leave behind?" Tsunade asked.

"I will only require the ninja Hinata-chan suggested," Neji stated. "Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Tenten-chan. Plus I wish to add Haruno for obvious reasons."

"Only six including yourself? Are you sure?"

"I have a feeling that is all I need," Neji answered.

"What is going through your head Hyuuga?" Tsunade questioned, knowing he had something up his sleeve.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama. Just know that whatever happens, I will handle it."

"Fine. Then here are the parameters of the mission. Round up your squad and leave as soon as you can tomorrow." Tsunade handed him a scroll.

"Hai. Arigatou Hokage-sama." Neji took the scroll and left her office.

"Neji-kun!" Tenten called when she saw Neji emerge from the building. She had four other ninja with her.

"Arigatou Tenten-chan," he said looking at the five jounin. "All of you probably know why you are here. You five will accompany me into Akatsuki territory to rescue my cousin."

"Nani? No Naruto or Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Don't worry about them," Neji stated. "Meet at the gates at sunrise. Be in your ANBU uniform and be prepared to follow my orders." Neji's eyes scanned the group. "Now go home and prepare yourselves." He watched as four of the five disappeared. "Haruno?"

"You know Sasuke and Naruto-kun won't like this…" Sakura mumbled.

"They already know. Plus you should understand Hinata-chan's decision to leave them out," Neji said.

"Neji-san? Hinata-chan didn't want them to come for her?"

"Hai. She doesn't want to cause them anymore trouble," Neji paused. "But I doubt that will stop them," he mumbled to himself.

"Nani?" Sakura looked toward him, but Neji was already gone. She sighed and started toward her home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is everyone ready for what we are about to do?" Neji asked, his voice muffled by his mask. His eyes looked over the small group, and he fixed his gaze on the trees just outside of Konoha. _'Just as I expected,'_ he thought, then moved his gaze back to his squad. "Let's move!" he yelled, and the five ninja disappeared.

Neji watched his squad move through the trees, and he sped to the front. He motioned for them to continued forward, then allowed four to overtake him. He grabbed the wrist of the fifth and leapt to the ground. Sakura just looked at him from behind the mask.

"What is it Neji-san?" she asked.

"Don't play cute. Call your boyfriend and Uchiha out here…" The two appeared after Neji finished his sentence.

"How'd you know?" Naruto asked, causing Neji to scoff.

"I knew neither of you would listen and be left behind. And I am a genius." He watched the others stop. "Come on, and if any of you mess this up or endanger anyone else…Tsunade-sama will be the least of your worries."

The three ninja watched Neji disappear into the trees, and then followed after him. Sasuke knew exactly what Neji meant, but decided not to say anything. He continued to think about his brother, and as he got frustrated he started to think about Hinata. He clenched his fists as he flew after the others. When he looked Naruto, he knew the kitsune shared the same sentiments. Both smirked as they picked up speed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Chapter Thirteen at last! Sorry again for the incredibly HUGE delay. I really didn't mean for that to happen. I guess all the end of the year tests at school and crap took up a lot of my time. I really hope you like this chapter and the next one should come very quickly if I get a lot of ideas. I know I said this would be Sasuke-centric and it was kind of Neji and Sasuke centric. Yeah, my bad. I decided to add some of Hinata because it helped it flow better. I hope the transitions between flashbacks and 'present time' were easy to follow. I'm not sure if I'll split up the Akatsuki thing into two chapters or keep it as one. After that I maybe out of ideas unless there is more Orochimaru or I create a new enemy ninja. If you have any ideas you would like to see, tell me. If I like them or if they'll fit well I'll add them to the story. And I'll give you the credit of course. I may also start a new fic if I do get writer's block, but that's a maybe. Well there will be more Hinata in the next chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Itachi have a deeper cause to have Hinata or just the obvious one. Well I hope you like this chapter and continue reading my fic! Sorry again! Keep R&R-ing please. It's much appreciated. Thanks! Next Chapter: _Chapter Fourteen: Falling Apart Pt. One_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Falling Apart Pt One

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen: Falling Apart Pt. One**

_Part One: An Unexpected Diversion_

Hinata clenched her fist as she slowly picked herself up off the floor. She looked around, her vision still a little blurred and the darkness around her didn't help. She groaned and leaned against a cold wall. Her pale eyes seemed to glow against the shadows.

"Ugh…" Hinata rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. "Little chakra…" she moaned as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Weakness and sorrow washed over her being. Her thoughts went to her father and sister, she felt like she had failed them. She never truly mourned Hiashi's death, and she could no longer hold back the pain. Was his sacrifice for nothing? Was she this weak? More questions plagued her mind and added to her sorrow. Her sobs echoed off the walls of the dark room and broke the eerie silence that previously enveloped her.

"Gomen Otousan…" she muttered, sobbing into her hands. Hinata tensed when she felt her chin cupped by a calloused hand.

"Shh…" Hinata's head was lifted to gaze into crimson eyes. "It's pathetic to see the head of the Hyuuga Clan like this." Itachi caressed her cheek with his thumb, wearing a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Get away from me," Hinata growled weakly, trying to push Itachi away.

"Nani?" Itachi backed up, but continued to smirk. "This is what I get for saving your life…twice?"

"Shut up." Hinata pushed herself onto her feet after much difficulty. "Too bad I won't be repaying the favor." She started making hand signs slowly.

"You honestly don't think you could pull off any jutsu in your condition," Itachi stated, grabbing one of her wrists and yanking it down to her side.

"…" Hinata just stared at him, empty hatred filled her eyes.

"That's a good girl," Itachi mocked, letting go of her wrist.

"What do you want?" she asked through her teeth, knowing she couldn't do anything.

"Don't worry." Itachi pulled out a kunai and started toward her. Hinata watched, unconsciously moving back against the wall. "I already told you that I'm not going to kill you," he whispered next to her ear. His free hand snaked around her uneven hair. "You're too valuable." In one swift motion, the kunai sliced through Hinata's hair, evening it to shoulder length. "Now I just have to wait for them to come for you…" Itachi turned away, letting her cut hair fall through his fingers in front of her. He started walking toward the door.

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun won't come," Hinata mumbled, staring at her hair on the ground.

"Hm?" Itachi stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "We'll see, and if they don't…I'm sure your Byakugan will still be a great addition to the Akatsuki." He left the room, leaving Hinata in the darkness.

"Please don't come Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered, slumping to the ground. "Please don't come…" She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. _'I have to gain my chakra back. I have to get out of here,'_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji stopped, causing his squad to follow suit. He looked around, he had a feeling something was wrong. He motioned for everyone to separate and fan out, and he watched the seven ninja move through the trees. Neji only hoped that they hadn't been noticed yet, that would only make things worse. He was relieved that everyone in the squad knew to mask their chakra without him telling them to.

'_Now we just have to keep away from Itachi, or at least keep those to away from him,' _Neji thought, looking at Naruto and Sasuke. _'And get Hinata-chan out. She better be okay or I'm going to need to stay away from him too.'_

"Neji-kun," a soft voice called out and broke him from his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Hai. I'm just a little distracted," he admitted "I'm going to have to split my focus though. Watching Uzumaki and Uchiha, fighting, and trying to find Hinata-chan…"

"If you knew this would be more difficult with them along, why'd you allow it?"

"Either way it would be more difficult." Neji quickly scanned the area to make sure everyone was there. "They are strong shinobi, so long as they're are rational and calm."

"What will you do if Itachi shows himself?" Tenten asked.

"It's not an 'if,' but a 'when.' And when he does, I'll fight him if I have too."

"You won't give Naruto or Sasuke a chance?"

"I don't know," Neji answered. "I don't want then to fight Itachi, but it may come to that."

"I'm sure everything will work out," Tenten whispered.

"Right. Let's get going. The longer we're out here, the longer Hinata-chan's with that psycho." Neji picked up the pace and sped to the front of the squad. Tenten was a few strides behind.

The eight flew through the trees quickly, weaving among them. Their speed decreased as they drew closer to the Akatsuki Headquarters. Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru dropped to the forest floor, and the other four stayed in the trees. Once they were at the edge of the forest, Neji dropped in front of Shino and Kiba. He looked at the others briefly to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid.

"You two will be going into the Headquarters to get Hinata-chan," Neji stated, which received a growl from Sasuke in the tree above them. He ignored it and continued, "You'll have to go through the building, avoiding as many confrontations as you can."

"Nani?" Kiba asked. "You want us to run away from fights?"

"You're objective is to retrieve Hinata-chan, and if you stop to fight…that will only allow more time for something to happen to her." Neji smirked under his mask, after a thought. "But once you have her, take down as many as you want, within reason."

"Hai." Kiba smiled and Akamaru let out a low bark.

"Now Haruno and Uzumaki," Neji started, turning to them. "You'll be giving them cover, but-" Neji stopped and disappeared. A kunai appeared in the tree behind where he was standing. "We've been spotted. Move!" he called, flying out of the trees.

'_Perfect,'_ Sasuke thought. _'Itachi better not show his face, because this time…I will kill him!'_ He flew out after Neji and the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Itachi, eight ANBU from Konohagakure have been spotted," Kisame said, approaching the Sharingan Master.

"I'm sure you can handle it," Itachi replied with no emotion. "Besides, this is what we wanted all along as long as the Kyubi is with them."

"Not only that, but it seems your brother is with them as well." Kisame added, smiling demonically.

"Guess our little guest won't be too happy that she was wrong." Itachi headed further into the building. "Handle it for now…" he ordered.

Kisame nodded and started for the door slowly. Some of the other members were already out, getting ready to dispose of the Leaf ANBU.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I still don't have enough chakra to escape,'_ Hinata thought. _'I could make it pass maybe one person, if it isn't Itachi.' _She sighed and continued to mold chakra.

Hinata's eyes snapped open when she sensed a strong source of chakra approaching. She mentally cursed the timing and the person who was coming. She pushed herself to her feet and waited for the Sharingan Master, continuing to mold chakra. She wasn't going to fight him, but planned to make a run for the exit if she saw an opening. Her body tensed up automatically as the door opened and the blood red eyes of Itachi could be seen.

"Well it seems you friends did come for you," Itachi stated, entering the room completely and shutting the door. "A squad of eight ANBU are here to rescue you. Little Sasuke-_kun_ and the Kyubi boy are within their ranks."

"Nani?" Hinata's eyes widened, but she quickly masked her surprise.

"Whatever you did to try to stop them didn't work." Itachi smirked and continued toward her.

"No." Hinata shook her head. "I keep causing them trouble," she muttered. "Why didn't they listen to Tsunade-sama?" Small tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"Something wrong Hyuuga?" Itachi continued to smirk and grabbed her chin to force her to look at him.

"Shut up," Hinata said in a low and dark voice. Her eyes flashed with the Byakugan, and she shoved him away. "I hate you!" She came at him ready to strike, ignoring the fact she didn't have much chakra and was still wounded.

"So, you want to fight now?" Itachi grabbed her wrist. "I'm sure Kisame won't mind me being a little later than expected."

"…" Hinata just glared at him, and struck his wrist to free herself.

Hinata continued to attack with some success, sealing some of Itachi's minor tenketsu. He seemed mildly amused by the petite girl's futile efforts to harm him. He could feel her chakra beginning to wane as the assault continued. He knocked her to the side effortlessly and stared at her with an amused expression on his face.

"What do you expect to accomplish by attacking me?" he asked. "You know you can't win. You can't even hurt me."

'_He's right, but I have to do something,'_ Hinata thought, moving away from him. _'Anything…Weaken him or at least keep him away from Sasuke-kun and Naruto.'_

"At the rate you'll die, and the ANBU won't have anyone to rescue."

"Be quiet," she growled and went in for another attack.

Itachi continued to ward off Hinata's attacks. He knew he could easily stop her and even kill her. The pathetic fight was starting to lose its amusement for him, but he was fascinated at how long the young Hyuuga was continuing. Even though she was not fending off many attacks and she was in a weakened state, Hinata continued to strike with the same speed and strength. Itachi smirked slightly and kicked Hinata into the far wall. He started to turn away until he noticed the frail kunoichi slowly pulling herself to her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji looked around quickly as he fended off the attacks of an Akatsuki member. All of the Leaf ANBU seemed to be doing fine, but not all of the Akatsuki members were out. As he parried an attack to send his opponent flying, Neji quickly activated his Byakugan. He looked inside the building ahead of him, and searched for his cousin. He spotted two figures in the center of the building, and they seemed to be…fighting? Neji didn't have much time to ponder what was going on because he was on the receiving end of an attack. He got to his feet and looked for Kiba and Shino.

"Aburame! Inuzuka!" he called out during an attack. "The center! She's in the center of the building! Move it!"

"Right!" Kiba called back as Akamaru tackled his opponent to the ground. "Shino! Akamaru! Let's go!" He broke into a run toward the building.

"Naruto! Take care of this!" Shino called, hitting his opponent into the air toward Naruto. He started after Kiba once he saw Naruto handling two Akatsuki members.

"Hurry up Shino!" Kiba looked back briefly, then leapt onto Akamaru's back as the massive hound came up next to him.

Neji watched the two disappear into the building and then threw his opponent out of the way. He looked up to see Kisame walking his way. The Hyuuga prodigy stood his ground and waited for the shark-like ninja to attack. His eyes glanced at Kisame's sword, Samehada, as it was pulled for his back. Neji disappeared as Samehada came down where he was standing, breaking the earth around the impact. He reappeared behind Kisame performing his sixty-four palms technique. He disappeared as Kisame swung his sword around ready to tear into Neji's flesh. Neji jumped into the air, dodging the blow.

'_Wait,'_ Neji thought as he came back down to the ground. He turned his gaze toward the entrance of the building. _'Itachi. I have to end this.'_ His eyes bulged as he felt pain shoot up through his leg.

Neji flew back and landed on the ground. He looked up at the sky before rolling to the side to dodge another blow. He flipped up onto his feet as best he could and looked at his left leg. He growled, watching the blood pour onto the ground. He started making hand signs, mentally thanking Hinata for showing him this jutsu. He jumped back and five more of him appeared in the air. As they landed, they rushed Kisame and started the sixty-four palms again.

"This ends now!" Neji said as him and his five clones hit the final tenketsu together. He moved back as the clones disappeared and Kisame hit the ground. "Not enough to finish him though…"

Neji turned around and saw Itachi walking toward another Leaf ninja. Neji winced as he took off after him, he was determined to keep Sasuke and Naruto away as long as possible. Neji pulled out several kunai from his holster and threw them at Itachi. He skidded to a stop and glared at the Sharingan Master.

"Another Hyuuga," Itachi said blandly. "And you've seemed to have taken a major hit from Kisame before you took him down. This will be interesting."

"Shut it," Neji growled.

"And you seem to have the same mouth as her as well." Itachi smirked. "But I won't go easy on you."

The two came at each other, Itachi obviously having the upper hand. Neji's speed was decreased dramatically from the long gash on his leg. He tried to concentrate on fighting Itachi, and not on the constant pain surging through his leg. Neji disappeared as Itachi attacked him with normal taijutsu, and reappeared behind him. He focused a great amount of chakra into the tenketsu in his palm and jabbed it toward one of Itachi's major tenketsu. He pulled his hand back after the strike made contact. Itachi fell forward and dissipated into smoke.

"Clone," Neji muttered under his breath. His vision doubled and he almost fell over from blood loss. "Where's the real Itachi then?"

Neji turned around to look for him, and as he brought his head around, a strong uppercut connected with his jaw. The Hyuuga prodigy went flying through the air, and tumbled across the ground as he landed. He slowly forced himself into a sitting position, his vision doubling again. When he looked toward the origin of the attack, he saw Itachi engaged in a fight with another ANBU member.

"Uchiha," he whispered, struggling slightly to his feet. _'Just don't do anything stupid,'_ he thought. He looked around to find out what was happening with the others.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This no longer amuses me," Itachi stated. He brought his hand up and backhanded Hinata as she reached him. He watched as her fragile body hit the wall and cracked it. "Now I have to go deal with the other Hyuuga." He turned around.

"Neji-Niisan," Hinata groaned and coughed. She tried to get back up.

"Don't bother or I'll hit you harder. And you won't be able to get back up again." Itachi disappeared from the room.

"Uhn…" Hinata looked up to where Itachi was previously standing, and then her head fell limp onto the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Another Chapter! And a quick update! Go me! Anyways, sorry for the slight shortness of this chapter. It is technically the same length as the others word wise, but it doesn't have as much talking so it doesn't look the same. I hoped you enjoyed reading it. There were things added that I didn't think I was when I first thought about this chapter. I wasn't going to add the Itachi vs. Hinata fight for one. I thought that it turned out pretty well. The next chapter is pretty similar to this chapter and chapter eight. I hope to get that up by either the weekend or early next week. Thanks for all the reviews. They make me so happy! Keep them coming please! Next Chapter: _Chapter Fifteen: Falling Apart Pt. Two_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Falling Apart Pt Two

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen: Falling Apart Pt. Two**

_Part Two: The Demon In Him_

"Ototo, you don't look pleased to see me," Itachi jeered. Sasuke just glared at him from underneath his mask.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" the younger Uchiha asked, his eyes not yet red with the Sharingan. _'Stay focused…'_ he thought.

"She's probably sleeping against the wall she cracked inside." A smirk appeared on his face. "Even with little chakra she was quite lively and very amusing."

"…Shut up!" Sasuke growled. He could feel the curse slowly activating. _'No, I must stay in control. I don't need help for this. I cannot let Itachi do this to me!'_ Neji's voice echoed through his head. Sasuke rushed at Itachi, his Sharingan activated.

Sasuke aimed a chakra enforced punch toward his brother's head. He growled as his strike missed the target, and he whipped around to try again. Sasuke continued his barrage of attacks with little success. His thoughts roamed frantically as he threw each strike. His eyes focused on Itachi's amused expression, which only infuriated him more. As he went in for another strike, Itachi moved to the side and kicked him away.

"Come on. Even the little Hyuuga put up more of a fight," Itachi mocked. "Though I must admit her attacks were much weaker and easier to dodge…"

"Shut your mouth," Sasuke warned. "Or I'll shut it for you!" He started forming hand signs. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" A massive fireball came out of his mouth and went toward Itachi.

Sasuke watched the fire hit the ground, and he disappeared. As the smoke and flames subsided, Itachi appeared in the middle, barely scorched. He looked around lazily, and spun quickly to grab Sasuke's wrist. Itachi looked at his brother and tossed him away effortlessly. As Sasuke exploded in the air, the bright blue glow of the Chidori rammed into Itachi's gut. Sasuke pulled his hand back, and leapt away from his brother.

"You're improving…a little," Itachi stated, touching where the he was hit and looked at the blood.

Sasuke came toward Itachi, and attacked with taijutsu. He wasn't listening to ploys, he tried to stay in control. He brought up his arm to block a punch, and then threw one of his own. He tried to use as little chakra as he could after the Chidori as he could feel the urge to use his curse increasing. Itachi threw a swift punch to Sasuke's gut, and then sent the younger Uchiha flying across the ground.

'_Must not use the curse,'_ Sasuke thought, feeling the burning sensation near his neck. He wiped his mouth as he scrambled to his feet. _'I barely held my own last time, but this time seems different. He seems weaker, not as fast…'_

Sasuke wiped some of the blood from the corner of his mouth, and ran it across the markings on a scroll he quickly pulled out. He swiftly made hand signs with the rolled up scroll in hand, and placed slammed the scroll onto the ground, summoning a huge serpent. Sasuke leapt onto his summon's head, and started an assault on his brother. He examined Itachi's movements as he dodged the serpent's attacks. Something was definitely different. It wasn't a huge difference or that noticeable, but Sasuke saw it. Something or someone had weakened Itachi previous to their fight, if only by a fragment.

'_Curse that girl,'_ Itachi thought, jumping back as the snake's head crashed into the ground. _'She sealed more tenketsu that I thought.'_ He made some swift hand signs and disappeared.

Sasuke leapt off his summon as Itachi came down. He made hand signs and began to spit balls of fire at the elder Uchiha. As the fireballs ceased, Sasuke was hit toward the ground. He growled at his own stupidity and flipped to his feet. His eyes scanned the area as three Itachis came toward him. He made a subtle motion, and his snake's massive tail swept through the air, hitting all three Itachis to the ground. Sasuke smirked as two of them turned into puffs of smoke and the other was trapped in the coils of the snake's body.

"This ends today," Sasuke said darkly, walking to his brother.

"You are too cocky and slow, Ototo." A smirk appeared on his face as Sasuke flew through the air.

A clone had exploded behind the Uchiha prodigy and two others were going after the helpless body. As the two exploded, the first sent him high into the air and the second sent him hurtling into the ground, Itachi escaped the serpent's hold. The elder Uchiha walked away from the summoned creature and paid it no notice as it charged at him ready to strike. Itachi disappeared and kicked Sasuke, right after the younger brother got into a kneeling position.

"I'm not going to mess around," Itachi said. He rammed his elbow into Sasuke's spine and smacked him away.

"I will kill you," Sasuke said, rolling to the side, causing himself more pain. He watched as his summon came down to devour his brother. "That won't hold him long," he grumbled, getting to his feet. He watched the snake swallow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba, Hyuuga took down a couple, but he's injured now," Shino said, looking from a insect to his teammate.

"That's not good news. We need to hurry." Kiba motioned for Akamaru to pick up speed and Shino sped off after them.

The two ran through the Headquarters with no confrontations. It felt strange to both shinobi, but they didn't question it and kept focused on finding their friend. Kiba made Akamaru stop as they neared the center of the building. Neither sensed much chakra ahead. Kiba leapt off his pet and ran toward the door, frantic and disturbing thoughts going through his mind.

"She's still alive Kiba," Shino stated, trying to calm his friend. He followed slowly, looking around cautiously.

"Hai, I know. But she might be badly injured." Kiba broke the door down. "Akamaru sensed Itachi in here earlier."

"Be careful, I don't think we are alone in here," Shino said, standing outside the doorway. Kiba nodded and ran toward the fallen Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" He knelt down and gently picked up the small girl. Akamaru was right there by his side.

"Ugh…" Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She winced from the pain that traveled through her body. "K-Kiba?" she stuttered.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" He asked, knowing there was no way she could be. He wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth. "Can you stand?"

"H-ha. I'm al-alright." She winced again, but managed to get to her feet. "Let's g-get out of h-here…"

"Right." As Kiba stood up, two arms wrapped around him. "Hinata-chan?"

"Arigatou." Her arms dropped to her sides, her eyes slightly misting.

"Come on. Climb on Akamaru," he said, mounting his dog as well. "Hold on tight." Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's go. No one has noticed us yet," Shino said. He glanced at Hinata and started running down the hall.

"Shino!" Hinata looked at him, giving him a faint smile. She was glad her friends and teammates found her. "Where is Itachi?" she asked, her expression turned serious.

"Uchiha's fighting him," Shino stated. "And I'm pretty sure he's losing."

"No," Hinata whispered. She looked up, hoping they'd reach the exit soon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched his summon closely. There wasn't much he could do while Itachi was inside it. His eyes widened as black flames engulfed the snake from the inside. Sasuke quickly unsummoned it and watched his brother step out of the flames. He barely seemed damaged, and Sasuke knew he still had more chakra left to spare.

"You'll have to do better than that Ototo," Itachi said. His hand still cupped the dark fire.

'_I promised myself I wouldn't use this ever again,'_ Sasuke thought, allowing the curse to quickly spread over his body. _'But I don't think I have any other choice…'_

Sasuke moved quickly as Itachi's attack came toward him. The fire seemed to follow him, and it finally overwhelmed him. Itachi watched as the black flames covered his brother. He started to walk toward the area where he sensed Naruto, almost positive that Sasuke would be unconscious or even dead.

Sasuke cleared the flames around him. His appearance changed; his hair longer, the colors of his hair and skin different, and hand-like wings jutting out of his back. His wings expanded and he flew after his brother. He stretched out his hand and jabbed his almost talon-like nails into his brother's back. He maliciously ripped them out and punched Itachi into the air. He flew up into the air and landed a series of blows on his older brother before knocking him into the ground. As Itachi got to his feet, Sasuke came at him again. Before Itachi could even react, Sasuke started another vicious wave on him.

"This ends now brother," Sasuke said. He started to form the Chidori in his hand.

"Tch…Orochimaru, I presume," Itachi stated, summoning the black flames into his hand again.

Itachi released his attack as Sasuke flew toward him. The fire engulfed Sasuke, but did not stop the younger Uchiha's attack. Sasuke slammed the Chidori into Itachi's back hand and pulled it across his body. The effects were lessened, but it still did a great deal of damage to the Sharingan Master. Sasuke flew into the sky after he stopped his attack. He stared at his brother, and an evil smile appeared on his face. He was ready to finish Itachi once and for all.

"Sasuke!" A voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts of revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked toward the battle between the Uchiha brothers when he sensed a powerful and dark chakra. He looked at Sakura, who noticed it as well. Naruto quickly knocked out his and Sakura's opponents. The two started running toward the source of chakra, hoping it was not Sasuke.

'_Please do not say he's that stupid,'_ the kitsune thought. He stopped abruptly and stood in silence as he stared at the demonic form of Sasuke. "No."

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked on as Sasuke went down, attacking Itachi with enhanced taijutsu. It seemed monstrous and terrifying to her. "You have to do something Naruto-kun!"

"I know Sakura-chan. I know."

Naruto racked his brain trying to think of someway to stop his best friend from doing what he was. He knew he wanted revenge, but he wouldn't want it like this. He wouldn't want that snake freak, Orochimaru's help. The real Sasuke would do it with his own skill and his own strength. But how was Naruto going to remind him of that?

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled, shaking him violently. "Do something!"

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke and Itachi aim their attacked at each other. His eyes widened as the dark fire spread over his friend, and they widened even more when he saw the glow of the Chidori break through. His mind was scrambling for something, anything to help. He looked at Sakura, who's face showed fear and worry. His gaze moved to several feet away from the Akatsuki building when he sensed familiar chakra.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled when he saw crystalline eyes full of immense terror. "You have to stop!" He yelled again. He ran toward the airborne ninja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kiba. Shino. Something is wrong," Hinata said. "Sasuke's chakra, it's…different."

"Hai, I know what you mean," Kiba said. "Akamaru feels it too."

"We better get out there before something bad happens," Shino stated.

"Right." Kiba felt Hinata's arms tighten around him as she tensed up. _'She must be thinking of the worst,'_ he thought.

The three sped toward the door leading outside, only to see a demonic Sasuke being covered in black flames and the bright Chidori breaking though. Kiba forced Akamaru out of the building with Shino right behind. Hinata's eyes widened in fear, she didn't understand what was going on. Both her teammates felt her fear growing, and they started away from the building quickly. They stopped when they were a good distance away, and watched the site.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun…" Hinata mumbled softly, watching Sasuke wrench the Chidori across Itachi's body. She felt the most terror she's ever felt in her whole life. "W-what's going o-on? W-w-why is th-this h-happening?"

"Sasuke!" Hinata's gaze was ripped from Sasuke and landed on Naruto. "You have to stop! This isn't the way you want this to end! You don't need that psycho's help!" Naruto looked at the terrified Hinata. "You've caused enough damage! I know you want revenge! But you're hurting someone else now!" He looked back at his best friend and watched his gaze land on the small kunoichi on the nin-hound. "Can't you see!"

"H-Hinata-chan?" Sasuke stuttered. He flew down to her and her teammates. "Hinata-chan…" He landed in front of them, and reached out for her. He pulled away when Akamaru growled and bared his teeth.

"Y-you a-are n-n-not Sasuke," Hinata said, looking at his unmasked face. She buried her face into Kiba's shoulder, her frail body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke repeated, his appearance went back to normal. Fatigue and pain, both emotional and physical, were written all over his face.

"No!" Hinata screamed, her voice muffled. "Just t-take me h-home Kiba. I j-just want t-to go h-h-home," she cried into Kiba's back.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba whispered, trying to convince her to look up. He made Akamaru start for Konohagakure when he felt her tense up again, Shino followed behind. "It'll be okay…" He looked back at Sasuke as they disappeared into the forest.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke fell to his knees. "What have I done?" he muttered softly, looking at his bloody hands.

"Come on," Naruto said, pulling him to his feet. "Your brother may be weak and gone for the moment, but that doesn't mean we are safe."

"What have I done, Naruto? What have I done?" Sasuke asked. He looked like a confused and scared child.

"It'll be okay Sasuke," Sakura said, placing her hand on his shoulder, and handing him his cracked and scorched ANBU mask.

"Come on you three!" Lee and Tenten shouted. They were helping to steady a weakened Neji.

"We're coming" Naruto called. The three followed the others into the forest back toward their home. "Everything will work itself out," Naruto told Sasuke. "Just give it time." He tried to put on a smile, but it was difficult while looking at Sasuke dismal face.

"Hn…" was the only reply coming from the sulking Uchiha, and it didn't seem normal either. His blurred eyes stared at the mask and then focused straight ahead, his fatigued body barely moving. His only thoughts were of Hinata and the expression on her face. She seemed so small and scared, and he did that to her. _'What have I done?'_ he asked himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

The second part! Woo! Hope you enjoyed it, as I do hope you enjoyed every chapter this far. I hope my fight scenes are okay, even though no one has complained yet. Please don't complain now, it'll make me cry. Maybe not. Helpful tips are welcomed though! I'm not sure what I'm doing in the next few chapters, and I'm thinking about letting you, my awesome readers decide! Hopefully it works.

**Here are the ideas:**

(1) A short time skip (maybe a year or two) with not much Orochimaru/Itachi influence

(2) No time skip or a very short one (weeks to months) with not much Orochimaru/Itachi influence

(3) One of the two (Orochimaru or Itachi) involvement and then a time skip (either years or months)

(4)Other (Any ideas I can't come up with now that will be a surprise for you!)

So if you want to tell me what I should put the number in your review. These will probably be ideas for chapters seventeen or eighteen, depending if I'm inspired or not. I think that I may do a festival/chuunin exam/combination (Hanabi and her team in the exam) during chapter seventeen. Not sure how well that will go. It depends on where chapter sixteen is going. Oh, the whole 'Naruto being wise and stopping Sasuke' was all the genius of my best friend Danielle. She/we came up with that idea toward the beginning of the creation of the fic. Yep, that's a long time back.

Anyways, I really hope I didn't fail you in writing this chapter. And I hope it is what you expected and what you have come to love/like. Please review! They are (so) appreciated! Next Chapter: _Chapter Sixteen: Broken But Mending_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Broken But Mending

Thanks for being so awesome!

**stelmw02- **Thanks for the review. I appreciate it a lot. I'll try to update more frequently!

**hina-hime0187- **Thanks. I try!

**Katomi-chan- **Thanks for the help and the review!

**Meibou-** Thanks for the review. I'm happy that the things I write are turning out well.

**then nika said-** Thanks for the review!

**kenshinlover2002- **Thanks. It's obvious that they will…eventually.

**Mayumi Norika-** Thanks for the review. I like the fluff too, and will probably start to concentrate on that more for awhile.

**Keiiri-** Yeah…poor him. XP Thanks for the review!

**Someone-** Thanks! I try and will continue to try and get up the chapters faster!

**Silvermoon-** Thanks a lot! I'm glad my work is liked by some many people!

**oztan- **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

**boredazn- **Thanks! I don't really like flashbacks since I'm inexperienced in them. If I do have them, they will be at a minimum!

**Peepmeow-** Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Thanks for your review though!

**Mikami Iwasaki- **Thanks for your opinion and the review!

**Diamond- **Thanks! I'll try to be faster with updates!

**Kagetori-** Thanks for the review. I try.

Thank you everyone! The reviews are great and I'll be sure to keep up with this as much as I can!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen: Broken But Mending**

Cold sweat laced Hinata's body as she woke up startled in her bed. She jerked herself into a sitting position as her eyes snapped open, and she bent over holding her head. She panted heavily, trying to calm herself down. It had been the tenth night in a row she had awoken from a nightmare since she returned to the safety of her home. Neji knew of the first few times since her consciousness came with a scream or sobbing, but she had trained herself not to alert her cousin to the problem anymore. It was always the same anyways, the visions of the demonic Sasuke plaguing her thoughts, sometimes even during the waking hours.

'_I have to get over this,'_ Hinata thought as she sat up in a normal position. _'I cannot let this control me…It's too obvious that something is wrong. Neji knows that the dreams are still here. I can tell by the look in his eyes.'_

Hinata peeled the blankets off her sweating form and slid to the edge of her bed. Looking out her window, she could tell it was very early in the morning. She stood up, shaking her head to rid herself of her weariness, and made her way to her bathroom, picking up her clothes on the way. Hinata looked in the mirror before she got changed and stepped into the tub, sighing and shaking her head again. She needed someway to relax without her thoughts being haunted, and she had yet to solve that problem. She slid deeper under the warm water so only her nose up was visible and closed her eyes, trying to calm her mind and rid herself of the visions of terror.

'_What was wrong with him?'_ she wondered silently, _'Has he always been like that? Is that his true self?'_ Hinata shook her head to answer herself, _'No. I do not think that. I cannot think that. But…'_

After cleaning herself up and changing into clean clothes, Hinata started for the exit of her home and then the training grounds. She knew she still needed to rest but she couldn't with the constant nightmares. Her hope was to wear herself down enough so she could actually sleep without interruption. She knew it was a foolish endeavor, but she wasn't going to let it go as far as to almost kill herself training. As she walked toward the training grounds her eyes wandered around the dark streets aimlessly. She saw some movement of the village slowly starting to wake and get ready for the day, but nothing unusual. Hinata turned her gaze on her destination as she neared, stretching out her limbs to prepare for her training. She moved toward the training posts when she entered the area and started to strike the posts with sufficient force to slowly chip them away.

Hinata eventually grew tired of her immobile targets and made a hand sign, creating multiple duplicates of herself. The group moved to an empty field near the training area and began to spar, Hinata against all her duplicates. It wasn't as good of training as fighting someone else, but it did start to take a toll on her body. As the clones slowly started to disappear, Hinata created more until she felt her chakra reaching a low. She made a hand sign to dispel the jutsu and collapsed down onto the ground, her breath uneven and a light sweat on her body. As she wiped the back of her hand over her forehead, she curled up into a loose ball and closed her eyes.

'_Maybe now I can finally sleep,'_ she thought, letting her arm drop to the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness swarmed around opened obsidian eyes as Sasuke lay on his bed. It was another night that he couldn't sleep, visions of Hinata's frightened face haunting his mind. The more he dwelled on it, the more it angered and saddened him. He kept trying to put all the blame on Itachi, but he couldn't. It was all his fault, nothing would change that. Sasuke sighed, trying to push the thoughts away, and adjusted his position so he was lying on his side and staring at the wall. He hated just sitting around in his horrible thoughts, and if it wasn't for his former teammates he would have gone crazy by now. They were the ones to at least force him to go outside to train or get ramen. One reason he agreed was hope to catch a glimpse of Hinata and perhaps be able to go up to her to talk. He had no such luck though, he didn't even see Neji, which he was thankful for.

'_I need to get out and do something,'_ he thought as he sat up. _'Anything. Just to get my mind off of this, and maybe…come up with a plan of action.'_

Sasuke stretched for a moment and started to get changed into normal clothes, he had cleaned up before going to bed in hopes that it would relax him enough to sleep. He started for the exit of his apartment slowly, still having no clue where his aimlessly wandering would take him. He ran his hand through his messy raven colored hair before opening the door and leaving. Aimless wandering was all he could think of doing. Training was an option, but he didn't want to try anything stupid that could leave him there with no chakra or on the brink of death. He would have to use all of his will not to wander toward the Hyuuga compound. Waking up any of the Hyuuga seemed like a bad idea, and if it was Neji who was awoken first, Sasuke didn't even want to think about that.

Sasuke wandered the dark streets for awhile, heading in no real direction for most of his time. He finally started toward Naruto's house. He usually tried to avoid the blond even with their friendship becoming stronger, but Sasuke would turn to his annoying friend now since there was no other that he trusted as much. The only other one that would even come close was Kakashi or Sakura, and the only one he could fathom trusting more than the kitsune would be Hinata. He shook his head as he walked, getting the thoughts out of his head. He hoped Naruto could distract him, if not help him.

'_It's pretty pathetic that I'm coming to him for something,'_ he thought amused, _'But maybe he'll be good for something…If not I need to go ask Tsunade for a mission or something to preoccupy my time…'_ He stopped at Naruto's outer door and knocked loudly, extremely loud since it was still early in the morning. "Wake up baka," he mumbled to himself as he waited with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Uhn…" Naruto moaned as he heard the pounding at his front door. He adjusted his position and tried to resume his slumber, but failed when more incessant pounding occurred. He forced himself up and stumbled toward the front door. "What is it?!" he asked in an annoyed tone, his eyes not even fully open yet.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke muttered in his normal uncaring voice. "I thought I was going to have to break down the door."

"Teme!" Naruto's eyes burst open in annoyance and anger. "What are you doing here?! What's the meaning of this!? I'm going to kill you!"

"Tch…Chill," Sasuke said coolly as he pushed by the fuming kitsune aside and walked into the apartment. "I couldn't sleep and I wasn't about to waste my time at home," he admitted, taking a seat on the sofa and getting into a relaxed position. "So what is there to do around here?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Naruto closed the door after Sasuke and walked over to where his friend was sitting, still annoyed. "You came here for that reason, because you were bored." He sat down on a chair and glared at Sasuke, not caring at his current messy appearance. "Most people sleep at this time of day. Most people have a life."

"Hn." Sasuke returned the blonde's glare after his last statement, forcing himself not to become angry. "Most people are lazy," he spat in a fowl tone, "And you better watch your tongue Naruto…You are at a disadvantage here."

"What's with the threat teme?" Naruto teased with a smirk on his tired face. He stared at Sasuke for a moment and his smirk turned into a sly grin. "So why are you really here? Boredom is not the whole story. You would just go plow your fists into a tree or post if it was that simple."

"Pft…When did you get so keen on things?" Sasuke asked, his expression softening to it's normal blank state. He shook his head, but didn't say anymore. He wouldn't let down his stubbornness for anything or anyone, at least not right now, not about such things of the heart.

"Hm. You're not going to say anything about it, huh?" Naruto leaned back in the chair, and ran his hand through his hair to smooth it. "Perhaps your mind is on a certain clear eyed kunoichi. One who is scarcely seen by anyone especially you."

A slight grin came over Sasuke's face for a moment, but was quickly replaced by his normal stoic expression. He was surprised and amused by Naruto's straightforwardness, but continued the conversation anyway. He still didn't not bear his heart or admit to anything about the situation. He refused to, even as much as he wanted to tell someone. The two continued the conversation until it slowly turned into more silence than actual talking. Silence was normal for Sasuke, but being in the room with a quiet Naruto was eerie to him. He finally decided to leave and bade his friend goodbye before exiting the apartment to allow the blond to return to his sleep.

Sasuke walked the road away from Naruto's home, slowly making his way toward the training grounds. He moved off of the road into a field and continued walking through the tall grass, stopping when something caught his eye. He saw small indentations in the grass made by footprints and another larger indentation. As his curiosity peaked, he started over toward the area. He stopped and took a step back when he saw who was curled up in the tall grass, his eyes widening. He stared at Hinata's sleeping form silently, having no ability to speak or move. He knelt down next to her after a few moments and reached out to brush her bangs from her face. His expression was soft and a light smile was starting to appear on his face. He was happy that she was fine, not that there was a doubt in his mind that she would be. He rested his hand gently on her cheek after brushing her hair away, but he retreated quickly when he heard her utter a word.

"Sasuke-kun," Hinata breathed softly, repositioning herself in her sleep.

"…" Sasuke watched her for a moment, seeing if she was still asleep. "Hina-" He stopped his statement when he sensed something approaching the area. He knew the what it was and groaned softly before disappearing from sight. He wasn't sure why he fled from her side, but he knew no harm would come to her. Perhaps he didn't want the situation to be interpreted differently than what it was, it would look pretty strange to anyone who just arrived on the scene.

Sasuke walked the training grounds toward a dense area of trees. He weaved through them until he arrived at a waterfall that dumped into a river. He had planned on training, but decided on a different course of action. He stripped off his shirt and shoes and walked across the moving water to the waterfall. He stared at the rapidly falling water for a moment before walking over to move a nearby boulder underneath it. He fixed the massive rock and sat down upon its flat surface, allowing the water to beat down hard against his body. He closed his eyes and began to clear his mind, attempting to meditate and train his body at the same time. He blocked out any unwanted sounds from his ears and allowed the silence of the area to surround him. He eventually cleared his mind completely, only leaving a few stray thoughts to linger in his mind.

"Hm. That was an interesting little scene a few moments ago wouldn't you say, Sasuke?" a voice called mockingly as a silver haired ninja sat on a high bough of a nearby tree. He had his fabled orange book in hand, glancing at the pages.

"Kakashi," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "What _scene_ would that be?" He didn't even bother to open an eye to look at his old sensei.

"I never thought I'd see you flee from a situation, especially one so innocent," Kakashi stated. "Unless you thought it wouldn't be perceived as such." A small grin formed under his mask.

"Tch. You know nothing about this," he said in a low tone, continuing to sit still under the cascading water.

"I know and understand everything perfectly. You failed to keep your cool on the mission to rescue Hinata, did you not? From what I've heard she saw something quite terrifying during the rescue and you two haven't been seen together since. Neither of you have acted the same either," he commented, "She is too frightened to confront you, but what is your story?" He glanced at Sasuke before casually turning the page of his book.

"I don't have a story," Sasuke replied softly. "And this is none of your business. You may have been my sensei, but you have nothing to teach me about this. Just leave and read your perverted book somewhere else."

"On the contrary, I still have something to say." He closed his book and slipped it into his kunai holster before leaping off the branch to the ground. "You need to change something about you." He started to turn around to leave. "One day you may have to choose between her and your ambition. You'll have to decide which is more important, just remember what you are giving up."

Sasuke opened his eyes to watch Kakashi disappear into the shadows and sighed heavily. After a few moments of staring into the shadows, he shook his head and returned to his meditation. His thoughts were becoming more cluttered with Kakashi's words buzzing through his brain. He finally gave up on his training and started for the riverbank. He pulled on his shirt and shoes and headed back to the village. He had a firm destination in mind and he wasn't going to back down from it. He continued his walk until he ended up in front of a place he had avoided for the past several days - the Hyuuga Compound. He stared at it for a moment before making his way toward the main house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba and Akamaru walked through a field as they headed toward the training ground. They were going to meet Shino there for training just to switch up their usual routine. Both stopped when they felt familiar chakra in the area. Akamaru was the first one to know where it was coming from and rushed over to where Hinata lay in the tall grass. Kiba followed at a more moderate pace, looking around. He had sensed two familiar sources of chakra, and he knew Akamaru did as well. He turned his attention to the petite kunoichi asleep on the ground. Shaking his head and sighing lightly, he knelt down beside her and reached for her shoulder to wake her up. Before he could even touch her, Akamaru started to lick her face, causing Hinata to open her eyes quickly and jerk herself into a sitting position.

"Huh?!" She blinked a few times to focus her vision. "Oh. Kiba, Akamaru, what are you two doing here?" she asked softly.

"I was on my way to the training grounds to meet with Shino for some training," Kiba stated, giving her a soft smile. "The better question is what are you doing here? And why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I see," Hinata ran her fingers through her hair and held back a yawn. "I couldn't sleep at home…I needed to get out." She started to pet Akamaru's head after he resumed licking her face. "I was going to head back after I woke up."

Kiba shook his head and mentally sighed, he had a good idea about her sleeping problems as did Shino. He sat down where he was and looked at her. He felt bad for her, she didn't deserve to go through everything she was forced into. After a few moments of silence the two began to talk, and Kiba tried to keep the topic steered away from either Uchiha. Shino eventually turned up on the scene, a little annoyed with Kiba, but shrugged it off and began to talk with his two teammates.

"Are you going to avoid him forever?" Shino asked after the subject of Sasuke was brought up, and he received a glare from Kiba.

"I'm not avoiding him," Hinata said softly, her gaze downcast. "At least…I don't want to avoid him."

"You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to," Kiba said, trying to cheer her up. "Seeing or talking to him will probably just make matters worse anyways."

"So you want her to avoid Uchiha. To just pretend he doesn't exist?" the bug master questioned.

"I'm not saying -" Kiba's statement was cut off by another voice.

"I don't want to avoid him, and I couldn't even if I did," Hinata stated. "We're going to run into each other eventually. I'm not going to run from him, and I'm not going to stay in fear of what he can become. I just need some time to figure it all out."

"Good. You may be the one thing that keeps him sane," Shino said, adjusting his glasses on his face. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"I know. Thank you for your concern though," she said softly, a small smile on her face. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I need to go do a few things before going back home. I'll see you two later, alright?" She started toward the main part of the village after waving to her friends. The two just waved back and watched her leave before getting up themselves and heading to train.

Hinata walked the streets silently, she had a few normal errands to run before going back to the compound. As she picked up the few things that she needed, mainly groceries and the like, she thought about how normal her life had seemed over the pass several days. She hadn't done any missions, she had lived like a normal villager all that time other than training. She decided as she walked back home that she didn't like that way of life. She'd rather be on missions or something similar, it kept life interesting. She continued to meditate on the subject as she reached the Hyuuga Compound. She stopped in her tracks when she heard two voices, almost dropping the objects in her arms. She knew them well.

"I won't tell you again," one voice said, "Leave now or I will make you leave."

"I'm not going to leave," the other one replied. "You can't stop me from talking to her."

"I warned you before the mission that if you endangered her, I would kill you. That promise still stands."

"Niisan," Hinata called softly, walking toward them. "What is going on here?" She kept her gaze firmly fixed on Neji.

"Nothing," Neji replied, moving his gaze to Hinata, "You go inside. I'll handle this." His gaze shifted back to Sasuke, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"You couldn't if you tried," Sasuke muttered under his breath before his attention switched over to Hinata. "Hinata-chan," he whispered, looking at her. His expression was soft but still expressionless. He started toward her slowly, ignoring the fact that Neji was still there.

"I don't care if you can handle it, just tell me what's going on," Hinata stated. She glanced at Sasuke as he approached, not moving an inch. "Sasuke-kun," she said to herself.

Hinata's eyes snapped to Neji as she saw a metal object leave his hands. She watched with wide eyes as it traveled toward Sasuke, but she didn't move. Sasuke looped the kunai around his finger and flung it back at Neji with triple the speed after spinning it for a moment. He turned toward the Hyuuga prodigy as the kunai lodged itself into his thigh. He glowered at Neji and stood in a normal standing position waiting for whatever he would try next.

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata took a step toward her cousin, but stopped when she saw his Byakugan activate.

"This ends now Uchiha," he stated in a dark tone, sprinting toward his opponent.

Hinata gasped as she watched and Sasuke looked at her. He was about to bring up his Sharingan, but he decided against it. He just stood there waiting for the attack. He wasn't going to fight back, he didn't want to hurt Hinata anymore. He stared at Neji as he approached and prepared himself for the blows. He received a few and was pushed back, he could feel his tenketsu points being sealed. He closed his eyes for a moment and they snapped back open when he didn't feel anymore strikes against him.

Hinata dropped what she was carrying when she saw the attack on Sasuke. She jumped in between the two when he was pushed back, and moved swiftly to parry Neji's attacks. She didn't have her Byakugan activated, seeing no need to and her chakra was still depleted. She felt her chakra being blocked and sent a series of blows back, no longer trying to parry just trying to knock him away. She winded Neji and sent a strike to his chin to knock him off balance, then spun and kicked him away. Her arms dropped to her sides as she watched him stumble back and lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Gomen Niisan," she apologized softly. "I cannot let you hurt him. Please understand."

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke uttered in a soft voice. He stared at her back, a faint smile coming over his face, and then moved his eyes onto Neji.

"…It's fine Hinata-chan," Neji stated, his eyes reverting back to normal. He rubbed his chin lightly and looked at Sasuke. "You do anything to her, anything to hurt her…And I will fulfill my promise." He moved to where Hinata dumped her items on the ground and picked them up silently. "Tsunade-sama wants to speak with you," he said, looking at Hinata. "You should go see her. Haruno dropped off a note for you about it and gave me the basic details." He started back inside the house, leaving the two alone.

"Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, moving around Hinata to look at her.

"I wasn't going to let him kill you," Hinata said in her normal soft voice. She kept her gaze away from Sasuke, she couldn't look at him yet. "Why didn't you fight back?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore Hinata-chan," Sasuke stated. He wrapped an arm around her carefully and lifted her chin with the other. "Gomen, for everything. I didn't want to get you involved in all this, and I never meant to scare you." He caressed her cheek softly with his hand.

"It was inevitable, I would have gotten involved someway," she said, finally looking at him. "Just tell me one thing," she said, backing away against her desire to stay with his hand against her cheek. "Is this the real you?"

"This is," he said simply. "I lost control and used the curse mark. Something I promised myself I wouldn't do again." He replaced his hand against her cheek after she retracted from him. "My mentality at the time…was unstable. I wanted to destroy Itachi. I wanted to kill him for everything he did to me and to you. But I ended up hurting you." He removed his hand from her cheek and sighed softly. "Gomen Hinata-chan."

"I understand," Hinata said after a few moments. "But I promised to help you, nothing will change that. You should've remembered that."

"I know," Sasuke replied softly, moving closer to her. He moved his head down toward her to gently kiss her, but moved back when he noticed her head turn to the side away from him.

"Gomen," she whispered. "I should go find out what the Hokage wants." She moved away from him and started for her house. "Sayonara Sasuke-kun." She turned to watch him leave the compound and then disappeared into her house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

I'm sorry about the two month wait on this chapter. School started again, and I meant to get a chapter up before it did. Obviously that didn't happen, mostly because I had such a hard time with starting this chapter. I had so many ideas going through my head and I couldn't express them right. I finally started to work on it at night after school and stuff, and finally finished it today! I am very proud. I hope the length of this makes up for the huge delay on it. I think this maybe my longest chapter so far. The decision for help on where to go was number (1) a short skip with not much influence. I may do that, but span it out across a few chapters so there won't be too many flashbacks. So it's more a mix between choice (1) and (2). I still want to do my Chuunin exam/festival idea, and that will help speed up the time skip. Then again, things may change, but thank you so much for giving me your opinion on this. It helped me out.

On to tidbits for the next chapters! I have been considering turning this into a SasuXHinaXIta fiction, but I really don't want to ruin it. So now I want your opinions on that. It would make it more interesting and keep me with ideas. I would probably start that part of the story, if I do, when I have really bad writer's block. I wasn't intending it to turn out that way, but like I said things change. There will probably be more Itachi interaction anyway, at least compared with Orochimaru interaction. I do have a plan in my head for a far away chapter, but I don't know how I want to write it.

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this. I'm happy to have such loyal readers and hoped I didn't lose any of you with this delay. Sorry again! I'm going to try and be more on top of things, but we can only hope for it. I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as I get all my ideas sorted out and figure out what exactly I want to happen. I have some ideas, that's why I kind of ended in a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. Well, please continued to read and review. They always make me feel happy when I read them. Thanks a lot! Next Chapter: _Chapter Seventeen: Choices_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Choices

Thanks for being so awesome!

**Sankuchuari- **Thanks for the review.

**SilverMoon-Chan- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**Mikami Iwasaki- **Hahaha. Thanks for that. I'm glad you are that excited when I update.

**Kimiko- **Thanks!

**kayasha uchiha- **Thanks. I can't believe I had that affect on someone. Makes me feel special.

**xXAnonymous1Xx- **Thanks. I appreciate you opinion on things and your not hating me for delayed updates!

**Blue-shine-angel- **Sorry! I'm trying too. -;;

**MayumiNorika-** Thanks for the review.

**oztan- **Thanks for your opinion and for reviewing!

**rcr- **Thanks for the review, and I'm still deliberating, but I'm leaning more to not. Sorry.

**NanamiYatsumaki- **Thanks. Glad to have people understand my dilemmas.

**Kagetori-** Thanks for the review and you opinion. I try.

**boredazn- **Sorry for that mistake. Thanks for the review though!

**kenshinlover2002- **Thanks.

Thank you everyone! The reviews are great and I'll be sure to keep up with this as much as I can!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seventeen: Choices**

Hinata stood outside of Tsunade's office, waiting to be called in. She had read Sakura's note and it didn't give her too much information. The two short sentences only told her to come to the Hokage and talk to her about something concerning the Chuunin exams. She had almost completely forgotten about the upcoming exams even though her younger sister and team were entered in it. She shook her head to bring herself out of her daze when she noticed the door opening.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" she asked, walking into the office.

"Hai. I've been thinking," the Hokage started, "The Chuunin exams are starting again, and I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Hinata questioned, trying to come up with what was going to be asked of her.

"I have two areas that I need help with, and I've decided to ask you about them first." She paused for a moment, examining the smaller kunoichi carefully. "I am looking for someone to be the proctor for the third exam. I know your sister Hanabi will be participating in this exam, but I trust your judgment in the matter."

"I see. And what is the other that you need help with?"

"I will be stationing Anbu all over Konoha during the exams just as a precautionary measure. If you do not wish to take up the job as proctor, I would appreciate your help in this way." Tsunade kept her eyes on Hinata, looking for any reaction on her face. "Your skill would be put to good use in either case."

"I am honored that you would choose me to be a proctor even with the current circumstances," Hinata replied, "And I will not prove your judging of my character wrong." A small and genuine smile came across her face, as did the Hokage's. "Is that all you need from me?"

"Hai. Arigatou Hinata," Tsunade said. "I'm sure you know what you job will entail, but come back when the exams start and someone will fill you in on the details."

"I will." Hinata bowed to the Godaime before leaving the office and starting back through the streets.

Hinata thought about what she'd have to do when the third exam came around. She was also contemplating whether she would tell Hanabi or not. She finally decided that it would be better for her younger sister if she didn't say anything about being a proctor. The next thing that came into her thoughts after she got everything straightened out was Sasuke. She felt better since she had seen him, the tugging feeling of terror was slipping away from her and there was an air of calm around her that hadn't been there for a long time. With those thoughts floating around, she starting to think of what to do about it. After what had happened back at the Compound, she wasn't sure how Sasuke was feeling. Her thoughts were interrupted when her wandering was halted by her crashing right into someone.

"Oof…" Three girls crashed to the ground, two of them rubbed their backside while the other just blinked to come out of her daze.

"Oh Hinata-chan!" one said, a hint of squealing in her voice, "You should be more careful of where your going."

"Gomen Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," Hinata squeaked out, her face a faded pink from embarrassment. "I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't watching where I was going."

"That's obvious," Ino joked, getting to her feet. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Hai Hinata-chan, what were you thinking? I mean you seem to be in a good mood today." Sakura smiled and got to her feet before helping the Hyuuga get to a standing position again.

"Well, I went to Tsunade's office after getting your note and she asked if I would oversee the third exam," Hinata stated and paused a bit before continuing. "I accepted, but that's not really what was on my mind when I ran into you two."

"So what was it?"

"Hai, tell us!"

"…I was thinking about Sasuke-kun," she admitted softly. "I saw -"

"Nan!?" The two girls exclaimed together.

"Wait, you saw what?" Sakura questioned, regaining herself quickly.

"I saw him… He came to the Hyuuga Compound, and…" she paused again.

"And what!" Ino screamed, barely refraining from shaking the information out of the petite Hyuuga.

"…He was looking for me."

"Aww… Kawaii," Sakura said. "He finally decided to do something."

"Well it's about time he did," Ino stated, "You two looked pitiful without each other, well at least he did." She laughed and gave Hinata a hug. "You're the best thing for him, it's a shame that you two didn't patch things up sooner."

"I'm not really sure things are completely patched up though," Hinata said, receiving confused looks from the other girls.

"What do you mean by that?"

A small sigh escaped Hinata's lips as she started to explain the situation to her two friends. She hoped that they would help with the situation. As much help as her teammates or Neji were, it was better talking to girls that actually understood what was going on. She told them everything of what happened at the Compound, hesitating around some parts, but Sakura and Ino managed to keep her telling the story. The girls then tried to come up with a plan for Hinata, the obvious ideas running through their heads - just go and talk to Sasuke again. There was a thought in the back of Sakura's mind as they stood in silence. During the exams there were going to be a festival. What perfect way to get the two back together than enjoying one that together? Just as Sakura was about to voice her idea, a racket was heard coming down the street they had been occupying.

"You woke me up early and after all we talked about you still accomplished nothing?" an aggravated voice moaned as the hand of the owner smacked his forehead.

"Hn. It's not like you gave me any good advice," another voice stated, "Or any advice at all. Not that I need it."

"If you didn't need any advice, then you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place," a different voice grumbled. "But then we all can't be geniuses."

"Whatever."

"Ooh, do you see who I see?" Ino asked, nudging both her friends as she took a step forward. She waved toward the three boys as they approached. "Oi Shikamaru-kun!"

The boys snapped their heads up hearing the call of Ino's voice through the small crowd. Sakura and Ino moved away from Hinata to go over to the boys, wide grins on their faces. The grins were returned, at least two grinned back. The third kept his eyes poised on the other kunoichi abandoned in the growing crowd. He gave a nod of acknowledgement to the two girls before leaving them in their thoughts with their boyfriends. His eyes moved over the flood of people to regain the location the girl before he started his way toward her. The crowd parted as they caught sight of the fan on his powerful back, and he stopped in front of Hinata as their eyes locked as they stood there in silence. The petite Hyuuga brushed back a stray hair, breaking their shared gaze for a brief movement before returning eye contact.

"We didn't see each other for so long and now we seem to keep running into each other," she breathed softly, an attempt at a small joke. It was something she didn't do often, but her lighter mood compelled her to break the icy silence between them. "Not that it's a bad thing of course."

"Of course," Sasuke agreed after pondering over her words carefully. "About earlier," he started, "I didn't mean to upset you again, I wanted to see you though."

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize or explain yourself." She looked down at the ground then back at him, a delicate smile gracing her face.

"I won't stop -"

"Hinata!" The voice of the loud blond overpowered his friend's statement, and two arms wrapped around Hinata in a bear hug.

"Naruto!" The pearly eyes of Hinata widened in surprise from the sudden attack, and she almost retaliated with her own. Her hands grasped Naruto's arms firmly, slowly loosening as she calmed down.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at the kitsune before melting back into the crowd and disappearing.

"Naruto! What's going on?!" Hinata questioned as she was lifted into the air.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you in a while! And you're finally happy again!"

"Argh! Baka!" Sakura slammed her fist into the blonds head. "What are you trying to do? Squeeze her to death?"

"Oww… No." Naruto placed Hinata gently back onto her feet and started to rub his head. "I'm just glad to see her… Did you really have to hit me Sakura-chan?" he pouted.

"It's alright, he just surprised me," Hinata replied. "I'm glad to see you to Naruto."

"So anyways what was your idea before?" Ino asked, pulling Shikamaru along.

"Oh, right." Sakura looked around at them and smiled. "Well since the exams will be starting soon, that means that there will a festival as well." She paused for a brief moment, "I think we should all go together, as a break of sorts from our normal lives as ninja."

"Hai! That's sound great Sakura-chan!" Naruto chirped, smiling a wide smile as he thought of some of the things that festivals had.

"Hai. It is,' Ino agreed, as did Shikamaru with a little persuasion.

"What do you think Hinata-chan?" The group turned their attention to the obviously distracted girl. "Hinata-chan?"

"Huh?" She turned her gaze toward them and blinked. "The festival? Of course… That sounds like a good idea…" Her voice trailed off as she turned her eyes away, looking into the crowd. _'Where'd you go?'_ she asked herself silently as she deliberated over disappearing into the mass of people as well.

"What about you teme?" Naruto asked, turning his gaze to where the Uchiha once stood. "Teme?"

"He left as soon as you attacked Hinata," Shikamaru stated, letting a small sigh escape his lips. "I think you ruined his little moment with her."

"Nani?" Naruto stared at Shikamaru for a moment before turning away. "Whatever, let's go find him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke passed his hand through his hair as he sat on top of a training post. He wasn't sure what he was doing there in the training grounds, but he knew he would have to move to a new location if he didn't want anyone to find him. He had nothing to run from, but something inside him was getting unnerved by the fact that he couldn't get close to Hinata lately. Every time seemed to be interrupted by something else, and now he just wanted some time to think it all over. Other things in his life weren't this complicated, the only thing close was his undying mission to kill his brother, and sadly that paled in comparison at the moment. Sasuke let out a soft growl as he pushed off the post to begin wandering to a different area. He still wanted a little more time of peace and quiet before his blond haired friend found him and started on about something else, that would surely break his concentration.

'_Why can't I just talk to her?'_ he thought, passing beneath the shade of a tree. _'This isn't working. I need to get near her without there being a distraction. At least so we can have a little time to talk.'_

"So have you made up you mind?" a nonchalant voice asked.

"Why do you always seem to appear? You're getting as annoying as Naruto," the Uchiha teen said in a low voice.

"That is not an answer to my question… So have you?"

"I don't have to answer you." Sasuke continued to move beneath the trees, keeping his gaze partially slanted toward the ground.

"I don't think you have," the voice commented, as the soft sound of the wind moved through the trees. "Did you ever think that's why you can't talk to your little girlfriend?"

"No one asked you," he mumbled, "Why are you here? Just to annoy me some more?"

Sasuke was stopped in his tracks, a gloved hand firmly pressed against his forehead. He stood still, silent and averting a connecting gaze with the other ninja. Kakashi's words from the other day were coming back into his head, one phrase slowly becoming repetitious and drowning out his other thoughts. He finally lifted his eyes only to find the fellow ninja averting his own gaze to something which seemed to be more interesting than the Uchiha. Sasuke eyes narrowed into a glare before finally pushing the hand off of his head and taking a step back. The only reaction was a single raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you think you were going to accomplish by that," he started, "But I'm not a little kid that'll just shut up and listen to you because you _stopped'_ me."

"Oh really? I wasn't so sure considering how you've been acting lately…" the ninja paused, "To leave your friends just because something didn't go as you planned."

"Hn…" Sasuke just pushed past him and continued to walk. "Think what you want."

"You can't run away from this, it's Naruto or anyone else stopping you from being with her."

"I'm not running away from anything," Sasuke replied firmly, turning to look back to see nothing but a few wisps of smoke. He whipped back around when something else drew his attention.

"What are you running from teme?" Naruto asked, looking intently at his friend.

"Hn… Nothing," _'Stupid Kakashi,' _he thought. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Sakura-chan had a thought about something for all of us to do."

"Hai, and?"

"You left, so we had to split up to look for you." Naruto rested his hands behind his head.

"So what's her idea dobe?" Sasuke asked, stopping himself from trying to hit it out of him.

"She thought we could all go to the festival together," he replied.

"The festival?"

"Hai. Hinata thinks it's a good idea," Naruto stated, "So are you in?"

"I'll think about it," Sasuke replied, resuming his walk. "But for now I'd rather be alone."

"Fine. I'll go tell Sakura and Hinata that you're _thinking about it_," the kitsune mocked before going his separate way.

Sasuke shook his head, hearing the last words Naruto spoke. The truth was he didn't have to think about if he wanted to go with Hinata and the others to the festival, that was a no-brainer. There were other things on his mind though. As much as he hated to admit it, Kakashi had a point, he had to choose. He hadn't fully decided on what he wanted to do, he couldn't lie and say he didn't want to be with Hinata, but there was still that part of him that was still true to his initial nature. He wanted to avenge his clan and destroy Itachi, that had been his purpose for so long and he still wasn't sure if he could just drop it all to go in a different direction. Surely choosing to fulfill his desires of revenge would end up going badly as well, especially when he did not know how long it would take and what he'd have to do to achieve such a feat. There was still a lot to think about.

The solemn Uchiha stopped in a familiar area, atop a bridge that he had been to many times. He moved over to the railing and looked down at his reflection in the water that ran beneath it. He leaned against the railing and sighed, closing his eyes. He concentrated on the natural sounds around him and tried to push some things from his mind. He wasn't trying to prolong his decision, but remove other thoughts to figure out the answer. As he thought, he slowly turned around, still leaning against the rail, and slid down into a sitting position. He continued to sit in silence, feeling and listening to the even rhythm of his breath, becoming lost in his thoughts.

"_Are you okay?" _Sasuke heard faintly, thinking it was only in his mind. He tried to push the voice from his thoughts.

"_Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"_ Again he tried to ignore the words that floated into his mind, and when they came again his face twisted into a disturbed yet soft expression.

"_Sasuke-kun…"_ Again came the soft voice, but this time Sasuke felt his body shake slightly. His eyes opened and blinked a few times.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked softly, kneeling right in front of him, her arm outstretched and her hand resting lightly on his shoulder. "Why are you sitting on the ground?"

"Eh…" Sasuke blinked again, forcing himself to keep a blush from forming on his face, and ran his hand through his hair. "Hinata-chan," he started, "I just wanted to think."

"Is that why you left earlier?" she asked, getting to her feet. _'Or was it because Naruto came interrupted?'_ she thought silently as she held out a hand to help him up.

"Hai." He took her hand and stood up, then looked at their connected hands, not sure if he should let go. "Why are you here?" he asked softly, bringing his gaze back to her.

"I came to look for you," Hinata replied with a smile. She had also noticed their conjoined hands but did nothing about it. "Sakura-chan wants us to go to the festival during the exam. I think it sounds… like an interesting idea." She paused for a moment, trying to find any hint of emotion on his face. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?"

"I've never been one for festivals, at least not for the past several years," he stated softly and Hinata's happy expression faltered.

"Oh, I see. Well you do not have to go. I'm sure everyone will not mind." A soft chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips causing Hinata's expression to change to confusion.

"You seem to be getting the wrong idea," Sasuke said, a smile on his face. He moved closer to her and brushed a stray hair out of her face. "I was not one for festivals because they had no real purpose to me, but now… I want to go. I want to go with you." He leaned in and kissed Hinata's cheek just as she smiled at him. "If you want to go with me of course," he said as he retracted.

"Of course," she replied softly.

"Then it's settled."

"Hai. It is."

"Let's go then," he said, receiving a slightly confused look from Hinata again. "At least let's not stay here, on the bridge. Unless you want to." He let out a soft chuckle again.

"Right."

Sasuke started to walk off the bridge, leading Hinata slightly behind him. He stopped suddenly, almost causing her to lose her balance, and turned around to face her. He moved his head slightly and placed a delicate kiss on her lips. Smiling, he withdrew and started to walk again. He had to admit it, he missed her more than anyone would ever know, they both did. His two options were still colliding in his mind, but it was getting easier. Maybe he would no longer need to be an avenger, he had so much more going for him now. Maybe his new purpose in life was to be with Hinata and protect her. He could still have his previous goal in his mind, especially if Itachi tried to do anything to ruin what was happening. But for now, in this simple moment, Uchiha Sasuke was happy, happier than he had been in awhile, and he could tell that another person was with him in his happiness. That only made it better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

I'm sorry about another two month wait on this chapter. I haven't been extremely busy, but there has been a couple time consuming things and I'm very good a procrastination. I really don't have a lot to say for this chapter, except I really like how a lot of parts turned out. My writing style seemed to have changed a little, or at least I think so, and I really hope that didn't ruin the fic. I think I may just cry if it did. I tried to make this chapter long again to make up for the huge delay. I also hope to update two more times this month if I can continued to be inspired to write. I am also considering doing a small holiday update that will have nothing really to do with the fic, but that is just an idea. I'm still not sure if I want to turn this into a Uchiha brother love triangle or not, but I am leaning toward keeping it the way it is. Well that's about it. Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. They are an inspiration! Next Chapter: _Chapter Eighteen: Step Lightly_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Step Lightly

Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eighteen: Step Lightly**

"Argh… Are you sure we have to wear these?" Sasuke asked, looking at himself in the mirror, a scowl firmly fixed on his face.

"Hai. Sakura-chan doesn't want us to wear our 'normal' clothing today," Naruto replied, grinning, "She wants us to not feel like ninjas for once."

'_Well that is definitely accomplished,'_ he thought, looking down at what he was wearing.

Both Leaf ninja were wearing formal kimonos, Sasuke's being a plain midnight blue with the Uchiha fan distinctly on the back, and Naruto's a deep crimson color with small intricate designs embroidering the edges of the sleeves and the bottom. Sasuke placed his hitai-ate around his upper right arm, completely hidden beneath his sleeve, and Naruto did the same. The kitsune was completely content in wearing his current attire and it wasn't a secret he was getting some enjoyment in his best friend's discomfort. He would have burst out laughing a few times if he hadn't had a few glares shot at him. Though as much fun as listening to Sasuke complain and watching him be generally uncomfortable, Naruto knew that the others were waiting for them.

"Are you done whining now?" the kitsune asked, a dull expression on his face. "We're going to be late."

"Hn." Sasuke didn't even give Naruto the satisfaction of an argument and just started for the door instead.

"Good. I can't wait to see the other's reaction to this," he snickered softly, following his friend.

The two started through the streets that were filling with excitement, noise and people. Even without their normal appearance, the swarming crowd parted as they made their way to where the others were waiting. Sasuke eventually gave up lead to Naruto since he wasn't the one who knew the designated meeting spot, but he didn't mind. He looked around at everything that was happening, and tried to remember the last time he had been to such an event. It was hard for him to think about it, and that meant that it had been a very long time. He forced himself from his thoughts when he caught sight of Naruto picking up pace. He shook his head briefly and followed in step.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called, seeing two girls waiting in the shade of a tree. "I hope you weren't waiting too long." He smiled at them and then whispered, "It's teme's fault."

"It's alright Naruto-kun," Sakura replied happily, returning his smile. She wore a red kimono with faded cherry blossoms adorning it. "At least he came."

"I had no doubt he would," Hinata mumbled to herself, looking at her two friends then smiling at Sasuke. "Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun."

"Konnichiwa," he replied, stopping in front of her. He took her in silently, looking at how the sun through the gaps in the branches played against her kimono. It was a pale yet shimmering gold in color with sliver-white orchids gracing the bottom half, and her dark hair was held up with a few senbon. "…" He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, peering at the other two from the corner of his eye.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"…Hai. Of course," he replied coolly, smiling at her. He couldn't get this sudden and strange feeling out of him. He attempted to shake it off, but that didn't seem to have any affect.

"Are you two coming?" Naruto called. Him and Sakura had already started back into the excitement.

"We're coming," Hinata called back. She took Sasuke's hand and started after Naruto and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, wait." Sasuke stopped her quickly. She looked at him after she saw the two disappear into the crowd.

"Nani?"

"You look beautiful," he whispered softly, the strange feeling gone for the moment.

"Arigatou..." Hinata flushed a light red and looked back to the crowd. "We better catch up."

"Right." He started to lead her through the streets.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?" He looked over his shoulder at her.

"You look very handsome as well."

Sasuke smiled at her before dragging her quickly through the crowd. He kept his eyes moving for any sights of their two friends. The crowd started to push in on the two, and Sasuke tightened up his grasp on Hinata's hand to make sure he didn't lose her. He pulled her in closer to him when he caught up to Naruto and Sakura. They seemed to be preoccupied with something, and Sasuke attempted to follow their gaze.

"What are you two looking for?" he asked.

"Ino and Shikamaru," Naruto replied. "But knowing Shikamaru, he'll probably make them late."

"Maybe we should just let them catch up," Sakura suggested, giving up on searching the crowd.

"Do you think that'll be alright with them?" Hinata looked at Sakura, and received a nod. "Okay… What should we do first?"

"Let's go see what kind of events are around here to do," Sakura answered. She then proceeded to pull Naruto back into the crowd.

Hinata watched them for a moment before turning to Sasuke. They both had mutual blank faces, then after staying silent, Sasuke shrugged and went after Sakura with Hinata right beside him. The four went to a few booths set up specially for the festival. None of them contained anything challenging for any of them, but the light atmosphere still made it enjoyable. After awhile they stopped to rest and watch the other villagers enjoying the festival. Sakura and Naruto sat on a bench talking to each other while Hinata and Sasuke stood nearby.

"Are you having any fun Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked softly.

"…Hai. But festivals aren't really my thing."

"I see, but I'm glad you at least came." Sasuke gave her a smile.

"I am too." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a loose embrace.

"Yo teme!" Naruto came up behind them and smacked Sasuke on the back as hard as he could.

"Gah!" Sasuke let go of Hinata as he was pushed forward, but caught her before she fell. "What do you want dobe?" he asked, keeping his arms around Hinata just to balance her.

"Oooh I didn't mean to ruin your little moment," the blond giggled, and Sasuke flushed. "I was just going to go get some drinks for Sakura-chan and I and figured I'd asked you to come along."

"Hn." Sasuke moved his gaze off Naruto. "You need help carry two drinks?"

"No. Don't you and Hinata want something?" Sasuke looked at Hinata and she just kept her normal blank expression on her face.

"I don't care," she said. "I'll stay with Sakura-chan if you go with Naruto."

"Alright." Sasuke nodded and watched Hinata go take a seat on the bench before disappearing with Naruto.

"So it looks like you were getting pretty comfy with Hinata there," Naruto teased.

"What's your point?"

"Nothing." A massive grin was across Naruto's face.

"Dobe."

The two moved through the masses of people like it was an empty street. They stopped in front of a vender and purchased what refreshments they needed. As they were about to head back something caught Naruto's eye. He peered at it from the corner of his eye before turning fully to it. A different grin was on his face as he turned to Sasuke. All that was returned was a slight frown and a raised eyebrow.

"Nani? What is the face for?" the confused Uchiha asked.

"Looks like we have company." Naruto jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point to two ninja approaching them.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I just came out here like everyone else," Neji replied. He had his hand cupped with Tenten's. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hn. I could say the same thing." He smirked slightly, noticing the entwined hands. "Looks like you're going soft."

"Maybe I just have my priorities straight." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly, his eyes filled with a slight fire.

"Of course," he replied coolly, suppressing his urge to start a fight. "We should probably get back Naruto." He picked the drinks for Hinata and himself and started back to the bench where they left the two girls.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you Uchiha." Neji had a light smile on his face as he led Tenten in the opposite direction from the two.

"You really have issues with him don't you?" Naruto questioned. "I guess since with you and Hinata it should be expected though." He shrugged and continued on.

"Sure. Whatever. He just better not mess anything up."

Sasuke briefly looked at Naruto before the bench captured his attention. Something wasn't right. There was only one kunoichi there. His eyebrow raised and he started faster toward it. He looked at Sakura with a straight face, his eyes serious, and Sakura's eyes had a slight look of worry.

"Where is Hinata-chan?" he demanded softly, setting down the items in his hands to free them.

"She said something I didn't quite understand and then disappeared quickly into the crowd."

"What did she say?"

"I don't know, she mumbled it under her breath. She had a look in her eyes that I've never seen before…"

"Nani?"

"Teme, look over there," Naruto said. There was a small commotion and the crowd of people had arranged themselves in a circle. There was a lot of raised voices, but it seemed more like cheering than panic and chaos.

"What's going on?" Sasuke started over towards it, shoving his way through the circle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it looks like things between you and Sasuke are good," Sakura pointed out after the boys left.

"Hai," was the only reply.

"Is everything alright Hinata-chan?"

"Of course," Hinata said, a small smile on her face. She looked at Sakura for a moment before turning her head back forward. "…"

"Are you sure?"

"Hai…" She stood up, her expression disappeared. "Stay here Sakura-chan. Tell Sasuke-kun I won't be long if he comes back."

"What's going on?" Sakura stood up as well.

"…Nothing…" was the only audible word. "Don't worry about it."

"Hinata-chan!!" Sakura called as the small girl disappeared.

Hinata made her way through the street, gently pushing people aside. Her eyes were cold and fixed firmly on a certain figure. Her eyes only diverted slightly just too look around at who was around. When her path became blocked, she made a hand sign and disappeared in a puff.

"Wait!" she demanded, getting a few people's attention as she appeared again.

"Hm?" A man in a simple black outfit turned around, looked at her, and then turned back again.

"I said wait!" A single projectile flashed in Hinata's hand as the crowd parted, and she threw it in the man's direction.

A collective gasp was heard as the target turned around swiftly and caught the senbon with ease. He tilted his head to the side slightly and examined the delicate yet deadly object. A small smirk was forming on his face as he raised his eyes to meet Hinata's. After looking at her, he scanned the crowd taking in their faces. He made a subtle gesture to them, and Hinata looked around, a disgruntled look on her face. She had a hand near one of her ears, ready to grab another senbon from her hair, but lowered her hand slowly. She blew a bang that had come loose out of her face and started toward the man slowly. As she moved she began to pick up speed, and she seemed to move in an almost rhythmic way. When she reached him she moved smoothly to his side, getting ready to strike.

"What do you think you are attempting to do?" the man practically laughed, dropping the senbon and moving just as smoothly out of the way.

"It was foolish for you to come here," Hinata said softly, "In plain sight." She continued to attack her opponent, being careful in the way she did so.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" A sly smirk appeared as Hinata's wrist was caught.

"Really?" She took a step closer to him. "You don't fool anyone… Uchiha Itachi." She closed her eyes and brought up her other hand quickly, jabbing her index finger into his wrist.

"You wouldn't dare do anything drastic here… Not with all these people here." Hinata moved back from him and stood in a simple stance.

"You will still have to defend yourself," she stated, glancing to either side, some people had stopped to watch them.

Hinata went in again, and the two engaged in hand to hand combat. Each had to think before acting, turning their fight into something more of entertainment than anything else. As they moved, the crowd around them grew and watched them in awe. Both were conscious of what was going on around them and acted accordingly. Finally Hinata pulled back and went near the edge of the now circle of people. Itachi paused a moment, deliberating on continuing their fight. He didn't move, watching her carefully. He saw her move slightly, but still didn't move. Her form seemed to disappear for a moment until she was seen sweeping her leg underneath Itachi's legs. He allowed himself to fall, but caught himself from hitting the ground with his hands. As he stood up, he took his turn to pull a disappearing act.

"Tell me," he whispered next to Hinata's ear. He had reappeared right behind her. "Where is Ototo? He seems… fond of you."

"That's none of your business." Hinata spun around and away from him.

"I see." Itachi started to walk toward her. "What do you plan to accomplish from this?" he said in a hushed voice. "You can't possibly hope to kill me… And even if you could, would you in front of all these people?" Hinata moved her gaze to the ground, listening to him approaching.

"I would still try," she said under her breath. She moved her hands up to her chest, keeping them underneath her billowing sleeves. Her gaze stayed on the ground for a few moments, and once she knew Itachi had stopped moving, she started to raise her head. "And maybe I don't have too."

She threw out one hand after another, aiming for his chakra points. Her eyes gleamed with the deadly intent of her Byakugan. The two resumed their fight, both getting more serious than when it started. Neither tried anything extreme at first, but the attacks became more lethal as they continued. Hinata pulled out the rest of the senbon from her hair, causing her hair to cascade down over her shoulders, and threw them at Itachi, then started toward him. He followed step after catching each senbon, and as the two collided in their fury, dust kicked up and they heard the roar of the crowd. Itachi had a firm grasp on both of Hinata's wrists, pulling them behind her.

"There is no way you can win," the elder Uchiha said.

"And there is no way you can stand here forever," Hinata mumbled, trying to free either arm. She looked directly into Itachi's eyes and noticed his Sharingan starting to spin viciously.

"I won't have to."

"Hinata-chan!" A voice called as the younger Uchiha burst through the crowd. His eyes flared with the activation of his Sharingan. "Release her," he threatened softly, noticing the crowd stirring behind him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata ripped her locked gaze with Itachi to his younger brother. She managed to get one of her hands free and aimed an attack to free her other wrist. Once she was free she moved back away from Itachi and toward Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked in return, ignoring her question.

"Hai." Sasuke pushed Hinata behind him so he could focus more on his brother. "Gomen Sasuke-kun," Hinata mumbled, "Be careful…"

"I didn't expect to see you," Sasuke spat, eyeing Itachi cautiously. "Now leave."

"You disappoint me," Itachi replied, "Not trying to attack me with everything you have."

"Just leave," Sasuke threatened again, taking a step forward. "While you have the chance."

"Hm?" Itachi smirked. "Is that a threat?"

"Other Anbu are probably on their way, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata whispered, "They had to have seen the commotion as well." Sasuke gave a small nod.

"I have to stop this now, Hinata-chan," he whispered back. "Understand? It's the only way I'll have peace."

"…Hai." Hinata took a step back, allowing Sasuke to handle things.

"I warned you… _aneki_…"

Sasuke ran toward his brother and started his attack. The two started to exchange blows with one another and Hinata had to step back from the force the impacts. She continued to watch, wanting to help out, but was unsure if that was the safest thing to do. The last thing she wanted was to interfere and cause Sasuke more problems. She covered her face with her arms as a cloud of dust covered the area. She looked out into it with her Byakugan and saw something in Itachi's hands.

"I hate to cut this short, but someone else is ruining our fun," Itachi said, twirling a senbon in his hand. He took a step backward and launched it in the precise area Sasuke was in. He pulled out the other ones he had claimed from Hinata and launched them as well.

"Hn…" Sasuke felt something pierce his arm and flinched. "Nani?" He felt something push him against him and then it seemed to disappear.

'_I forgot that he had those,'_ Hinata thought, barely keeping herself from collapsing to the ground. She watched as the dust faded away. "Are you… alright, Sasuke-kun?" she breathed softly.

"Hinata-chan?" he questioned, lowering his kekkei genkai. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's nothing… I forgot that he caught those earlier…" she whispered, forcing herself onto her feet. "I should have warned you." Sasuke turned her around and noticed a few senbon piercing her through her kimono.

"You took the rest for me?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Hai. I didn't want you to get hurt." She gave him a small smile, and leaned her head against his chest.

"…Arigatou Hinata-chan," Sasuke said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her. "We should probably take those out now…"

"Uchiha!" Neji walked up to the two, a stern expression on his face. "What happened here?"

"It's under control," Sasuke deadpanned. He didn't bother to face Neji, he kept his eyes focused on the girl in his arms.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata mumbled, turning her head to look at him. "Everything's fine…"

"What happened to you?" Neji asked, noticing crimson staining her kimono. "I thought I warned you." He glared at Sasuke.

"It's alright Niisan, it's not Sasuke-kun's fault."

"She was protecting me."

"From what?"

"Uchiha Itachi," Hinata whispered.

"I see. That's why I noticed the Anbu rushing toward this location."

"Hai." Hinata gave him a soft smile. "You don't have to worry now, Sasuke-kun is here."

"Right." Neji nodded and looked at the two. "Take care of her Uchiha, and I'll see you at home Hinata-chan." He turned around and went back to Tenten who was waiting near a building.

"Let's get these senbon out of you," Sasuke whispered.

"Okay." Hinata pulled away from slowly and started to gently tug at one of the weapons stuck in her.

"Hinata-chan…" Sasuke looked at her with a questioning face.

"Don't worry," she said smiling.

Hinata pulled out the first senbon and let it drop to the ground before starting on another. After she was done, she looked at the one in Sasuke's arm, and started to pull it out gently. Sasuke's eyes were firmly fixed on what she was doing. As she let the final senbon drop she placed her hand over his wound. Her hand began to glow a pale green, and she smiled when she looked at Sasuke. She pulled her hand away from him and sighed.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Fine." Sasuke said, smiling. "What about you?"

"Much better now." Hinata looked up at the sky and let another sigh escape her lips. "Come on, let's go somewhere else."

"Hn?" Sasuke arched his eyebrow. "Where to?"

"I don't know, just somewhere."

Hinata took his hand and started through the streets. The activity seemed to have slowed a lot since the fight, and that didn't bother either of them. Hinata pushed her way out of the main crowd and started down a street leading toward the outside of the main village. She had a destination in mind, and figured she'd let Sasuke enjoy the walk. She had grown fond of the place ever since it where she could almost always find Sasuke. She smiled when she saw it in the distance, and looked at Sasuke, who seemed to share her feelings. The two walked onto the bridge and Hinata sat down on the railing.

"The bridge, neh?" Sasuke questioned.

"Something wrong with it?" Hinata replied back.

"No. It's perfect."

"I agree." Hinata looked at the sky again as it started to turn a light gold and orange in color. When she looked at Sasuke, his cheerful expression was gone. "Are you alright?"

"Hai."

"You look like something is on your mind," she stated, "Is it Niisan?"

"Hn?" Sasuke smirked slightly.

"It's not that he doesn't like you… I think he just wants to make sure I'm safe." She began to swing her feet slowly as she thought. "I think he might also feel threatened…"

"Threatened?" Sasuke's smirk widened in amusement. "Why's that?"

"Because you are replacing him…" Hinata smiled at Sasuke. "He protected me a lot over the past few years, and now you're here and fully capable of it… If I ever need it of course."

"Of course." He walked over to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "We should probably get back."

"Hai." Hinata hopped off the railing and started to walk toward the Hyuuga compound with Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Yay! Another update without a huge delay! Goals work! Okay, now that that is out of my system, here's the my newest chapter. I hope you like it. I used "kimonos" for both outfits because I first thought "yukatas" were for guys and "kimonos" for girls, but I did the research and they are for both… Just thought I'd clear that up. If I'm incorrect, I would appreciate to find out so I can correct it. Anyways I liked a lot of this chapter and wanted to add fluff and action. Yet again, I don't really have much to say about this in particular, but I'd love to hear all your thoughts. The next one will focus on the exams, so look out for that. I may do a holiday special for the 25th, but that depends on how much I work on it over the weekend. If not look for the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews, I appreciate them so much! Keep them coming! Next Chapter: _Chapter Nineteen: Duties_

Later.

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Holiday Special

**200+ Reviews! Thanks everyone!**

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holiday Special:**

Winter had arrived and Konoha had been hit by a small snow storm, covering the village in a sufficient layer of snow. Most people were enjoying the cold gift from above, but a certain shinobi felt he could do without it. Training was possible in this weather, but he learned it was more trouble than it was worth. His friends also tried to get him to join in some of the winter activities capable only in the snow, but everything seemed a little juvenile to him. Even with the blatant fact that he could act childish, since he wasn't truly an adult by age yet, being rubbed in his face, it was still a no go for him. The others figured it was account of his natural self, but also realized another fact that contributed to his mood. Sasuke's little Hinata hadn't been seen for a while. She had left on an important mission a few days prior and hadn't come back yet. When they questioned the Hokage about it, she said that Hinata would be back in about a week, and they shouldn't worry about it. That's when a plan was formed and put into motion, they would throw a random party and get Sasuke there without him knowing Hinata would be there as well. They would just have to get him there and that would be tricky…

Uchiha Sasuke pulled up his collar of his jacket as a crisp winter breeze blew past him. He decided to take a walk through the village since a certain kitsune boy and others had been coming to his apartment and annoying him. He didn't doubt that they would eventually catch up with him, but moving around was better than being a sitting target. He eventually stopped his little stroll and started to climb up the Hokage faces. That would definitely slow them down.

"Hopefully I can have some quiet up here to think," he mumbled, pulling himself up onto the top of Yondaime's head. He first sat on it but eventually sprawled out in a laying position, moving his arms and legs lazily in the thin layer of snow for a second. _'I wonder when Hinata-chan is going to get back?'_ he thought.

He had asked the Hokage about his girlfriend's mission after the others had, but they had already got Tsunade to agree not to tell Sasuke anything so their surprise would work. And yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke finally gave into his feelings and made their relationship official, not that it wasn't already painfully obvious to everyone around them. He didn't care though, nothing would separate them now, other than missions, which he was now starting to dread.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are we going to get teme to come?" Naruto asked, "He's nothing but a sulky little baby right now."

"Good thing he isn't _here_ right now or you'd be nothing but a bloody pulp," Shikamaru replied.

"Not helpful Shikamaru." Sakura glared at him. "We'll just have to force him. Literally drag him if we have to."

"Naruto can do that," Ino said, "He's taken a lot of Sasuke's punches already." She smiled and laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto questioned.

"Nothing, just forget it Naruto-kun."

"Well all we have to do now is set up the party and find Hinata-chan before she finds Sasuke," Ino stated.

"Or vise versa," Shikamaru added.

"Right. That would ruin everything," Sakura agreed, "But she'd see Tsunade-sama before anyone, and she'd make sure Hinata knew our plan."

"Isn't Hinata supposed to be coming home today?" Naruto thought aloud, "I mean if nothing went wrong. We should try to catch just in case, don't you think?"

"That's a good idea Naruto-kun," Sakura praised and gave him a kiss before getting up. "Come on. Let's go."

"Okay." Ino, Shikamaru, and Naruto all followed her lead and started toward the gates of Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata walked back toward her home at a slow pace. She could believe how the weather had changed so drastically from the Country of Wind. Tsunade had sent her there on a peaceful mission to talk to the Kazekage about the current standings between the two countries. Not much had changed over the past few years, this was just a gesture of faith in that they were still allies. It was a good opportunity to send messages between friends who hadn't seen each other in awhile even though Naruto and Lee didn't know she was going to Sunagakure at all. She at least had a message for them that they would no doubt appreciate, also one for Sasuke.

'_It's good to be home,'_ she thought, catching sight of the gates. _'The cold is a little much, but I guess I should have expected some change in weather.'_ She called to the guard and walked into her village as the gates opened only to be stopped in her tracks by someone else.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Wait right there!"

"What are all you doing?" she called back, smiling.

"We had to find you before Sasuke did!" Sakura cried excitedly.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No. He's just being a grump," Naruto replied. "I think he's missing you."

"Oh. Right," Hinata replied quietly, blushing faintly. "What did you all need then?"

"We're throwing a party tomorrow and we're going to have him come," Ino explained.

"A party? What does that have to do with finding me first?"

"We don't want him to know so we can surprise him," Shikamaru added.

"Okay. I just hope he doesn't deck you for not telling him," Hinata warned, "Well I should probably get to the Hokage's office." She started to walk again.

"We'll come with you," Sakura suggested, "Just in case Sasuke is around."

"Alright then." Hinata smiled and blinked when she looked at Naruto. "Oh Naruto!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I have a message for you from a friend."

"Nani? What is it? From who?"

"From Gaara-san," she answered. "He said that you, Lee, Sasuke, and him should get together and spar. Just to see how good you've gotten."

"Sweet. This'll be interesting." A wide grin spread across Naruto's face, and Hinata just laughed.

"'Ey. Naruto, we better get up to the Hokage faces," Shikamaru stated.

"Hm? Why?" His grin disappeared.

"Because I see someone up there, and my bet it would be Sasuke."

"Right. We'll take of this," Naruto stated. He gave Sakura a kiss on her cheek and disappeared.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said before following suit, kissing Ino quickly on the cheek and disappearing.

"So you went to Suna and talked to Gaara?" Ino asked.

"Hai. I'm surprised she didn't send Lee or Naruto though." Hinata shrugged and sighed.

"Maybe she thought they'd get distracted. You do have the clearest head out of the three," Sakura stated.

"I suppose." Hinata opened the door to the Hokage's office building. "Shizune-san, I'm here to see the Hokage."

"Hai. Go right in Hinata," Shizune replied.

"Tsunade-sama? I'm back from the Country of Wind."

"Was everything in order?"

"Hai. Of course. Our relations with the Kazekage are as strong as ever."

"Very good." Tsunade looked at Sakura and Ino. "I would think you are already filled in on their little plan," she laughed.

"Hai." Hinata smiled. "I'll fill out the mission report right away for you, and do you need anything else?"

"No, that'll be all."

"Okay." Hinata and the other two girls bowed and then left the office. After she filled out her report, the three left the building and headed back toward the Hyuuga compound.

"So Hinata-chan, you have to stay at your home until tomorrow," Sakura stated. "At least so Sasuke won't find you."

"That's fine. I'll probably just clean up and rest anyways."

"Okay, well come to Sakura's house before noon tomorrow and then the fun can begin," Ino said.

"Can do. See you tomorrow."

"Bai Hinata-chan," the two replied as their friend entered their house.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teme!" Naruto yelled appearing on Yondaime's head. "Where have you been?"

"Do you have to yell?" Sasuke grumbled. "And what are you doing up here?"

"We were looking for you. I wanted to see if you wanted to get some training in."

"Why now?"

"Because I was hoping to knock your crappy mood out of you." He grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke made a hand sign and disappeared.

"You're such a baka Naruto," Shikamaru said.

"Well at least Hinata should be in the Hokage's office now," Naruto laughed. The two disappeared again.

Sasuke reappeared on the ground and started to wander again. He glanced up at his previous location and noticed that his two friends were gone as well. He let out a sigh of relief and hoped silently that they wouldn't come and find him again. He really didn't want to be annoyed again, he just wanted to be with Hinata and he was finally going to do something about. He was going to go to the source, the Hyuuga compound, and get some information. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started in that direction.

'_Hyuuga should know where she is,'_ he thought, arriving at the compound and knocking on the door to Hinata and Neji's house. _'It would be surprising if he didn't…'_

"Nani?" Neji opened the door and blinked, he seemed in a slight daze. "Oh, Uchiha, what do you want?" The daze was short lived and his normal stoic expression was on his face.

"Where did Hinata-chan go?" Sasuke asked, then took a good look at Neji. His hair had a good amount of snow in it and his clothing was slightly soaked. "What happened to you?"

"You should know missions are classified, and nothing happened." Neji ran his hand through his hair to wipe out the snow. "Haven't you seen the weather?" he deadpanned.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke started to turn away, "I'm surprised you don't know where she is. You being all overprotective of her."

"At least she isn't with you," Neji mocked, a smirk firm on his face. He didn't have issues with the two being together anymore, but he didn't get enjoyment out of annoying Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke just started back to his apartment, a little more irritated and sulky than before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata walked through her house and started toward her room. She didn't mind staying at her house for the day, like she told Sakura she was only going to clean up and rest. As she walked down the hall she saw a certain person and smiled. She started to move more stealthily in an attempt to sneak up on that person. When she got close she attempted to pounce on them, but they disappeared.

"What do you think you were attempting?" Neji questioned, his arms around Hinata's waist to keep her from falling.

"Nothing Niisan." She laughed sheepishly and turned around. "I didn't think it would work anyway."

"What would?"

"Nothing. How are you?"

"Fine. Hanabi has been anxious for you to get back. Not to mention Uchiha."

"Hai, I've heard." Hinata smiled. "What does Hanabi want?"

"She wanted to spend time with you," Neji stated.

"I see. Well I know the perfect thing we could all do together," Hinata commented, a slight smirk on her face. "Where is she?"

"I think she is outside."

"Well… Come on!" Hinata started back down the hall and toward the back door.

"What are you thinking?"

"You'll see," Hinata giggled, running out into the snow. "Imouto!"

"Neesan!" Hanabi screamed in glee, running toward her sister. Hinata stopped and knelt down to whisper something in her ear.

"So you understand right?" Hinata whispered, a sly grin on her face.

"Hai. Hai. Neesan." Hanabi wore a similar grin.

"What are you two doing?" Neji asked, stopping a few feet behind them.

"Nothing Niisan, just a girl thing." Hinata's grin was gone, and Hanabi was working on something behind. "Just promise that whatever happens no Byakugan, okay?"

"Nani?" Neji had a questioning face, but agreed, "Fine. Now wh-" A frozen projectile hit him right in the nose.

"Got him!" Hanabi yelled from behind Hinata. She watched Neji wipe off his face and sweat dropped. "Run Neesan!" she laughed.

"Oh. Now you two are in for it!" Neji threatened, a smirk on his face.

The three ran into different areas of compound's grounds and started to make snowballs to start their war. They bombarded each other in a snowy fury that seemed like it would never end. It was more of an assault on Neji by his two cousins, which he figured that was what the whispers before were about. He was more than a match for them though, especially when he figured out their locations and sent a shadow clone to preoccupy one so he could deal with the other. They finally got tired and soaked enough where they were in agreement to call a truce. All three went back inside and the two girls headed toward their room and Neji was going to do the same when he heard a knock on the door.

"Nani?" Neji opened the door. "Oh, Uchiha, what do you want?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where did Hinata-chan go?" Sasuke replied, "What happened to you?"

"You should know missions are classified, and nothing happened… Haven't you seen the weather?" he deadpanned.

"Hn. Whatever… I'm surprised you don't know where she is. You being all overprotective of her."

"At least she isn't with you." He smirked and watched Sasuke leave in a huff. He barely contained himself from breaking out in laughter. When he turned around after he closed the door he was met by a face. "Hinata-chan? I thought you went to your room?"

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Your Uchiha," he said smugly.

"You didn't tell him I was home did you?" she asked in desperation.

"Of course not. Haruno already told me about her little plan."

"Good." Hinata sighed then smiled.

"You should probably get changed into warm clothes and then get some rest," her cousin suggested.

"Okay Niisan." Hinata ran down the hall and into her room do what was suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Sasuke arrived at Sakura's house the next day just as planned. It technically went better than planned since Sasuke was actually standing with Naruto and not bound and gagged. He had come willingly, but not because it was a party but because he was trying to get away from something… Or rather someone. His rabid fan girls were still on the attack even though he was clearly with Hinata.

"Sasuke! I'm glad you came," Sakura chirped.

"It was the lesser of two evils," he replied, moving pass Sakura into the room more.

"What does he mean?" she asked Naruto.

"His fan girls were trying to make out with him again," Naruto laughed. He received a glare from the opposite side of the room.

"I see. Well see what you can do with him while I go get his surprise." Sakura smiled. "I'll be right back," she called before walking toward her room. "...Hinata-chan?"

"Hm?" Hinata lifted her head when she heard Sakura. She was laying on her friend's bed waiting for when she could come out to the party. "Is it time now Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. Come on." Sakura pulled Hinata to her feet and lead her down the hall. "Okay. There he is."

"What is the point of this anyways?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his gaze.

"You really have to get out of this fowl mood," Ino commented. "If you're like this when Hinata-chan is back she won't want to be with you at all."

"Hn."

"Ready?" Sakura whispered, hiding at the edge of the doorway.

"Hai." Hinata followed behind Sakura, then hid nicely behind Naruto as Sakura started a conversation with their disgruntled friend.

"So how is everything Sasuke?" she asked. "You don't look like you're having much fun."

"This seems pointless."

"You need to loosen up. This is a time to be with your friends and enjoy their company."

"Hn."

"Fine," Sakura pouted slightly, "I'll be back. Try to have some fun."

"Whatever." Sasuke sighed and turned his gaze to the window and watched the snow fall. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I think your hair looks better when you don't try to mess it up," a soft voice said from behind him. He looked at the window and noticed the reflection of the person behind him. "But I do like it more when I get to mess it up." A small hand reached up and mussed his hair softly.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke said softly, turning around. "When did you get back?"

"Uhh. Yesterday?" she said, giggling softly. "You seem to be in a better mood now."

"Of course I am." Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. "Wait… Yesterday?"

"Hai. The others wanted to surprise you." She smiled and leaned her head against his chest. "Good surprise, neh?"

"The best. Though I wish I would have known you were back earlier."

"And ruin all their fun?" Hinata laughed and rubbed her head against Sasuke. "Oh by the way, I have another surprise."

"Another one? What is it?"

"I talked to Gaara-san, he wants to have a match with you sometime. See if you're any better than before."

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked. "I'll be glad to oblige him."

"Good." Hinata smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go have some fun."

The two joined their friends in their partying and after several hours they decided to leave. The other's plans were successful though, Sasuke was in a much better mood. It was most likely just because Hinata was back but it was still fun for them all to be together doing something that didn't involve fighting. Sasuke and Hinata were just happy to be together and not be interrupted by anyone, especially Naruto who finally learned to give them space after several beatings over the course of their relationship. Now the two walked the snow covered streets in silence, watching the snowflakes dance in the growing darkness.

"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said softly.

"Hm?" Sasuke looked down at her.

"I have one more surprise for you."

"It's not more information is it?" he teased.

"No," Hinata muttered, sticking her tongue out. She stopped turned to face him. "Close your eyes."

"This isn't going to be some kind of prank, is it?" he asked, still teasing her. After she gave him a small glare he did what he was told.

"Okay, don't peak and hold out your hand." Hinata rummaged through her pockets and pulled out a small box. "Okay," she placed it in his hand. "Open them."

"A box?" Sasuke lifted the lid an saw a chain with half a mini shuriken of ivory on it. "Hinata-chan?"

"You keep that with you at all times," she said happily, "And I'll keep this one." She pulled out similar shuriken on ebony from around her neck. "See," she lifted his up and fitted the two together, "That way we'll always be together. No matter how long our missions are." She laughed softly and smiled at him.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." He took his and fixed it about his neck. "Aishitemasu."

"Aishitemasu." Sasuke drew Hinata in and kissed her softly under the snowy sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Okay, so this is my special for the holidays. I was going to make it more Christmas-centric, but decided not to since it would have taken it in a different direction. There's also that whole thing about offending people and what not, which really doesn't bother me too much, but I'd rather not have people hating me. Anyways I really like how this turned out. I think it maybe a little dry in some areas, but I feel it was necessary to get the whole thing together. I tried to add some funny or unexpected things in here for your enjoyment, and I hoped it worked. I was going to add more winter activities, but I figured snow angels and a snowball fight was good enough for a small chapter. Technically this does run with "Ivory and Ebony" and I kind of set it maybe a few months from where I currently am now. I know Hinata is extremely OoC and all that, but that's why it's a fan fiction and why I set it farther ahead of where the actually fiction is at this time. I don't know if I'll actually make Hinata that funny loving and cheery all the time, or progress to it slowly. That's still in the works, but I probably won't go as drastic as it is in here. I really like the ending of this, and I'm thinking about actually adding into the real story to be like a side reason to why I called it "Ivory and Ebony" even though that isn't the real reason. But tell your thoughts on everything and I hope you enjoyed my first take on a special. There may be more to come, but that's not set in stone. Please leave me some reviews. They're appreciated! Next (actual) chapter: _Chapter Nineteen: Duties_

Later!

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Duties

Thanks for all the reviews! Much appreciated!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nineteen: Duties**

Hinata held up her kimono to look at it before setting it down on her bed. She would have to fix it up later after the Chuunin exams were complete. There wasn't much she could do since she was expected at the tower where all the candidates would be gathered as soon as possible. The second test would becoming to its end soon and she had to be there to see how the next exam would proceed. She figured she'd at least have enough time to stop by and see Sasuke before rushing off. She hadn't told him about being the proctor yet, especially with all the excitement during the festival. She hoped he'd come just to watch the exams even though they wouldn't get much time to spend together when the third exam officially started. With that thought in her mind, Hinata slipped on her shoes and started out into the streets of Konoha, her destination being Sasuke's apartment.

As Hinata passed through the streets she noticed a higher degree of tension around, she knew Tsunade and the rest of the Anbu must have known about Itachi's presence at the festival. She was pretty sure of his motives, obtaining Naruto and his Kyubi spirit, but she didn't understand why he was looking right in plain sight. She figured that him above all people would have waited in the shadows to bide his time. Perhaps she shouldn't have agreed to be the third proctor, she would be more effective with the other Anbu…

'_No,'_ Hinata thought, pushing her thoughts of doubt out of her mind and closing her eyes. _'Everyone will be fine. I have a job to do…'_ She opened her eyes again to notice that she was in front of Sasuke's apartment. She smiled at walked up to the door to knock.

"Hn?" Sasuke's head turned toward the direction of his front door, and narrowed his eyes slightly. He started over to it after affixing two katanas to his back. "Hai?" his muffled voice asked as he opened the door.

"Konnichi… wa…" Hinata said slowly, examining Sasuke's appearance closely. "You are going to watch over the village during the exams, aren't you?" she questioned softly, lowering her gaze.

"Hai. Just having him show up yesterday, I'm not going to let him get away with anything," Sasuke replied, lifting his Anbu mask and pushing it to the side of his head. "You understand don't you?"

"Of course." Hinata nodded and looked up at him. "I should have realized that before walking over here," she said, letting out a soft laugh. Anyone could have seen that she was a little upset with the current circumstances.

"Why did you come here? I figured that you'd be watching over the village as well."

"No. I'm not. Tsunade-sama offered me a different task."

"What kind of task?" Sasuke questioned, a little curious to what else Hinata would consider doing, she definitely wasn't the same shy girl anymore.

"Nothing important." Hinata said, dismissing her foolish idea of them spending a little more time over the next few days from her mind. "I should be going. If I don't, I'll probably be late."

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Just tell me. Where are you going? What are you going to do?"

"I have to get to the tower. I'm the proctor of the third exams," she replied coolly. "The second exams should be over now, and I need to explain the third to the candidates." She ran her hand through her hair and gave Sasuke a small smile. "So I really have to go now. I just wanted to tell you that. Good luck." She gave him a quick hug and kiss on his cheek. "Ja."

"…Ja." Sasuke watched the petite girl run off toward the tower. He felt a slight pain flow through him, he didn't like seeing her upset, especially if he had a hand in causing it. A scowl appeared on his face as he adjusted his mask. There was nothing he could do now, he needed to find his brother and stop him at all costs. "Gomen Hinata-chan. I wish I knew," he mumbled before disappearing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a calm expression, Hinata's eyes glanced over all the candidates left from the second exam. There were less than she remembered during the first time she took the exam. Knowing that, she was told there was no need for a preliminary round before the third exam began. She ran her fingers quickly through her hair as she thought. This was different for her, she never really spoke in front of a group before, at least not one that didn't compose entirely of her family. This should be easier though, she decided in her mind, the only one she had any relation to was Hanabi. Crossing her arms across her chest, she made another scan of the genin in front of her.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on getting this far," she announced with a steady voice. "It was no small achievement as you already know. " She paused, thinking about how to word her next statement. "Now you will face the third and final exam. One that will test your individual skills as ninja."

"Huh…"

"Nani?"

"Our individual skills?" Hinata brought up one of her arms to silence the collective murmuring of the small group.

"One month from now you shall all gather at the arena, and a tournament will be held there," she stated. "But first I need to have each of you to reach inside this container and draw a number." Before the young ninja could start chattering again she held up her hand. "Once everyone has received a number, I'll explain the rest."

Then one by one each genin drew their slot for the tournament. Twelve of them in all, not enough to hold a preliminary round, but enough to make for a long final exam. After they each had a chance to look at the tiny slips of paper, Hinata took down each number and a bracket was drawn to show how everything would proceed.

"Alright then. Like I said before, you have one month to train and learn things about you opponents, if you can." She continued to hold up the bracket for them to look at for a few more moments. "Focus. Train hard. This will be your time to show us all what you can do." She gave to bracket to the Hokage and folded her arms across her chest. "Dismissed!"

"Very nicely handled Hinata," Tsunade commented after all the other ninja left. "It looks like you also have a month to do whatever you want. Within reason of course."

"Arigatou Hokage-sama," Hinata stated, she let out a small chuckle. "I bet Hanabi will want me train her, she will be upset that I'll have to refuse… Anyways, I do not want to take up anymore of your time. I will be going now."

"Alright. Sayonara Hinata. Remember only one month."

"Hai, I know. Sayonara!" Hinata started to walk out to the exit of a tower. Walking down the hall, she felt someone grasp her shoulders in a firm grip. "Huh?" She whipped around and dropped into a defensive stance.

"Hn. You don't have to be so jumpy," a muffled voice joked. "I just wanted to see you again before I went off to search the village."

"Sasuke-kun. You didn't have to come," Hinata stated, lowering her stance. "It was not needed. I understand. We both have our duty, and it needs to be carried out."

"If I would have known that you took on the job as a proctor I would have waited until the third exam officially began before joining the Anbu force on their watch," he said softly, smiling at her beneath his mask.

"What about Itachi? He would still be around during the month before it started." She moved her gaze to the ground.

"Hn. That wouldn't have mattered. The dobe can handle himself for the most part, and as long as I could protect you…"

"I see." Hinata smiled and looked back up at him. "It does not matter though, the Chuunin Exams will be over soon, and then I can help you and the other Anbu. For now we just need to do what we must."

"Hai. You're right." Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace. "But that doesn't mean we can't do something after this is all over," he whispered softly and sweetly near her ear. He didn't mind showing his emotions to her, at least not when they were alone. Open affection in public was still hard for him though. "I'll see you in a month, neh?" He pressed his lips to the top of her head as if to kiss her, the only problem he still had his mask on.

"Hai. Just don't do anything stupid," Hinata stated, loosely wrapping her arms around him.

"Don't act like Naruto. Got it." He let out a soft chuckle as did Hinata. "Sayonara Hinata-chan." He released his grip and disappeared into a plume of smoke.

"Sayonara Sasuke-kun," Hinata whispered to the wind as she started once again to the exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The month had passed and Hyuuga Hinata stood in the center of the arena. It was quiet right now, the sun hadn't started to rise yet and couple clouds floating across the dimly lit sky. The young proctor was restless and nervous, she had never judged a competition before. Of course this one would be black and white, it was a test of the physical and mental skills of the combatants. Still, so many different things could go wrong. She started to have a sinking feeling in her a few days before, it felt like something was going to go wrong. She closed her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh, one big enough to release all her negative thoughts from her mind.

'_I still have about eight hours before this truly begins,'_ Hinata thought silently.

Her eyes opened as she started to walk toward a wall of the battle area. She leapt up onto the wall just long enough to get a foothold to continue her ascent to where the Hokage would be watching. Landing softly, she spun around to get a look at everything. She could almost see over the walls of the arena from her position, out to where most of her friends were scouting the area for any enemy activity. She took a few steps backwards to lean against a wall. Folding her arms across her stomach, she leaned her head back to stare at the lightening sky.

"Be careful everyone," she mumbled softly. "Sasuke-kun… Don't get yourself killed." Another sigh escaped her mouth, her eyes closed, and she calmed her body into a sleep like state.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" a shout rang through the air to meet the young proctor's ears.

"…" Hinata's eyes flicked open and she pushed off the wall she was resting against. "Hm?" The sky had lightened up dramatically and she could feel the heat from the summer sun against her. "What time is it?"

"The exams will commence in an hour," the voice of the Godaime replied. "I don't think it would be wise for the proctor to be asleep." She wore a grin on her face as she approached the smaller female.

"Hai… Of course," Hinata agreed sheepishly. "I was just resting my eyes." Tsunade nodded.

"How long have you been here?"

"Before daybreak," Hinata replied softly. "I just wanted to relax before everything started. Mentally prepare myself."

"You do not need to worry. I'm positive you will do fine," Tsunade reassured.

"Hai. It's just," she paused, her expression fading to nothing. "Something doesn't feel right… I don't know, maybe

I'm just being paranoid."

"What are you thinking?" the Hokage inquired.

"I'm not sure," Hinata replied softly, "The feeling started a couple of days ago."

"Perhaps your encounter with Itachi is causing this."

"Itachi…" Hinata muttered, nodding to agree with the Hokage. "Hai that's probably what has me on edge."

"Don't give it too much thought. The Anbu can handle it. You have your own job."

"Of course Hokage-sama." Hinata bowed. "I should probably prepare now," she commented, motioning to the people entering the arena.

"Of course," Tsunade replied, nodding, "Good luck."

"Arigatou."

Hinata walked to the edge and leapt to the ground. She walked toward the center of the battle area, turning to look at all the spectators getting to their seats. She turned her attention to the entrance to the arena. The participants would be entering soon, and after that, the last exam would begin. Her eyes narrowed in at the door when they caught some movement. Two genin stepped through the threshold slowly, and a third followed behind at a slightly slower pace. Hinata gave the faintest of nods to the three ninja when they approached her, but her eyes never left the entrance. More figures caught her pale eyes, sending a slight feeling of anxiety through her. She ripped herself from the consuming emotion as the roar from the stands grabbed her attention.

'_Now it beings,'_ she thought, clearing her throat. "I'm glad to see that you've all made it here, and that none of you are late… Take a look around. This is your time to shine, these people are here to see what you can do." She motioned to either side of her. "Let's get the first match started then, shall we?"

She pulled out a scroll from her back pocket, on it was the bracket of combatants. She held it out for the genin to look at one more time before she started the first match. As she held this scroll in her hands, she explained how the matches would officially work. After she finished with the formalities, she sent ten of the twelve genin to the waiting area in the stands and examined the first two combatants closely. With a flick of her wrist, the scroll was rolled back up and she stepped to the middle. She glanced to either side making sure the two were ready, and then announced the start of the first match.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes moved over the surroundings in a lazy fashion, the shinobi obviously didn't want to be where he was at this moment. He was resting against a tree trunk high above the forest floor, eyes half lidded, definitely not the proper position for a Anbu on duty. Then again, Uchiha Sasuke really didn't care at the moment. Yes, he kept his senses heightened in case his brother showed up, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. The whole month that he was out here he hadn't sensed more than genin and other ninja training, nothing that proved harmful to the village, and certainly not his older brother. He was getting restless now, he knew that Itachi wouldn't have just left after one small encounter. He was certain that the Anbu did not scare him off. He would be back, back for Naruto and what the blond possessed. And Sasuke definitely would stop him from getting what he wanted, that was a fact, but in his current state of distraction and love sickness he may have trouble in fulfilling that goal.

"Yo teme!!" a shinobi screamed right in Sasuke's face. Not even the muffling properties of his Anbu mask helped lessen the volume of the irritating voice of Uzumaki Naruto. "We should get moving. You can't stay here all day!"

"Ugh… Would you shut up Naruto?" Sasuke barked, his voice however, wasn't even close to the volume of the blonde's. "You are horrible at this! Alerting everyone to your position… and mine!" He shoved passed Naruto on the narrow branch, and if it was their younger days, the kitsune would have fell hard to the ground.

"Grouchy much?" Naruto muttered, following after his friend. "Well the one good thing is, if I _did_ alert anyone to our presence, and Itachi was around, you'd find him faster." It was an attempt at a joke on his part, but it was horribly worded and used at a much inopportune time.

"Tch… You shouldn't say things like that dobe," Sasuke growled. He flew through the trees faster, attempting to blow off steam with just moving as fast as he could. Each step he took, left a big mark on the tree he stepped onto and off of, leaving either an indentation of his foot or breaking the branch completely.

"Teme! Wait!" Naruto sped off after him, matching speed quickly. "No need to get upset! You've been off lately," he mumbled the last part. "What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," the Uchiha stated quickly, "I'm just restless. Let's just keep looking for him."

"Fine." Naruto narrowed his eyes, secretly knowing what was bothering his friend.

"There's nothing out here," Sasuke grumbled, stopping on a dime. "We're overlooking something."

"Maybe we should take a breather or head back toward the village."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded, looking in the direction of Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first four matches went smoothly, and the fifth was one that the proctor dreaded the most. It was Hanabi's turn, her opponent, some dark eyed, dark haired genin from an unknown village. Hinata was confident in her younger sister's abilities, but the fact that she didn't recognize the symbol on her opponent's hitai-ate troubled her. Not to mention she was skeptical about judging this match. There wasn't much she could do about it now. She walked in between the two, noting if they were prepared yet.

"Are you two ready?" she asked, taking a step back. "Let the fifth match of the third exam begin!" With that she leapt back to give them room.

The match started in a stand still at first, Hanabi seemed to be sizing up her opponent. One would think that her opponent was doing the same, but he seemed to have a lackadaisical look on his face. A face of someone who didn't care about this test at all, but that changed in a split second. A kunai had been released from the young Hyuuga's hand, a look of complete focus and seriousness on her face. Watching the projectile being deflected easily, she started on her next attack. She didn't activate her Byakugan yet, there was no need, but she still kept to her strongest attribute - taijutsu. Her opponent just backed up to dodge her attacks, causing a flame to be lit in Hanabi.

"Why do you not fight back?" she asked in a low voice, "You cannot win by simply by moving backwards!" She hopped back quickly, giving her enough space to pick up sufficient speed before launching her next attack. _'I won't let him wear me down, and I won't let him get to me!'_

Hanabi rushed her opponent, dropping low several feet before she reached him. She slid underneath him and brought her leg around to kick him hard when she rose behind him. As she twisted around to give her kick more force, she felt a tightening grip on her ankle. Her eyes widened, it had been stopped. She closed her eyes and pulled out another kunai. Hurling the object, she forced herself free, then started back once again. Even before her eyes opened, one could tell her Byakugan had been activated by the veins partly protruding from the sides of her eyes. There was a deadly gleam in her eyes as she raced forward, she was not about to be made a fool of now. She moved her arms into a ready position, watching the boy in front of her closely.

"You're good," were the only words that escaped the genin's mouth as a few blows seemed to make contact, or at least enough for what Hanabi was attempting. He pulled out a kunai and twirled it around his index finger, a small smirk gracing his face. "Let's have some fun."

Hanabi pushed back when she saw the kunai being swung up at her. Her face contorted, showing hints of anger and distress. Things were going to get serious now as Hanabi was pushed to the defensive. She tried to keep her distance for awhile, examining techniques and any weak points. The boy seemed pretty solid, no definite point of instability, and it seemed that his attacks only got stronger as time progressed. Sidestepping a thrust from the kunai, Hanabi aimed her hand to close a chakra point in the attacker's arm.

"Nani?" Hanabi pulled back as a plume of smoke appeared. _'Clone! Where'd he go?'_ She stopped herself from getting frantic and turning to look around. "I'll find you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and letting out a calming sigh. _'Move!'_

Hanabi dashed forward to get away from the assault, and whipped around quickly, sending a shield of chakra out for a moment. A few weapons bounced off the short lived barrier, the rest hit the ground as Hanabi moved back toward getting on the offensive. As she flew across the ground she felt a stinging pain in her right arm. Her enhanced peripheral vision showed that something had hit her. Moving her gaze forward again, her opponent disappeared again. Suddenly she felt her body involuntarily stop.

"Nani?" Her eyes went back to their normal pale state as she looked down at her frozen body. "A paralysis jutsu?" she muttered, raising her gaze to normal eye level only to meet her opponent's gaze, his eyes now changing.

"Let's see if you can handle this," the boy spoke softly, another smirk gracing his face.

An eyebrow was raised by the on looking proctor. She knew that Hanabi wasn't easily stopped, even less likely to be stopped dead in her tracks. Subtly moving her position, Hinata looked closely at the boy. Something wasn't right with him. The symbol on his hitai-ate, easily stopping the young Hyuuga, this was no ordinary genin. She narrowed in on the boy's face, seeing if any clues lay there. Nothing too different, but then it hit her. Dark eyes were now slipping into a brilliant shade of red. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed what was going on, abnormal red orbs seeming to move hypnotically. She quickly took a double take, he wouldn't have, would he? What sick game was he playing? Hinata wasn't about to find out. She was going to stop this once and for all, this would be the last person threatened by him.

"Stop right there!" Hinata shouted, getting the attention of everyone, except the two engaged in combat. She quickly grabbed a kunai and hurled it at the young boy. It was obviously unexpected, getting a negative reaction from the spectators. "Hanabi!" Hinata ran to her sister, looking at her carefully before pushing her behind her. "Give it up Uchiha. Your ploy isn't going to work."

"I'm a little disappointed, I figured you would have noticed quicker," the Sharingan master replied, still in the form of the young boy.

"Tch," Hinata just glared at him, watching his movements. "I don't know what you think you were going to accomplish by masquerading as a genin. He is not here."

"And who would that be?" He could tell that Hinata understood his mock question perfectly.

"I suggest you go now. You won't get far, and you won't leave here alive," she stated, or more like threatened the elder Uchiha. Her eyes deadly, perhaps even more deadly than when her Byakugan was activated.

"Such confidence," Itachi commented calmly, finally dispelling the jutsu to return him to his true body.

"Neesan…?" Hanabi questioned, her eyes wide with shock. She recognized this person now, granted it was dark during their first encounter, but she wouldn't forget this man.

"Hanabi, go up with the other genin," Hinata instructed, "And leave this to me."

"But… Hinata-neesan…"

"Go!" The younger Hyuuga winced slightly, but ran off to the door that led up to the others.

"It seems she recognizes me," Itachi pointed out, staring blankly at Hinata.

"I'll make sure that she won't have to anymore," Hinata growled.

Shimmering white orbs became hard and cold as veins stood out at the sides. Hinata wasn't going to mess around now. It wouldn't be a repeat of the fight at the festival, she didn't have to hold back now. She moved one hand in front of her as defense as she stared at Itachi, the other had entangled itself among a collection of shuriken and kunai. Moving that hand in one fluid movement, the projectiles were sent toward him as was the girl. She planned on trying to cut his reaction time down dramatically, in hopes to overwhelm him. It seemed to work, but in the back of Hinata's mind she knew that this small victory would be short lived. She moved one hand fluidly back into her kunai holster, whipping out another weapon. She aimed to jam the item either into the Sharingan master's shoulder or his leg. Technically the leg would be more beneficial since it would slow him down, even a little, but she wasn't going to be picky about it.

"Every time we meet, you seem so much more like Ototo," Itachi commented, turning a simple sidestep into a maneuver to get behind the Hyuuga. "Though you are different. You seem to have more control, and perhaps even more passion."

Hinata spun on her heels, not allowing Itachi to get a free shot at her. She kept silent, knowing that conversing with him would just blur her focus and maybe even send her into a blind rage. She pulled her arm back and threw it forward quickly, releasing her grip on her kunai, hoping that it would have gained more velocity to actually hit the target. She wasn't surprised when Itachi moved enough to grab the item before it struck him. She dropped back in a stance, preparing for the next move. She pushed herself into a run and disappear several feet into it. She was planning on an aerial assault, and if that failed she'd try a multi-clone attack among other things. As she continued to plummet toward him and the ground, she saw something flash in his hand. It didn't take more then a second for her to realize that she had to move, and that was all the time she was granted.

'_I won't let that stop me,'_ she thought, bringing chakra into her fingers, getting ready to strike. She twisted in the air to allow the kunai to pass right by her. "Pathetic," she muttered under her breath as she hit the ground, aiming her strike right for Itachi's shoulder.

A direct hit. Hinata's eyes flickered for a moment with amazement. A simple straightforward attack actually worked. That was impossible… It couldn't happened. Her mind raced for a split second, and upon recollecting her composure, she went in for another attack. Her wrists were grabbed swiftly, and she tore back quickly. Pearl eyes met crimson for a moment, but were forced up to the sky.

An explosion had erupted in the sky, it was massive. Hinata's mind moved quickly for reasonable explanations. There couldn't have been another Akatsuki member in the village. The Anbu wouldn't have allowed such a thing, they wouldn't have slipped in security that much. Just as her mind rolled through the possibilities, Hinata felt a sharp pain in her forearm. Her eyes flew to it and then to what caused the injury. A kunai? Her eyes flickered again, this time with shock and realization. A trap. She had fell for it perfectly. Going into the air and dodging the kunai, it was a part of Itachi's plan the whole time. And so was falling into a false security of thinking she actually got a break in this fight. The need for the explosive tags, obvious, to gain as much attention as they could. Everyone around the village would have been able to see it, let alone hear it. That only met one thing, the Anbu would race toward their position, and with then Sasuke and Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Eh heh heh… So I've been walking around telling myself for three months, or longer now, that I needed to get this chapter done. I wanted to get it done within the one month mark… Didn't happen, nor within the two month period, nor the three month period… Sadness. I feel so bad. I don't even know what was wrong with me. I just didn't work on it, and when I did, I would work for a couple of days and stop again. It became a very bad habit. So… What I'm trying to convey here is that I'm really sorry about the humongous delay on this. I really did try, but for some reason my goals in my head didn't work.

Anyways to the contents of this chapter… I think that might have caused the biggest delay. I wasn't sure if the direction I went in was the one I wanted to. I think it turned out okay for what it is. The length surprised me, I thought it was going to be shorter than it was. I'm actually putting the rest of the chapter into the next. One: because I haven't written it yet and I wanted an update, and two: because I'm thinking it maybe very Sasuke centric, and who doesn't love a whole chapter devoted to the little Uchiha… Other than Uchiha haters of course. So I'm pretty sure you know where this is heading, I'm pretty sure I do too. Though my mind is drying up with ideas for what to do after… So that might mean more delays, but I will do all I can to stop that from happening. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with the uber big delay. Reviews are totally appreciated and loved! Thanks! Next Chapter: _Chapter Twenty: The Price to Pay_

Later.

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter Twenty: The Price to Pay

Thanks for all the reviews! And many, many apologies for the super huge delay!

**Summary: **Sasuke has returned to Konohagakure after 5 years, and his two biggest fans have stopped chasing him. But there's another kunoichi in his life. SasuHina With slight NaruSaku, NejiTen, & ShikaIno

**Disclaimer: **I am not a genius, I do not own Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty: The Price to Pay**

"Nani?" Sasuke's eyes flashed toward the village. He saw smoke in the distance. "What could that be?"

"Well we're going to find out!" Naruto flew past his friend at break neck speed. His mind raced, he knew exactly where the smoke was coming from. _'Don't be in trouble… Please just be a normal fight…'_ he thought, not wanting to mention any of it to Sasuke.

'_What's gotten in to him?'_ Sasuke asked himself. Of course they would race over there, but something didn't sit right with him, why did Naruto seem on edge?

"Hurry up teme!"

Naruto continued to push himself, picking up speed as the two broke from the forest into the village. He raced across rooftops toward the arena. He didn't bother explaining anything to his friend, it would be cleared up quickly. His eyes narrowed as they closed the gap between them and the arena. He glanced back at Sasuke, noticing his body stiffen for a second then he picked up speed. Naruto shook his head, starting after the boy who had just passed him. He could be getting riled up for no good reason. That was highly unlikely though, but he knew whatever was happening Hinata could handle it. She was, after all, better trained as an Anbu. He followed Sasuke over the roof of the stands when they had reached their destination. Cerulean eyes widened underneath the cover of his kitsune mask. It was as bad as he first thought.

'_Hinata…'_ He watched as the small girl fended off the Akatsuki leader's attacks. His mind raced for a moment, she wouldn't have called them with the explosion, would she? His thoughts were broken when he saw Sasuke lunge slightly. "No! Teme!" He caught his friend and held him back.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sasuke barked at him from underneath his mask. "We need to get down there!"

"I don't think Hinata called us…"

"She needs our help!" He focused his strength to pry himself away from the kitsune.

"What if that's the point!" Naruto tightened his grip.

"I'm not going to let her die!" Sasuke noticed Naruto lose focus for a second and broke away. "Even if she can handle Itachi, he could just be toying with her!"

Naruto's eyes widened again. Hinata dying? That comment went right through him. He didn't think of that at first, holding Sasuke back was condemning their friend to death. Sasuke was right, Itachi could've been messing with her, he wasn't below that. He jolted back to reality when his eyes caught something red down below them. Blood. His body surged for a moment, and he leapt to the ground. Though Sasuke had already been ahead of him, he took the chance to jump down once he had gotten out of Naruto's grip.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke whispered, landing next to the battered and bruised girl.

"Sasu-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun," Hinata stuttered, pushing herself back into a standing position. "You t-two shouldn't h-have c-come." She jerked forward, coughing up some blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata mentally cursed what was going on. How could she be so blind? She fell into a trap and now her opponent was just toying with her. It may not have looked like that to the spectators, but she knew it. The way he conducted himself and his obnoxious smirk every so often. Of course to keep this little charade up Itachi had to allow some of Hinata's hits on him, which took a toll as long as she used jyuken. This only flustered the girl all the more, she wasn't landing blows because of skill, but only because Itachi just didn't move out of the way. She couldn't stand that, but she wouldn't allow herself to just stop fighting because of that. She only hoped that she could do enough damage before the Anbu showed up. That would truly be where this battle ended, and she knew it.

'_It looks like Tsunade-sama is on crowd control,'_ she thought as she moved to the side away from Itachi's attack. _'Just keep Hanabi out of this.'_ Her eyes flashed back to Itachi as he attacked again. "What makes you think that they'll actually come?" She knew that was a stupid question, she could feel chakra massing on the arena. They were coming.

"You honestly want me to answer that?" Itachi replied as a mock. His smirk had returned again. He knew that they both felt the Anbu coming, Naruto and Sasuke coming.

"So why not just stop messing around then?!" Hinata's eyes burned with anger as she leapt toward the elder Uchiha. She aimed to seal a tenketsu near his hand. Her plan now was to render his hands and ability to cast jutsu useless.

"And get the Godaime involved?" A small laugh escaped his lips as he took a step to the side. "That wouldn't do me any good."

"Fine then."

Hinata moved passed him and brought her leg around to send a strong kick to his side. She wasn't going to make waiting easy on him. Too bad it didn't matter anymore. Her eyes moved to the top of the arena, and they widened. Sasuke and Naruto had appeared first. That was not good at all. Just as she was about to yell for them to go, she felt a pain surge through her body, originating at her stomach. She lurched forward and brought her gaze to meet Itachi's. Yes, he was done playing with her now that the real targets had arrived. The next few moments were a blur to the young Hyuuga as Itachi unleashed a barrage of taijutsu and weapon based attacks on her. She was too worn out to keep up with his speed, not to mention the wind had been knocked out of her just seconds before. Itachi threw a well placed kick to send the small girl sprawling across the ground as he felt the two shinobi jumping down from their perch.

"Hinata-chan," Sasuke whispered, landing next to the battered and bruised girl.

"Sasu-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun," Hinata stuttered, pushing herself back into a standing position. "You t-two shouldn't h-have c-come." She jerked forward, coughing up some blood.

"Don't say that…" Sasuke braced her carefully, and turned his gaze to his brother. His eyes ablaze and red with his activated Sharingan. "You're going to pay for this."

"She's right you know," Itachi replied simply. "If you wouldn't have showed up I would have at least spared her a few more moments."

"You…" He started to shake slightly, anger rising through him. "Naruto. Watch Hinata-chan for me."

"Nani?" The blond shinobi was taken back. "No way. I'm going to help. You're not stopping me."

"I don't care. Just take her for the moment and get her to Tsunade-sama." He looked at his friend and managed to smirk despite being angry. "Then you can help if there's anything left."

"Right." Naruto understood. Sasuke had changed, he was going to allow help. He quickly took Hinata from Sasuke's arms and leapt to where Tsunade was.

"N-Nar-Naruto…" Hinata moaned when they landed. "Be… Be ca-careful. I d-don't want ei-either of y-you to d-die…"

"Don't worry. We won't. We can't." He smiled as he carefully placed on the stone floor of the arena's waiting area. "You just rest. We'll make him pay." He watched Hinata pass out then looked up to find the Hokage. "Tsunade-sama!"

"Hinata-neesan!" Hanabi ran over to the two, closely followed by Tsunade. "No!" She knelt next to her sister, and shakily took her hand.

"Tsunade-sama. You have to heal her," Naruto stated. "Sasuke and I will handle Itachi."

"Of course I'll take care of her," the Godaime replied. "Just be careful Uzumaki. You know why he is here." She turned her head to where the two brothers were, they had started fighting the moment Naruto left.

"Hai." With that Naruto stood up and took off for the arena's ground. "Hope you saved me some fun teme." He moved back when the two brother's collided. _'This is going to be interesting,' _he thought.

Sasuke didn't acknowledge Naruto's return to the arena ground, he couldn't even if he wanted to. Itachi would surely exploit the diversion. Only when the older Uchiha made a move for the blond shinobi, did Sasuke look in his direction. He sped after his brother, slowly closing the gap he had created. If he did catch up, he wouldn't dare get in front of him. Naruto would definitely have some kind of attack ready, and stepping in between that and Itachi was folly. His eyes narrowed as his friend and his brother collided in a plume of dust. His eyes moved skyward when he saw the two jumping into the air, and he quickly followed suit.

It seemed as if Naruto held most of Itachi's attention, and that would possibly give Sasuke a chance to blindside him with something. The blond had made several shadow clones during his ascent, and slowly turned his momentum to dive at the Akatsuki leader for an attack. He knew his plan could easily be seen through by his target, and it became a disadvantage when the same technique was used moments after. The clones and their creators clashed in the air with a flurry of attacks. As some of the clones disappeared in plumes of smoke, the shinobi's visages were obscured from view. Luckily, Sasuke had reached the battle before too much smoke could cloud his vision. His crimson eyes had locked onto his actual brother and he prepared to strike him from behind.

His surprise tactic seemed to work as his fist drove into Itachi's lower back. At the same time Naruto's fist had also made contact with Itachi and drew the man's attention of what came from the rear. The two Konoha ninja pulled back as they started their decent, both sets of eyes watching the faster decent of their opponent's temporary limp body. Their eyes narrowed as a crater formed, that didn't seem right. Both knew Itachi wasn't taken down very easily. Definitely not this easily. The fact that Hinata had done some damage before they had arrived barely registered in their minds. They just jumped back from the newly formed hole when they landed and cautiously waited for Itachi's shadow to appear in the stirred up dust.

'_I should've been more careful when toying with that blasted girl,' _Itachi thought, picking himself off the ground and making a sign under his cloak. _'She'll be the death of me… But right now I need to get this down to just one on one. Fighting both might actually be a problem this time…'_

'_Where is he?'_ The same thought crossed the two younger shinobi's minds, and when they caught the darkness of Itachi's form in the slowly settling dust, the two were off.

'_There!'_ A hand popped out of the ground and yanked on a leg before it left the ground.

"Nani?" Eyes widened as the owner's body was pulled underneath the ground so only his neck and up was above the surface. "Kuso… Dobe! Watch out!"

"…Hm?" Naruto threw his fist at the dark form in the dust only to be blown back by an explosion. "A clone!?" He forced himself back up onto his feet. "Teme!? What's going on with you?" He couldn't see where his friend went, nor did he know where the other Uchiha would pop out of.

"Don't worry about me you baka!" Sasuke shouted, trying to work his way out of the ground. "Pay attention to where he is!"

A shiver went up Naruto's spine and he dove to the side to dodge a blow from behind. A low growl escaped his lips as he got back on his feet and faced the stoic ninja. Though fatigue enrobed him, Itachi showed no sign of it. His Sharingan showed no signs of faltering and his strikes were still as precise and powerful as the ones before them. He did know that eventually the combination of fighting these two and all the tenketsu points that had been sealed would add up and his movements would become slackened. He had to obtain the kitsune before that. Wear him down before then, and that's what he planned to do. Making a deft movement of sliding kunai into his concealed hands, he dashed toward the blond headed boy.

Naruto cleared Itachi's dash by making his own to the left. And as he turned around, he pulled out kunai from his holster and threw them in the older Uchiha's direction. A shimmer from the sun shining off another projectile told the boy that his weapon would hit their mark. Listening to the loud clanging of kunai colliding in mid air, the two went back in for each other. Both grabbed a flying kunai from the air as they continued toward each other, and met in another loud collision of steel. Cerulean eyes met crimson in a glare, but only for a brief moment. Naruto knew what lay in those eyes if gaze was connected for too long. Wrenching his weapon free, the blond kitsune jumped back. His ears twitched picking up a high pitched crackling to his left. The boy made a sign to make more clones, and as the appeared they released a barrage of kunai on Itachi.

Itachi's ears had picked up on the high pitched noise, but he had to deal with multiple kunai coming at him before pinpointing the origin. He used the small weapon in his hand to deflect most of them, before quickly disappearing to a new area. Turning his gaze back to the cluster of clones, he hurled the kunai at the original. It wasn't very long before he was met with a stinging pain in his back. The crackling had decreased, only silenced because of the certain technique meeting him in a direct hit. Pain flickered across his face briefly. He lurched forward before bringing his being around to get a tightening grip on his attacker. Dealing with these two shinobi was no easy task. He would have to take more drastic measures in removing his brother from the scene before he could obtain what he came for.

"I must admit, you with your little friend may actually be formidable opponents," Itachi uttered smoothly. He moved toward Sasuke and with deft movements concealed by his cloak, knocked the boy back what seemed to be effortlessly. "But you still cannot kill me. Even with his help."

With that the elder Uchiha flew after his brother's limp body. A deadly grip found its place around Sasuke's neck and halted his flight. He jerked his brother forward before violently hurling him into the arena wall. He couldn't spend too much time playing with his little brother. He came for one reason and every moment that passed, the objective burned brighter in his mind. He had a couple of options to narrow down the playing field, using the Mangekyo Sharingan to tap into his kekkei genkai's ultimate techniques. The ninjutsu Amaterasu to burn the young shinobi or the genjutsu Tsukiyomi to mess up his mind even more. He didn't intend on killing his brother, so it would have be the latter of the two choices.

'_Forgive me Naruto, but I'll have to deal with you in a moment,'_ Itachi thought, forming a sign under his sleeves. _'But I'm sure you'll have fun with this.'_ He disappeared in a flash, leaving a clone in his place.

"Ugh." Sasuke picked himself out of the rubble of the wall. "I shouldn't have let him get that close." He wiped the small trickle of blood that had started to form at the corner of his lips.

"Ototo," the voice came through so clear and before Sasuke could make a move to get away his head jerked up and met with vibrant crimson eyes.

"…No." The younger Uchiha remembered this so well, but as much as he tried, he couldn't break eye contact with his brother. Those advanced eyes of his began spinning, they almost seemed to turn back to their normal black color. Sasuke would not get away from this illusion.

_He had been here before. It had been so long since this demonic trick was pulled on him. Five long years. He had gotten over it, but never prepared himself to relive it yet again. 'It's all an illusion. Don't let it consume you.' was the only thing going through his mind as he stood in his house, the room where his parents were murdered. The images though. They still were so real. The pain becoming fresh again. It was like shards, innumerable shots of pain hitting him from all directions. His will wasn't strong enough, even with his own Sharingan activated, this was too great to overcome again. He was cracking, succumbing to the pain. _

_Then there was the cursed crimson eyes. Watching him. Taking it all in. He knew it. He could see them even against the red and black illusion. And behind those eyes was a despicable smirk. But there was nothing that Sasuke could do. He was consumed by his pain. The loss. The suffering. He couldn't do anything. It was pathetic. His body frozen in place. His eyes frozen on the sight before him. And then it all vanished, darkness consumed his sight. Those eyes appeared in front of him and then the whole image of his brother was brought into painful light._

"_You don't think this ends here, do you?" he asked. "I control this world. And I'm not done with you yet." He still had a little more time before the illusion ended. And he intended to use all of it since his brother showed more strength than in the past. But this would end it._

_A new area appeared around the two, and as it materialized, Itachi walked around his frozen brother. He wrapped his cloaked arm tightly around his brother's neck as two more figures appeared in their little world. This would get a most desired reaction out of the younger Uchiha, Itachi was sure of that. His eyes moved to the first, smaller figure. Female. Younger. And in this illusion terribly injured, which in fact was not too far from the reality. Hyuuga Hinata stood facing the two, a silent illusion for now. She was grasping her stomach, where blood has started to seep out, and her frail body was shaking. To the side of her was another Itachi, a veritable clone. A blood stained katana was firmly in his grasp. As he took a step around the fatigued girl, her eyes followed him but she couldn't manage to make her body move. As he took another casual step behind her, he swiftly moved the slender blade to neatly slice into the girl's back. When she lurched forward in pain coupled with a pain filled shriek, she was only met by another cut that ran from her right hip to her left shoulder. The shriek grew intense in volume, but died off pretty quick. The clone just stepped aside as the Hinata first fell to her knees before completely collapsing into a heap._

"_Nani!?" Sasuke muttered as everything was first brought into light. "Hinata-chan!" He had regained movement and was trying to free himself from Itachi's grasp._

"_Just keep watching," his brother uttered so smoothly as the scene started to repeat itself._

"_Stop it!" Sasuke screamed. He failed at trying to close his eyes to shield him from the painful scene, still resisting against the hold around his neck. "Hinata-chan!" _

_He was finally released as the last scream died down. He ran to her quickly, stumbling over himself. He threw himself to his knees beside the fallen kunoichi and touched her face. It felt cold. So icy, frozen. He turned her over in his arms. He checked for her breathing. Her pulse. Nothing. There was no life in this girl anymore. His body stiffen, his own breathing hitched. This was too much. Too real for him. A horrible trick, but it did what it was expected to. And as the young boy brought the girl closer to him and cried out in pain, the illusion was released…_

Uchiha Sasuke fell to his knees, his hands pressing firmly to his head and his fingers entangled tightly in his raven hair. His knuckles were white, along with his face. And an ear piercing scream filled the arena as his body crumpled to the ground. The was no movement from him except for the hesitant rise and fall of his chest. And that seemed to satisfy his sadistic attacker. Itachi watched his brother for a moment and then turned around to where he could see the blond kitsune's chakra signature. It seemed he was still dealing with the one clone, but then it had only been a couple brief seconds. But he started to make his way over to them anyways. Everyone in the village probably heard his brother's cry. Naruto surely would coming to the source to find out what happened. And when he did, Itachi could strike again. He disappeared in a flurry of dust.

"…Nani?" Naruto muttered, clenching his ears as the scream reached him. It was deafening. "Teme!?" he called out before receiving a quick boot to the face.

The clone had taken the opportunity given to him. Naruto allowed himself to be distracted by Sasuke. The clone however, much like its creator, was unfazed. He swiftly came upon the young blond and kicked him into the wall. Watching the young shinobi crash into the wall, turning the stone into rumble, the real Itachi appeared in place of his double. He could feel all his fatigue tugging at him more vigorously now, though it was still not a major annoyance. He was going to end this in two moves, he had to now. It wasn't because he body was becoming worn, oh no, he could handle more punishment easily. It was the pitiful cry from Sasuke the he was concentrated on. Should the Hokage step into the battle, this would get unnecessarily complicated. It was something he would not allow at all.

"…Itachi," a voice growled as the chunks of stone wall were pushed out of the resting places. "Whatever you did to Sasuke, you'll pay."

Itachi just watched as Naruto pulled himself out of the fallen wall. His eyes glowing with the flaming red fury of the demon inside him. The Uchiha's hands started to speedily throw together hand signs. His red eyes watching his opponent move toward him with inhuman speed. Before the boy could get within striking distance, dark flames came from Itachi, engulfing everything in front of him. He jumped back to cover any moments the kitsune would make in efforts to dodge the attack, the black fire still spewing forth. Once he landed, Itachi's eyes looked for the altered chakra signature. The Kyubi would be preoccupied with stopping what flames had leeched onto his host and keeping the boy alive, and in the process wearing down what chakra was being leant out. Once his eyes caught his target, he disappeared.

"This ends here," Itachi muttered, appearing behind the boy. Itachi brought up his arm in a deft motion, and in the same movement brought it down again with alarming speed. The blunt side of his hand struck the boy in the back of the neck, causing him to pitch forward first onto his knees and then onto his face. Itachi let out a gruff, "Hm?" as his picked up Naruto by the back of his uniform and disappeared out of the fire.

"Where do you think you're going?" a fierce voice asked, accompanied by the loud cracking of knuckles.

"Tsunade-sama," Itachi stated simply. He hoisted his captive onto his shoulder with ease.

"Drop the boy." Her brown eyes boring into the man that stood before her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Okay. I am so sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. I really expected to get a lot done over the summer, but obviously that didn't take, now did it? I mean it's almost been six freaking months since my last update. I'm surprised half of you haven't been sending me messages or something about getting on the dumb computer and updating this thing! I respect you for not doing so, but then again it might have been funny. Now I know I'm setting myself up for that happening if I don't update real soon again. Let's just say, if I don't update within a month or so then you can start the crazy messages if you so choose. I mean come on, it's school time again.

Anyways, school's back in session and that's what made this a month later that expected. I was getting so excited because I was going to get this up before September started, or at least before we got into double digit days in the month, and then pfft. Nothing. I feel so bad. I tried to make this long to make up for the huge delay, and I think I sort of succeeded. Honestly, trying to make it any longer would probably have delayed it even more until practically Christmas. But it's not. It's here. Happy happy!

I do have a general idea of where I'm taking this, at least in the next chapter. Long term goals… Eh heh heh… Not so much. I'm should really work on that. But anyways, I will hopefully have some time this coming weekend to work on this, or my second fiction (which I really need to update as well). But that's if I'm not totally wiped out for all the stuff that's going on this week. So, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I really hope you aren't too sore about this really long delay. I hope to be quicker. Sorry again. Reviews are totally appreciated and loved! Thanks! Next Chapter: _Chapter Twenty One: We're In Trouble_

Later.

Ice Demon Meru

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
